Legend of Spyro: The Dragon King Part 2
by godofmadness43
Summary: Part 2. Chosen by fate, surrounded by friends, driven by destiny. One boy must defeat an great evil, one dragon must save a world. But two brothers must duel, for the fate of all. Rated M for violence and lanquage. Spyroxcynder, OcxOc in some chaps. R
1. Friends new and old

**I know you've been waiting for my story so here it is**

**--**

Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon Part 2

**Chapter 1: Friends Old and New**

It was over a month later since Sedro and Falzar began to bond with their sons. During this time Mark turned 15; there was a celebration in his honor. No one didn't know that that day was also Yulie's birthday. Though they where concentrating on Mark, he himself knew. So when Yulie got to her room she found a slice of cake on her table along with a card and a rose. She read the card it said:

_I figured today was your birthday, so I decided to give you this. Hope you like it._

_From Mark, with love_

"That was nice of him" Yulie said reading the card and sniffing the rose. Behind her Mark was watching from the balcony, he smiled to himself and jumped down the balcony to his room.

After the night when Sedro and Falzar told their sons how they felt, with Sedro's revelation of Mark's past, Mark and Spyro became more connected with their fathers. They would spend the day doing various things, sometimes practicing techniques with the others or going to town and watching fights at the coliseum. During a sparing match between Spyro and Cynder, who where learning how to use their powers more effectively, Nero came in with a woman behind him.

"We where wondering what happened to you." Spyro said after the match with cynder. "I had to take care of something" he said grinning. "Who's your friend?" cynder asked looking at the woman behind him. The woman was about a year younger than Nero, she had her orange hair in a ponytail and wore priestess clothing. Around her neck was a golden chain with a small red crystal inside it.

"My name is Kyrie" the woman said with a smile. "My name is Cynder" she said shaking Kyrie's hand. "And I'm Spyro" he said. "I've heard about you two; you're a lot different than what I thought you where." Kyrie said. Sparx came up and looked at Kyrie "I take it this is your girlfriend Nero?" he asked. Nero looked away, a bit embarrassed "Sparx!" Spyro and Cynder both said shooting him a mean look. "What? All I asked was…" he told them.

Kyrie laughed at the little dragonfly's question "And I take it this little guy is Sparx?" she asked smiling. "Unfortunately" Cynder said. "I heard that the two Dragon Kings are here?" she asked looking around. "Well, Revan went to town for something and Mark is over there." Spyro said and pointed to what looked like a dog coming towards them.

But the dog turned out to be a wolf walking towards them. At first Kyrie was a little scared, but after Cynder explained that this was Mark the wolf touched his paw and soon turned into a human. He had jet-black cropped hair, golden eyes and a moustache on his upper lip. His chin was a bit larger than some others, his right hand was a golden Dragon's arm while his left was normal, though it was hairy, and he wore a red sleeved shirt and shorts to go with it. He was about 15 years old.

"So you're Mark huh?" Kyrie asked him. "Yeah, and I take it your Kyrie?" he asked. "Yes, you know, you're a lot cuter than what people say" she told him. Mark blushed looking away. "Really?" he asked sill looking away. "Yeah, though I heard you already have a girlfriend." Kyrie said. "Wow, word spreads fast." Spyro said. It was true, since Mark and Yulie fell in love, they where the talk of the palace, though there where rumors that Spyro liked Cynder but no one believed them.

"There's the rumors and what I heard about the fight against that Tyrael guy last month" Kyrie told them. "You heard about that?" a voice said. The group turned around and saw Yulie, Sedro, and Elva walking towards them. "I take it your Yulie?" Kyrie asked the girl in the blue dress. "Yes, and your Kyrie, pleasure to meet you" she said and shook hands. "I heard you and Mark are the couple of the town" Kyrie said smiling. "Yeah, at first we wanted it to be quiet. But after the fight against Tyrael everyone knows now." She explained.

"Really? I didn't know that." She said. "But we knew before anyone else" Cynder joined in. The three soon began to gossip, so the guys decided to leave them to chat while they went to the parlor. The parlor was a cozy little room with two bookshelves next to a fireplace. The guys soon began to talk about various things like different ways to kill an enemy and other things. Mark was reading a book near the fireplace for fun.

Just then a servant entered "Excuse me sirs but there is someone here for Mark" he said. "Send him in" Sedro told them. The servant left the room, a few minutes later a hooded man who looked travel-worn came in. His brown cloak was torn and nearly shredded; his pants had a few tears in it. And he had a bow and arrow on his back and a short sword on his hip. His tunic was old and worn out, the man carried a foul smell. "_did this guy bathe or anything?" _Mark thought to himself.

"Who are you?" Mark asked the man. "What? Can't say hello to an old friend?" the man said in a familiar voice. The man removed his hood revealing a young, short-dirty-blond-haired boy about Mark's age. "Nick! I don't believe it!" Mark yelled and held him a fierce bear hug. "Mark! I thought you where dead!" Nick said. The two both laughed patting their backs. SPyro and the others looked at them strangely, the traveler, Nick was shorter than Mark and looked younger than him while Mark looked like an older brother to him.

"I take it you know this guy?" Sparx said. "Yeah I know him; he was my best friend back in the day." Mark said joyfully. "Yeah, names Nick. I take it your Spyro and Sparx I heard about?" he asked the dragon and his friend. "Yeah, Mark never told us you're his friend." Spyro told him. "It never came up" he said. "Boy we have a lot to catch up on, old friend" Nick said. "Come let's talk in my room" he said as the two left the parlor.

"Weird day, first Nero shows up with a girl he knew and Cynder and Yulie like her, then a blast from Mark's past comes in and starts to get friendly with him" Sparx sighed "My god i need a nap". "For once, i have to agree" Sedro said.

--

**sorry it's short, i had a hard time coming up with what to write for this chapter**


	2. Journey

Here's Chapter 2, hope you like it!

--

**Chapter 2: Journey**

Mark and Nick talked a lot since they reunited a few days later. Apparently, Nick was an expert hunter and great with Alchemy, meaning he could use many types of plants, food and other things and make them into either potions with good effects of poisons for sabotage. Also Yulie and Cynder where getting along great with Kyrie, they would go to town and shop or hang out.

Spyro was a bit worried that Cynder was spending too much time with them and less time with him and the others, though he didn't have the heart to say it. He did get along with Nick and Hunter soon became great friends, usually doing target practice or talking about hunting. Later one day the Chronicler called everyone to the council room for an announcement. "Wonder what it is?" Spyro asked as he and Sparx went to the room.

Inside they found everyone seated around a huge table, he also saw Nick, who wore a dark-blue colored shirt. Spyro took a seat next to Mark and Falzar. "Good of you all to come" The Chronicler said. Immediately all the talk that was previously heard stopped as the Chronicler began. "We have received reports of the Order of the Shadow, they have been mining a larger amount of crystals than usual" he explained. "Since when is everything they do normal?" Sparx mumbled. "What was that Sparx?" The chronicler asked looking his way. "Nothing, go on with your… whatever you where saying" Sparx told him.

"Now then, since Marlice is gone they have been trying ever harder to get more crystals for their ceremony." He told them. "We must stop them before they summon the True Dark Master and doom us all." He said. "But how?" Falzar asked. "We'll need allies, people who can fight against them, that's why I called you here." The chronicler explained. "We must attack them and slow their progress from getting any further." He said.

They soon began to chat about what to do. "And I know what to do" the Chronicler said. "We will first attack Zardus, free his slaves and destroy his mines. Next we destroy Heldar's flying fortress and lastly take down Keldor and end the mining operation there. Finally we will attack the HQ and destroy their chance of their master's return." The Chronicler told them. They all agreed with the idea "Also, we can ask the locals to help us" Mark added. "Genius!" the chronicler said. "But where will we find them?" Cynder asked. "I know where they are" Nick jumped in.

"While I was travelling to get here I heard that Zardus is located in Avalar, Heldar is somewhere but I don't know. And Keldor is in the forgotten realms. If we go there we can take them out and free the people ruled by them." Nick explained. "That may just be crazy enough to work" Falzar said. "It just may work" Elva added. "Alright, we'll go with your plan Nick." The Chronicler said.

"Great, so when do we leave?" he asked. "How about tomorrow?" Revan asked. "Good idea" Mark said. "Alright, we'll leave tomorrow to stop the Order once and for all!" Nick said. After the meeting they soon began to pack up for tomorrow, they decided to go to Avalar first and hope to free the slaves of Zardus soon. Mark had just finished packing a map for their journey along with a few changes of clothes. He heard the door knock "come in" he said. The chronicler came in and carried something in his hand "What's that?" he asked. "Something for your journey" the wise dragon told him. He handed Mark a crystal, it was white and edgy. "A crystal?" he asked looking at it.

"This crystal can allow you to communicate with us and report on what you've learned so far." He explained. "Thanks" he said. The chronicler also gave crystals to everyone else so they could explain everything to them also. "This will come in handy" he said and placed it in his pack.

They had dinner with the others later that day; afterwards they began to pack a few last minute things for the trip. The next day they woke up early and walked towards the gates "Good luck son" Falzar told spyro. "You to dad" he said. "Take care and be careful" Elva said hugging him. "I will mom" he said. "Sedro, watch over them for us alright?" Falzar asked Sedro. "Don't worry, they'll be fine." He said. "Where's Revan?" Cynder asked. "He had to take care of something." Mark said.

--

Meanwhile at the Palace, Revan had packed the last of his things, he looked around to make sure know one was looking and pulled out the communicator stone he was given. "It's me" he said to it. Instantly the crystal shone a pale light and an image of Zardus appeared. "What news?" he asked. "They're going to attack us one by one, starting with you" he explained. "Figures, when will they attack?" he asked.

"A few days from now once we hit Avalar" Revan explained. "Alright, I'll warn the others, also make sure they don't know your a spy. Otherwise then the whole plan will be ruined." Zardus said and the crystal went out. Revan out the stone in his pocket and picked up his bag with a sinister smile on his face._ And my plan falls into place_ He thought darkly

--

They waited for Revan to show up, no sooner had they waited they saw him running down the road towards them "About time, what took you?" Nick asked. "Had to get something from my room" He said panting. "Alright, now that everyone is here let's go!" Sedro said and took off; Mark and Revan followed by the others took off also.

Elva and Falzar stood watching them go. "Our boy's finally grown up" Elva said teary-eyed. "No Elva, he has already grown up." Falzar said. "Go get 'em son" he said as the figure of Spyro slowly vanished on the horizon.

--

pretty good eh' stay tuned for chp 3.


	3. Road to Zardus

**Hey fellow readers, i'm back with another chap with my story.**

--

**Chapter 3: Road to Zardus**

Spyro and the group flew from the city that day; they headed towards Avalar, where Zardus was said to be stationed there. Also Avalar was Hunter's homeland so they left early to help free his people. "Won't be much longer" he muttered as they flew over farmlands, plains, and forests. After many hours of flying, the group decided to take a break, they landed in a small plain near a forest.

As Siegfried, Sedro and Nick prepared for lunch, Spyro and the others where watching a sparing match between Mark, Revan, Nero and Dante. Dante sliced his sword in an attempt to block Revan's combo attack; both blows canceled each other out. Revan soon grabbed Dante and kicked his stomach, he recovered quickly enough as Revan shot a shockwave on earth at him.

Dante countered with a shockwave as the two created a small explosion, leaving a cloud of dust in the impact. Dante then did a combo move, he started to slice at Revan, stabbed him a lot and then used his "stinger" technique on him; Revan badly injured managed to dodge the last blow. "Damn, what the hell was that?" he asked. "My signature move" Dante said and flew at him.

Mark and Nero where both deadlocked, Nero flew at Mark with tremendous speed and sliced his sword; instantly a gust of wind came and sliced at Mark, but he blocked it with his sword. Mark used his arm to grab Nero and flung him a few feet away from him. But Nero planted his feet on a tree he was about to hit and, using his force with the impact, shot himself at Mark. Mark then shot a shockwave of fire at Nero, the wave soon reached Nero, who covered his eyes as the wave went through him "Hah, you missed" he said. Mark soon shot more shockwaves at him, trying to slow him down, but Nero blocked each of them with his blade. He was close enough to grab Mark with Devil Bringer and slammed him to the ground; Mark soon rolled out, doubled over in pain, and soon attacked Nero with a barrage of sword attacks.

"Wow, they're doing pretty good" Cynder said watching them. "Yeah, who knew Nero was that strong" Yulie said watching Mark and Nero fight. "That's Nero, always brash and full of himself. But he's really kind underneath all that" Kyrie said. "Reminds me of Mark" Yulie told her. "You know, they're almost like twins" Cynder said. "Ya think?" the two said unanimously.

They soon looked away since Mark had just punched Nero in the jaw. "Ouch" Sparx said looking away. "That _had_ to hurt" Spyro said. "Who knew Mark had such a mean left hook." cynder asked. "Who knew Nero had such a glass jaw." Yulie said. "That's what I love about Nero, no matter how many hits he gets, he still comes out fighting." Kyrie said. "I can see why you love him." Yulie said smiling. "Just as you love Mark?" She asked. "What? He's cute" she told them. The girls giggled at what Yulie said. "I still don't get girls" Sparx muttered to Spyro "They are so confusing!" he said. SPyro only shook his head grinning, to tell the truth he didn't understand them either.

Sedro, Nick and Siegfried soon came back with firewood. "What's going on here?" Nick asked as they entered the camp. "Did Nero and Mark get into a fight again?" Siegfried asked. "No they decided to see who's better and this happened" Cynder said childishly. "Well when their done killing each other, tell them we got lunch" Sedro said and begun to set up lunch.

Soon Nero and the others walked towards them, covered in sweat and panting. "Well, that was fun" Mark panted heavily. "Yeah, I think you nearly broke my jaw" Nero said moving his jaw and closing it a few times. "Man I'm hungry" Dante said. "Me too" Revan added. They reached the others and saw them roasting deer in a spit over a fire, the smell made them drool over it. "Easy boys, it'll be done soon" Sedro told them. When at last it was finished cooking they immediately dove right in. "Whoa, you guys where hungry" Sparx said watching them tear at the meat. "Slow down or there won't be any for us." Cynder told them taking a piece of deer.

After the lunch, Mark and the others lay on the ground and breathed a sigh of content. "Full?" Sedro asked them. "Uh huh" they said lazily. Mark soon burped loudly "Excuse me" he said grinning. They laughed at the four on the ground. Soon the sun began to set a few hours later, they had begun to resume their course for Avalar, which they crossed over a port city and flew over an ocean, the ocean shone a deep blue color, the same as Yulie's scales.

They soon made camp again at the shore of Avalar, near a deserted village. "This is my home" he told them. "What did he do to this place?" Spyro asked. The whole village was deserted, the homes where intact, they where made of straw and wood, but the villagers where gone. "Zardus's doing no doubt." Mark said. "What kind of monster would take people away like that?" Cynder wondered. "The kind that care for themselves" Hunter answered. They searched the village and hut, things incomplete where found, like a bow and arrows still being carved out of wood, buckets of water from a nearby stream where toppled over on the ground. Hunter took this site with a foul look on his face.

"Where is he?" Hunter asked in a menacing tone. "I take it up that mountain." Sparx said and pointed to a mountain with small mine tracks, barely visible, seen on the outside. "Don't worry, we'll free your people soon Hunter." Sedro told the cheetah. They soon had dinner that night, though Hunter didn't say anything during that time, only staring at the mountain. As the others went to bed, Hunter still looked at the mountain, and remembered when he escaped the capture of his tribe years ago. He swore he'd get revenge and now, he was close to it. "Soon, I'll make you pay for what you did to my people Zardus." He swore.

"Soon".

--

**I know what your thinking "Man Hunter really wants Zardus dead." If you had your family taken hostage by some corrupted earth dragon bent on reviving a demon you'd feel that way too. **


	4. Zardus's Mountain

Here's another chap for LOS:DOTD p 2

--

**Chapter 4: Zardus's Mountain**

The next day the group went towards the mountain, Hunter had a stern look on his face as they got closer, they found an opening at the bottom of the mountain. Apes where delivering equipment in wagons, some entered, others left. They noticed a wagon had green earth crystals inside of it. "Looks like Zardus is preparing the delivery" Mark whispered. "Alright here's the plan" Revan began. But before he could tell them they hear screams and shouts in the direction of the door.

They looked over the bush they where hiding in to see arrows sticking out of them. Hunter notched another arrow from his holster and looked around. "Well, that works too" Mark said following Hunter. They soon entered the mountain, passing many mine sites and quarries deep within. They ultimately found the main area.

The walls of the mountain where covered with glowing green crystals, the miners where busy mining crystals and putting them in carts to be shipped for delivery, some where being forced to push a large winch, watched over by a guard one of them fell to the ground, tired and sweating. "Get back up!" the guard yelled and cracked his whip. The whip scared the man's back, leaving a bloody scar. The man tried to get up but was too weak, "I said get back up!" the guard yelled again. He was about to crack his whip when an arrow pierced his throat, the guard gurgled and collapsed on the ground dead.

Hunter pulled another arrow just as more guard apes came. "Intruders, the one Zardus told us about!" A guard said. "Lets capture them and bring them to him, we may even get paid!" another said in a greedy voice. Soon the group had to fight them; Mark pulled out his blade and attacks a guard, who also pulled a blade. Both locked each other, the sound could be heard from everywhere; miners stopped working to see what was the noise. Mark soon kicked the guard and stabbed him through.

Spyro shot an ice attack on one guard, the attack froze him where he stood, and then spyro thrashed his tail and shattered the ape. The fight was over in minutes, the group stood over the dead bodies of the guards. Hunter went to help the injured man, the man turned out to be a cheetah, his fur was turning gray, and he had a long beard and squinted his eyes to look. "H…Hunter?" he asked. "Yes dad it's me" hunter told him. "My son… you've returned… to free us" He said and hugged his son. "You've grown so much" he continued.

Spyro and the others came over and saw the touching moment. "That's beautiful" Mark said. "Who's the old geezer?" Sparx asked. Hunter looked at them. "He's my father, and leader of my tribe." He told them. "Sorry" Sparx said. Then more people came to the group, one was a wolverine, he had a torn cloth, apparently dark blue. He was about in his twenties, he soon spoke "So you've come back?" he asked. "Kane?!" Spyro asked in astonishment.

"Thought I was dead eh? Well I'm still alive, and apparently you're still alive also, including that mosquito" he told them. "Mosquito? That's harsh man" Sparx said. Soon more Atlawa came and began bowing to them. "Alright my peeps, yes it's me your almighty Sparx, come to free you" he told them. Mark shook his head "Was he always like that?" he asked. "Most of the time, only when the Atlawa where around." Spyro said.

"I take it you're here to free us?" Kane asked. "Yeah, we also came here to stop Zardus" Spyro explained. "Pfft! Zardus, he capture my tribe and forced us to mine these cyrtsals, said something about reviving their "king" or something I don't know." Kane explained. "Also, I heard that the apes knew you'd come and tightened security near his fortress on top of the mountain, just a word of warning." He said. "Thanks Kane, you need any help escaping?" Spyro asked. "No, we have this covered." He told them and used his pickaxe to break the chain holding him. The others did the same and went to help the others inside the mountain. "Get everyone out of the mountain as soon as you got everyone alright?" Spyro asked them. "Don't worry, we'll get it done" Kane told them.

"Same old Kane" Spyro said shaking his head. "Come on we need to stop Zardus" Mark said. They soon began to climb the mountain's interior, passing prisoners and freeing them, soon the apes began to descend from the upper levels of the mountain and ambushed them, as they fought the apes, some lunged at Cynder, who in fright, their shadows soon appeared in front of them and stabbed them. "Whoa!" everyone said. The apes died as the shadows soon disappeared.

"What did you do?" Spyro asked the shaking Cynder. "I…I Don't know. They attacked me, I was scared and soon I realized I had to kill them, and then I suddenly got control of their shadows and ordered them to attack." She explained looking down at the floor with a guilty look on her face. "Don't be ashamed, by the looks of it, when Spyro mastered fire, you mastered an element of your style, namely shadow" Sedro explained to Cynder. "What does this mean?" She asked him. "I don't know; I must talk with the others afterwards, right now we must get to the top" Sedro said and proceeded to continue up the mountain.

The group soon made their way to the top, they climbed a ladder and opened a trapdoor, and they saw a grand hall covered in green crystal. "I guess we found Zardus's fortress" Mark said climbing the ladder and onto the floor. "Wow, _fancy_" Nero said in a low tone of voice. "Yeah, wonder who his interior decorator is?" Dante asked surveying the hall. "You guys and talk renovations later, now we need to find Zardus" Spyro told them and began searching.

Mark soon felt something behind him "I think we found him" He said, they turned around to find Zardus right behind Sparx. "Ahhh!" He screamed and flew behind Spyro "Dude, haven't you heard of not sneaking up on people?" He asked hiding behind Spyros' wing. Zardus chuckled darkly "So, the purple dragon has come to finish me off and free his friends?" He asked looking at Spyro. "Who are you serving?" Nick asked him.

"You already know who his is." Zardus said. "Your _King?_" Mark asked. "He is known as Malefor, but yes, we serve him." Zardus explained. "Malefor huh? Well if I fight him, I'll be sure to tell him that you fought bravely but still lost" Mark said taking his stance. Zardus couldn't help but laugh, he soon unleashed a wave on energy, it passed by them unharmed. "Can you not feel the power?" he asked as bolts of lightning swirled around him. "Soon all will bow before Malefor, but you won't be able to see it…" He told them. "…Because you'll be dead!" He yelled and flew at them.

--

I decided to call the Dark Master, Malefor from now on, since thats his name in the game.


	5. Zardus's Fall

**Hey fellow readers and Spyro fans, here's chapter 5 of TDK, also, sorry about the wait, i've been busy with school and other things. Anyway, hope you like my chap!**

--

**Chapter 5: Zardus's fall**

Mark pulled out his blade and countered Zardus's charge; he flew back from the recoil and launched an earth wave at him. Mark countered this with an earth blast of his own; both collided in a cloud of dust. Spyro charged at Zardus, and shot an icicle at him. It hit him in the thigh; Zardus howled in pain and swiped Spyro with his tail.

"Little, punk." He said pulling out the icicle "So, you can breathe ice, Looks like what _he_ said was true." Zardus said throwing the icicle away. "He?" Spyro asked. Zardus soon roared loudly. They covered their ears while he roared. Some mounds of dirt where coming towards them; suddenly three lizards with feather headdresses and small shields on their arms popped up from the ground.

"What the hell?!" Mark asked in surprise. "These guys again?" Nero asked. "I take it you met these guys before?" Sparx asked him. "Yeah, tricky little bastards to kill. Leave them to me and Dante, take him down." Nero told them and charged at the lizards. Nero grabbed a lizard with his devil arm, started to slam it on the ground, and slammed it hard. The lizard screamed a high-pitched scream as it squirmed, green blood spewed from it and it stopped moving. Nero chuckled and went after the other two.

Mark and Spyro soon began to attack Zardus, Mark had begun to unleash a combo attack on him, he started to slice him, twirled his blade above his head in a circle, stabbed him in multiple areas and thrusted his sword through him. Black blood covered his blade; Spyro shot some fire blasts at Zardus, who summoned an earth-wall to protect him. The wall blocked Spyro's blasts. "Damn, these walls enhance his earth abilities; we need to get rid of them." Mark told them. "Wait, these walls amplify earth attacks; maybe we can use them to our advantage." Cynder explained.

Mark realized what she meant, so he used his earth gem and launched three shockwaves at Zardus's wall. The shockwaves left three cross-shaped marks on it, but the wall stood standing. Cynder decided to use her Shadow element on the wall, her shadow expanded and turned into a shadow replica of herself, the shadow soon slashed at the wall until it finally broke. "What?! How?!" Zardus cried as the wall came down. Cynder's shadow returned back to her "So, you can control shadows." Zardus said.

Mark and Spyro used this distraction to attack him together, Spyro shot some fire blast at him and Mark launched some earth shockwaves. Both attacks mended together to become a combination attack which hit Zardus square in the chest. The blow sent him flying into a wall, he hit it with great force it broke the wall, sending him plummeting down the mountain side. "Ooops" the two said unanimously looking out the hole in the wall.

"Whoa, that's going to ruin his weekend" Sparx said looking out the hole with the others. Suddenly, Zardus flew up the mountain and into the grand hall, he staggered, clutching his chest and panting. "How... How are you that powerful?" he asked them. Hunter beckoned an arrow from his holster "it's time you died" He said in a cold tone. "Wait, lets get some info out of him first" Spyro said. Hunter put the arrow back into his holster "Alright, talk" he said looking at Zardus. "Why are you using these people?" Spyro asked Zardus. "M…Malefor, he ordered us to mine these crystals. Since we killed the guardians we had to use these crystals as a substitute. Some are used to make weapons and armor for our troops, but most are used to free Malefor." Zardus explained. "We used these people to get what we needed, some prisoners where rioting, since Marlice died they have gotten a little backbone." He explained. "Those who defied us where sent to Heldar for… their defiance" he continued. "What? What is Heldar doing to them?" Mark asked pointing his blade at him. "All I know is… he needs them for his experiments, he works on their bodies… for something" Zardus told them. "That no good son-of-a-bitch." Mark swore under his breath. "What experiments?" Hunter asked. "Even I don't know what he does." Zardus said. "Die then." Hunter said, pulling an arrow from his holster and onto his bow. "Wait!" Spyro called.

"Do you know what he did to me?" hunter asked them "he captured my family and tribe. And left me to hunt him down, all these years I've been waiting to kill him, and now you tell me to wait?!" he yelled at Spyro. "Hunter, sometime revenge won't help you, it'll only cause hurt to everyone and everything around you." Spyro explained. Hunter looked at the wounded Zardus then back to Spyro. "Maybe…" he said lowering his bow "…Maybe you're right" he said.

Suddenly a portal appeared, Mephiles and Tyranus walked out. "You've done well Zardus" Mephiles said. "But your services are no longer required." He snapped his fingers and a bunch of lizards jumped from the windows, they leapt onto Zardus and began eating him. Zardus screamed trying to get them off. Spyro and the others could only watch as the lizards ate him, soon the lizards ran up the windows and out them; but where Zardus was before, there was only piles of bones cracked open now.

"You monster!" Hunter yelled and shot an arrow at Mephiles, he chuckled and sliced it, and the arrow whizzed past him, and then split in two. Everyone gasped at his increased speed. "This guy… he's… like a demon" Mark said. "So, your not blind after all" Tyranus said. "Ronno, glad to see you" he said. He growled "My name is Tyranus!" he yelled. "Ronno, Tyranus, either way you're still the same dragon who betrayed us." He said in a sour tone.

Tyranus roared and charged at him, Mark used his dragon eyes to see what he was going to do, Tyranus swiped at him but mark dodged him easily with his fists. He blocked some swipes and kicked him, Tyranus staggered from the blow. "Looks like you learned a few things since we last met" he said. "Impressed?" Mark asked. "No, because I know something you don't" Tyranus said. Tyranus charged at him with a blinding speed, he swiped him across the chest.

Mark yelled from the blow and clutched his chest. Tyranus turned around, his claw glowed a sickly green. "What… What did you do?" Mark asked turning around. "You'll see soon enough" he said. Mephiles and Tyranus both exited from another portal. "This isn't over, not by a long shot" he said as he entered the portal. Spyro and the others rushed to Mark's side. "Are you alright?" Yulie asked looking at him. "Y…Yeah, just a bit in pain, nothing serious" he said weakly. "What did he do to you?" Spyro asked. "Don't know, but whatever he did, its not working." Mark said.

Mark struggled to get up and managed to "Come on we got to get to the others and see how they're doing." He said. They agreed and started to go down the trap door, Mark limped his way to the ladder and climbed down, and every step down hurt him. _Damn, what did you do Ronno? _Mark thought to himself.

--

Mephiles and Tyranus both exited the portal they made. "That went well" Mephiles said. "Yeah, now we have two down. All we need is to take out Heldar and Keldor and Malefor's power is ours" he said grinning. "By the way" Mephiles asked taking a seat from a chair "What did you do to Mark?" Tyranus smiled darkly "He'll find out soon enough" he said and laughed hysterically.

--

**What did Tyranus do to Mark? And how will it affect him and his friends? Find out in my next chapter.**


	6. Festival

**Hey my fellow spyro fans, here's chapter 6, i was origionaly going to call it Tyranus's Poison but then i thought of centering it around this little festival. Hope you like it.**

--

**Chapter 6: Festival**

Spyro and the group descended down the mountain, along the way Mark was limping from Tyranus's attack, Yulie and Siegfried supported him during the way, Revan was behind them for some reason. They made it down to the entrance to see Kane and the other prisoners waiting for them. No sooner had they exited the Atlawa soon began bowing and worship them.

"Finally I can get some respect!" Sparx exclaimed. "They bow because you helped free them" Kane explained. Hunter's father soon came towards them, supported by a walking stick. "Zardus is no more, our land is free" he said. "Father… Zardus did die… but" hunter paused. "He didn't die by my hand" he finally said. "We already heard about Mephiles and Tyranus. Let me guess" Kane said "They killed him?" he asked. "Yes, they also where the ones who killed Marlice" Spyro explained. "Perhaps they want them out of the way. But what I can't understand is, why?" Mark wondered.

"Maybe we should tell the Chronicler about this, perhaps he could help us." Sedro suggested. "Before you leave, we want you to see this" Hunter's dad told them, two cheetahs appeared holding a large green crystal. "This crystal came enhance earth powers, since you both where born on the Year of the Dragon perhaps you can gain the earth element." He proposed. Spyro and Cynder cautiously touched the crystal.

Both felt power course through them and jerked their hands away from it, panting in surprise. "What happened?" Kane asked. "If you got more elemental mojo again I'm outta here" Sparx said beckoning to leave. "I don't know what happened" Spyro said staring at his paw "But I think I got my earth element back" "Well that's good now; we must talk to the chronicler about this." Sedro said. "You can stay at the village for the remainder of today if you wish" Hunter's father said. "We would be honored" Cynder said.

The group where kindly lead to the village, which was now bustling with work, the villagers where preparing a festival for their return back to the village, turns out the Atlawa and the Cheetahs form a pack and joined tribes. "Well this is sudden" Mark said. They headed to the council hut, where hunter's father and Kane would talk with the tribe's people. It was pretty different than what they expected, the walls where made of trees and straw, a small fire was lit in the center and cushions where placed around the fire. The door itself was a leather flap instead of a door.

They took their seats and pulled out their crystals, they placed them at the empty cushions, suddenly four holograms of Falzar, Elva, the Chronicler, and Leon where shown. "About time, and judging by Kane and Hunter's father here that you killed Zardus and freed the prisoners?" the Chronicler asked. "Yes and No" Sedro said. Spyro explained about the fight with Zardus and what he told them, when he mentioned _He_ they took great interest. "Strange, perhaps he was informed before hand" Falzar said. "Yeah, but by whom?" Siegfried wondered. "We'll worry about this later, but please continue" the chronicler exclaimed. Mark then told them about Zardus's death and Tyranus's attack, they also mentioned the crystal they where shown.

"Strange, what could those two be planning?" Elva wondered. "Perhaps they want Malefor's power" Mark suggested. "that's a good guess, but we can't jump to conclusions just yet. For now we'll keep a close eye on them." The Chronicler said and the images disappeared. "Well now that that's settled lets get back to the festival." Hunter's father said and walked out the hut. They followed him and saw three large tables underneath some colorful lanterns, they emitted a different color for each lantern, and the tables had various foods of many kinds and drinks also. Exotic music was being played and many people where dancing to it. "Looks like it already started" Spyro said watching the festivities. "Come on let's join them" Cynder said running to the festival with the others following her.

They soon enjoyed themselves with the food, drinks, and music. Sparx told the tibespeople about him and Spyro's adventures "Well we fought in an arena, run by pirates; one wasn't the smartest of the bunch and had two annoying parrots to talk for him. So we fought against a couple of giant scorpions, a metal fish-flying ship thing, and the executioner. Soon we fought against Cynder, but just then a bunch of apes bombarded us, taking Cynder and began to attack the fleet. I told Spyro we should leave but he went and save Mole-Yair, so we risked our butts to save them and get our hides out of there before we turned to bacon" Sparx told them. They where interested in his exaggerated stories, Spyro ignore this though _Let him have some fun_ he told himself. Mark himself was dancing with Yulie "I didn't know you danced" She said as they waltz. "Neither did I" Mark admitted.

Soon after a few hours of partying, everyone was exhausted. Siegfried was snoring on one of the tables with a mug in his hand, after having a drinking contest with some villagers he passed out. Hunter was leaning on a wall; apparently he had eaten some food and was challenged to an archery contest by some friends. He won and soon fell asleep next to the wall. Sedro was in a conversation with Kane and Hunter's father. Sparx fell asleep on the table next to a turkey and a jug of mead. Mark was asleep with his head on Yulie's lap (in his wolf form), both where tired from the food, dancing and activities that they both left the party and fell asleep, cuddling each other under a tree. Mark had gone into his wolf form and rested his head on her lap, she found this funny and petted his head before falling asleep.

Spyro watched the festival die down and grew sleepy, he quietly left the party (leaving sparx to talk about his "Stories" to the others) and found a good place near a small cliff, the celestial moons shone brightly and lay down. "Man, that was a blast" he said looking at the moons. "You said it" Cynder said walking towards him. Spyro jumped "Oh, you scared me for a second" he said. "Aww, the purple dragon is scared of little old me" Cynder teased. Spyro blushed furiously "I am not!" he argued. Cynder chuckled "Of course your not, just playing with you." She said.

Spyro sighed and looked back at the moons. "Sure are beautiful" Cynder said walking next to him. "Yeah, hey look it's Sedro's constellation." Spyro pointed to the arrangement of the stars, two stars shone brightly next to each other. "Yeah, Yulie told me about this, those stars are Mark and Revan's stars." Cynder explained. They both watched the glowing orbs of light. "There beautiful" Spyro said. He yawned and lay on his stomach. Cynder cuddled next to him, he blushed _could she actually like me? And if she does, do I really like her? _Spyro thought before letting sleep overcome him.

Sedro was finished talking to Kane and Hunter's father and was about to go to sleep also, when he noticed his son and Yulie sleeping together "Aww, thats just cute" he said smiling. He then noticed Spyro and Cynder "Well, it looks like the purple Dragon has begun to fall in love wit Cynder, this will be intresting" he said and fell asleep.

--

**Okay that last part i added was a bit of fluff, what? i like fluff. Anyway tune in to chapter 7 of The Dragon King! (Yes i changed the name of my story)**


	7. Tyranus's Poison

**Whats up my fans? i would like to thank you for reviewing my stories and what you thought of them. So without further adu (I have know idea how to spell it) here's chapter 7.**

--

**Chapter 7: Tyranus's Poison**

Mark woke up, groggy and tired; he was confused and wondered where he was when he remembered about the party last night. He looked up and saw Yulie sleeping above him, he then remembered they left the party and both fell asleep under a tree. "Wow, that was some party last night" he said. He got up and realized he was in his wolf form, he turned back to human mode and looked at Yulie; he smiled and crouched next to her.

"Hey, wake up. Its morning" he whispered. Yulie groaned and opened her eyes. "M-Mark?" she asked tired. "Yeah, you fell asleep during the party" he told her as she got up. Now wide awake she remembered about last night, when she remembered about them falling asleep cuddling each other she blushed. "Where's everyone?" she asked him. Mark looked around "Over there" he said pointing towards the villagers cleaning up the mess from last night.

The couple went towards the villagers and found Sedro and the others waiting for them. "Well, it appears you all had a good time last night" Hunter's father pointed out. They nodded. "How's your wound Mark?" he asked to Mark. "It's alright, it doesn't hurt as much now" he said, hand over his chest. "Well, now that Zardus is no more we can begin to continue our lives again" he said. "Your welcome here anytime you wish" Kane said. "Though you might wanna do something about that mosquito" He muttered to Spyro. Spyro chuckled "Don't worry, we will" he told him.

Sparx looked confused "What'd he say?" he asked Spyro. "Nothing" he replied grinning. Hunter's father told Sedro of an island to the east. The island was inhabited with some humans who also crossed over; they all took this with great interest. "They are preparing to hold a Council of Kings in the Imperial City, if you hurry you can be able to reach it before it starts, I already sent a messenger hawk to tell them" he explained. "Thank you, we'll head there as soon as possible" Sedro said and took off. The others thanked him and flew off behind Sedro. "Hunter, take care of yourself." His father told him. "I will" he said and went with the others.

--

Tyranus watched them fly off to the Human's lands. "So there are more of them?" he said curiously. "But now its time for my poison to take affect" he said, the pool's image turned to Mark who was flying behind his father and brother. "Now, let the nightmare begin!" he called and waved a hand over the pool. The water turned a dark green color and surrounded Mark's image, Tyranus laughed an insane laugh his poison had begun its work.

--

The group merrily flew over the ocean towards the humans land. "I wonder what the Imperial City is like." Mark wondered. "I hope we can get there before Heldar finds us." Sedro says. "Me too." Spyro added. They continued to fly over the ocean when Mark became dizzy, he held his head and looked at his father, his vision was getting blurry and his chest began to hurt again.

_W…What's happening to me? _He thought _why? Why does my heart hurt with every beat? _Spyro noticed Mark acting strangely "you alright Mark?" he asked. "Y…Yeah, just a little…" he didn't finish when he suddenly collapsed and plummeted to the ocean. "Mark!" Spyro shouted. The other saw Mark crash into the ocean, water shot upward when he fell down. "NO!!" Sedro yelled in horror.

--

Mark felt water around him; everything went deaf in his ears. _Is this…_ he thought as he descended downward into the dark depths of the ocean _… The End?_ He soon passed out and knew no more.

--

Sedro dived down and grabbed his son from the ocean. He was knocked out, his hair wet from the water. "Mark, say something!" he father pleaded. There was no reply. "Sedro!" Spyro called out as they hovered towards them. "We need to find land and fast" he said and took off, water sprayed as he launched himself to the sky. They followed him to an island where hunter's father said the humans lived.

They landed in a plain later that day, the sun was over their heads, and Sedro dropped his son next to him. "What could have done this to you?" he asked to his sleeping son. Spyro remembered when Tyranus sliced him "Tyranus" he muttered. "What?" Sedro asked looking at him. "Tyranus, when he sliced him back in Avalar his claw was glowing green. Maybe he poisoned him with that attack and now it's taking over him" Spyro said.

"That bastard!" Sedro roared. As they had begun to discuss about what to do next Cynder walked over to Mark. He was sweating; his skin was pale white and he breathing in shallow, short breaths. She removed his shirt and saw the scar Tyranus gave him glow green. She placed a paw over the wound and began to draw the poison out of him. Sparx noticed her strange behavior and flew over to her. "Cynder?" he asked. She ignored him "Cynder?" he asked again. She still ignored him and continued to draw the poison. "Yo, earth to evil dragoness, hey can you hear me?" he asked flying into her face.

Spyro and the others noticed Cynder's odd behavior. "Cynder, what are you doing?" Spyro asked. They saw a dark green liquid come from Mark's wound, Cynder then took an empty vial and put the poison in it. Instantly the color on Mark's face returned, his breathing deepened and he stopped sweating.

They gaped in awe at Cynder's action. "What- How did you?" they where all that spyro could ask. "I guess I learned it when I touched the stone" Cynder said. Yulie crouched next to Cynder and hugged her "Thank you" she said crying. Cynder felt pity for her and patted her back "He'll be alright, but" she told her, both let go of each other and stared at Mark "I don't know what the poison did to him or how long it lasts" she said.

They soon crowded around Mark, all with worried looks on their faces, the poison was gone, but Mark wasn't waking up.

--

Meanwhile Tyranus watched as his poison was taken out of Mark, he was in such a rage he started to attack and destroy everything in frenzy. Mephiles managed to restrain him from killing a couple of apes that just came in. "Calm down man!" he yelled. Tyranus calmed down. "Good, but even though the poison didn't kill him, the devil's shade is taking its effect" he mentioned.

His claws where hollow so he could hold poison, which he used against Mark; the poison he used had traces of devil's shade, a rare plant that will cause a person to go into a living nightmare-like sleep. "Yes" Tyranus said calmed down "With the devil's shade he'll go into a nightmare, but what I want to know is, what will he dream of?" he wondered. "We shall wait and see" Mephiles told him.

--

**What will become of Mark now that he is under the Devil's shade's influence? What will become of our heroes? Tune in to find out.**


	8. Home

**hey, fellow readers! here's chap 8 of TDK! R&R**

--

**Chapter 8: Home**

Mark was dreaming in his sleep. He was still, and wrapped in something soft. "Hey Mark, wake up!" a voice said. Mark opened his eyes, he was in a bed, but the thing is this bed was familiar. Mark surveyed his surroundings, the room was white, had a few pieces of artwork, one was a jaguar mask, a window was at the left side of his bed, the room itself was small. Outside he could hear the distant sounds of the ocean. He now realized he was back home, before any of his adventures began.

"Yo mark, you up?" the voice said. His door opened and his older brother stepped in, he wore a black shirt with black pants and carried his twin broadswords on his hip. He had dirty blond hair, but he had it combed back, it was his favorite style. "Yeah I'm up" mark answered. "Well come on! Nick and the others are waiting" he said and left hastily.

Mark chuckled and grabbed his sword; he stopped before he opened his door. _Was that all a dream, or was it real? _He thought to himself as he walked out his door. Mark ran down the hallways, looking at the various statues and paintings and wound up in the grand hall. He saw his friends waiting for him. Nick, Marquis, will, Zafir, and Richard where all down there with Revan.

Mark sledded down the railing "Ready guys?" he asked. "About time, we've been waiting for a while now" will said. They left the hall and out to the city. Mark breathed in the ocean air _Good to be back home_ he thought as they walked the streets. They spent the rest of the day either watching (or participating) in the arena, or hanging out by the harbor, where they docked ships and unloaded cargo, they would usually steal some things from the cargo crates and run off. They hung out in an old shack near the beach where a lot of big rocks where found. The ocean waves and the smell calmed them down a bit, this was a good place to relax and get away from it all.

During that time Mark had felt happy again, he had lost everything during the massacre of his people and now, it was back to the way things where.He talked with his friends a lot and was glad they still lived. Later that day they went home, mark had seen his parents in the kitchen, they looked like they did in his picture. His father had jet-black hair, a moustache and was in his forties, his mother was slim, had dirty-blond hair and brown eyes. "Hey mom, dad" he said. His father noticed him "Mark, there you are!" he said happily. he went and hugged his father "How was your day?" he asked. "Fine dad" Mark answered. "Well come along now, it's time for supper." his mother told them. They had dinner as they told them about their day (Though they left out the part where they stole some goods from a ship and where chased across the city), when they finished mark went to his room, changed into his sleeping cloths and fell asleep smiling, he was back home.

--

**Sorry for it being so short, i was making a second paragrpgh for it but i thought of making it into a second Chapter, i'll post it once im post this.**


	9. Growing Feelings

**Me again, i made a paragraph during my last story and thoguht of making it into a chapter. Well here it is!**

--

**Chapter 9: Growing Feelings**

In reality, Mark was still asleep. Everyone was worried about him, but they still made their way to the imperial city of the council. They had to fly but Sedro carried his son on his back. They had flown for a while when it got dark. They found a clearing good enough to make camp. After making a fire and getting dinner started Yulie sat beside Mark and put a damp rag on his forehead.

Sedro came up to her "How's he doing?" he asked. "Alright, the poison is gone but he's still asleep." She sighed "Sedro, what could have made him this way?" she asked. Sedro shook his head "I don't know, but what ever it is I'll make Tyranus pay" he swore. Yulie said nothing and continued to attend to Mark.

Cynder ate her meal silently, away from the others. Since she got the poison out of Mark she felt guilty she couldn't do it sooner. She hadn't spoken to anyone since. Spyro got worried, and so did Sparx "Hey she may be evil sometimes but she did save dragon boy over there, go and ask what's bugging her" he told him. "Since when did you care?" Spyro asked giving him a questioning look. "I don't, I mean she did get that poison out of Mark, so maybe you should thank her and ask what's on her mind" he said. Spyro agreed and crept up to her. "Cynder" he said. She turned around "Oh Spyro" she said. "What's wrong? You haven't said anything since you got the poison out of Mark" he asked. Cynder looked down and sighed "I…I don't know Spyro, ever since the poison was gone I felt different. If I can control poison and shadows, what will I control next?" she said "I don't want everyone to treat me like I'm evil or something, Sparx i don't mind because he understands me... sort of. But with every power we get I feel more like a freak" she told him. "Cynder, your not a freak, you're a beautiful dragon, one who has powers others could dream of" he said passionately.

Cynder looked at him, eyes filled with tears "You really mean that?" she asked him. "Of course, every word" he said softly. The two both hugged "Thank you Spyro" she said. Cynder soon sobbed on his shoulder; Spyro patted her back "There there, It's alright" he said softly still patting her back. Sparx was watching with the others "Okay, I'm going to hurl soon if they continue" he said. Sedro smacked the back of his head. "Ow!" he yelled rubbing his head. "Not now Sparx, can't you enjoy this moment they're having?" he asked. "No" he admitted. _And i wonder why Spyro hangs out with him _He thought to himself.

Sedro sighed and looked at the two. "Just like Mark and Yulie, those two where meant for each other" he muttered. Spyro and Cynder both let go of each other, Spyro wiped away a tear that fell down Cynder's face and the two both went down to the camp. Revan watched the couple _Hmmm... Perhaps Malefor will take intrest in this_ He thoguht to himself slyly.

--

**Again, sorry that it's short. But i wanted to show whats going on in the real world and in Mark's mind. I promise to make the other Chapters longer.**


	10. Living Nightmare

**Hey people, it's me godofmaddness43. Here's Chapter 10 of The Dragon King. Hope u like it R&R plz.**

**--**

**Chapter 10: Living Nightmare**

Mark woke up back in his room he sat up, smiled to himself as he fingered his amulet "If this is a dream, I don't want to wake up" he said. He thought about his adventures "Where they real, or another dream?" he wondered. He was about to leave his room but he clutched his head; he could hear static from somewhere. Just as it came it went "Uhh. What the hell was that?" he asked himself. He shook his head "Probably nothing" he said and left.

--

Back in reality, Spyro and the group where still traveling to the imperial city, and Mark was still sleeping. Cynder felt better after that emotional talk with Spyro, she began to wonder if he liked her, and if so, does she like him back? They had just stopped for a break when a group of riders charged their way from the forest. They circled them and surrounded them. Their leader, a man garbed in a type of Persian clothing and riding a horse rode up to them.

"In the name of Sallahadin! I order you to explain why you are trespassing in human territory" the Lead rider demanded, he spoke with a heavy Arabic accent. "Please, we are here to attend the council of Kings and the Imperial city" Sedro explained. The leader pointed a rifle at Sedro "And you are?" he asked. "I am Sedro, the Dragon King" he said. The riders began to mutter to themselves.

The leader took this news with surprise "T-The Dragon K-King?" he stuttered. "We heard about the famous Dragon King from all over. We thought it was a myth, but it appears we where wrong" he said lowering his gun. One of the men poked Mark, but Yulie smacked his hand "Ow" he said. "What is it?" the leader asked. "Rasha, this girl just smacked my hand when I tried to touch the child" the solider said. Rasha looked at Yulie then at Sedro "Why did she just smack my comrade's hand?" he asked him. "Probably because that boy next to her is my son" Sedro explained.

The others murmured to each other. "My apologizes, we had no idea your son was here" Rasha said, he glanced at Mark "What happened to him?" he asked. "He was poisoned by the Order of the Shadow" Sedro told him. "Poisoned?" he asked. "Yes, that's why we are heading to the Imperial City, to heal him and attend the council" Sedro explained. "We serve the Saracen King Sallahadin, since we are heading to the same place, we can help you reach the city, in return he you can stay at the Saracen embassy in the city" Rasha said. "Thank you" Sedro said "We would be honored if you could escort us" he added.

The Saracens, Spyro and the others soon traveled to the city, all the while Mark was becoming more and more poisoned with the Devil's shade.

--

In Mark's dreams, Mark had spent many days enjoying the feeling of being home again, but he began to notice strange things going on. One day while he was hanging out in the town with his brother, he noticed that the people stood there, not moving at all, as if they where suspended in time. Revan was also motionless "What the hell?" he asked. Just then the people began to move again. "Hey Mark, what wrong?" his brother asked. "Nothing" he said. They continued to walk along, but Mark was still troubled with what happened.

The next day, another strange event happened. This time at the hangout, Mark was talking with the others when he felt a weird pain inside of him "Excuse me guys" he said and left "What's with him?" Will asked. The shrugged. Mark stepped outside and fell to his knees, clutching his chest _Gah! What's going on? Why does my chest hurt? _He wondered. The pain soon went away, Mark panted, sweating. "What's going on here?" he asked.

The strange feelings didn't stop there. A few days later, while heading to the docks, he noticed the people looked pale, ghost-like even. Mark was confused and scared so he headed back home. As the days went by the feelings became more frequent. Mark thought he had entered a living hell. Then one night after dinner, he was in his room, thinking over what was going on. "What is happening?" he said. "These weird feelings, they're becoming frequent, what is going on with me?" he asked himself. Just then he felt a sharp pain in his arm, he crumbled to the ground screaming in pain "What is happening?!" he yelled. Soon everything went black.

Mark woke up to see nothing, nothing but pitch-blackness. Suddenly he felt something grow on his arm; he looked and saw a dragon's arm assimilate on his right hand. Mark looked scared at the arm. Soon he was moving, but he wasn't doing it, the arm had taken control of his actions. Mark soon entered a room; moonlight was shining down on two people. His parents. The arm was pulling out his sword. _No. _The arm made him move towards his parents. _No. _The arm was about to strike them. _NO! STOP!_ He yelled.

Just when he was about to strike, he woke up, panting and sweating. He was also shaking. "What-What the hell was that?" he asked. He didn't have time to think about it when he felt someone wrap their arms around him. "Your awake, your finally awake"

--

**Looks like Mark's finally up, but the question is, where is he? and who is hugging him (Hint: this happened before) tune in to find out.**


	11. Welcome Back Little One

**Hey, hows everyone? If your ready for another Chapter of TDK well here it is! R&R plz**

--

**Chapter 11: Welcome Back… Little One**

Spyro and the others arrived at the City at the dead of night, even at night it was beautiful. The center of the city had a giant white tower at the center of it. The city itself was split into six sections. Each holding a nation's people and economy, with an embassy in each. "So basically it's a cultural hot spot" Sparx said seeing the city. "Yes, we'll head to the Saracen embassy first, then once your son is well again we'll go to the Council, its tomorrow by the way." Rasha said.

They snuck in the city, headed to the embassy and gave them their rooms; each was decorated with lavish carpets, tapestries, and some plants of various types. Mark was taken by some healers to examine him, after hours of healing they told Sedro and the group he was infected with Devil's shade. "I'd never thought they'd stoop so low as to use that" Rasha said. "What is Devil's shade anyway?" Siegfried asked. "It's a plant that, if used in poison, can put the victim into a dream-like sleep. But why Mark?" Rasha explained. "Perhaps because of his past" Cynder said. "That's a possibility, but first we gotta do something about the devil's shade" Sedro said.

Three days later, Yulie was watching Mark, when he thrashed in his sleep, moaning. "No" he said. "Guys he's waking up!" Yulie yelled. "No" Mark said louder. Sedro, Spyro and the others rushed in the room "He's coming to?" Sedro asked. "Yes" yulie told them "NO! STOP!" Mark screamed. He soon woke up, panting and sweating. He looked scared, as if he had come out of a nightmare. Yulie, overcome with emotion, threw her arms around him and sobbed "Your awake, you're finally awake" she said sobbing.

--

Mark was still dazed right now, but seeing his friends and family surrounding him, and Yulie hugging him meant he had woken up from whatever put him to sleep. Yulie soon let go of him, tears streaming down her face. "What-What happened? Where are we? And why does everything here look like it was made from Persia?" he asked looking around.

They soon laughed at his question, but still told him everything. They explained about what happened at the sea, how Cynder got the poison out of him, about their journey to the City, meeting Rasha and them getting here. "Looks like I owe you Cynder for saving my butt" Mark said as Sedro finished. "Only you awake will do fine" Cynder told him. "Yes, but what I want to know is, what happened while you where sleeping?" Spyro asked. Mark sighed "Well you'd better get comfy, 'cause it's a long story" he said.

He then explained about his dream, about being home again, hanging out with his friends, meeting his parents, and explained about all the things that where happening to him. He then told them about the arm and what is was doing shortly before he woke up. The room was silent, outside it was just beginning to turn to day. "So, was that it?" Siegfried asked. "Yep, that last part was scary, I felt the arm taking control of me, and I couldn't fight it." Mark said. "Mark…" yulie said placing a hand on his, the two smiled at each other.

Realizing they wanted to talk alone, Sedro made a motion with his head and the group left the room.

--

"Are you sure you should leave them alone?" Spyro asked him. "Yeah, I mean, they knew each other for a while, if you leave them alone…" Sparx began. "Don't even say it" Cynder interrupted. "Don't worry, before we left I placed Kuzo in there to watch them, follow me" Sedro said, the followed him to his room. "Gather around" he said. The group (Rasha included) sat in a circle around an incense. Sedro lit it and the room was filled with a heavenly scent. Sedro closed his eyes and muttered an incantation "Now, we'll look through Kuzo's eyes and see what he sees" Sedro explained. The incense soon turned green and they where engulfed in the smoke, at first they saw nothing but darkness, but soon they saw the inside of Mark's room, looking through Kuzo's eyes.

--

As soon as they left Mark felt relaxed. "Mark… I'm sorry you had to go through all that" Yulie said. "Yeah, at first I was happy again, being back home, talking with my friends, and hanging out like old times. It was like a dream" he told her. "Listen, I'm sorry." Yulie said. "Sorry? About what?" he asked. "I don't know I just am" she said. Mark could see tears well up in her eyes, Yulie soon hugged him, Mark returned the hug "I forgive you" he said.

Yulie soon cried into his chest "I missed you" she told him. "So did I" Mark said. Outside the sun was getting up over the horizon. The two watched this from the window "It's morning" Yulie said. "Yeah" Mark added. The two where silent for a few minutes before Mark broke the silence "Toady's the council right?" he asked. "Yeah, you think you're well enough to go?" Yulie asked him.

"Yeah" he groaned, he tried to get up but Yulie stopped him. "Before you try to get up I want to tell you something." Yulie said. "What?" Mark asked. Yulie giggled and moved towards him. The next moment was something he (Or Sedro and the others) didn't expect. Yulie gave him a soft, passionate kiss on the lips. The sun had begun rising, so he was able to see everything that happened, he blushed a light red color. Yulie broke away "Welcome back…" she said then whispered into his ear "…Little One".

Mark blushed a deep beet red, both surprised by the kiss, and about her calling him "Little One" which she never called him before. Yulie giggled seeing the look on his face. "SO, you ready for the Council?" She asked him. Mark was too embarrassed to say anything, so she left him in his room, still in shock over what just happened.

--

Spyro and the others watched the whole scene unfold from Kuzo's eyes, when they got back to reality; they still replayed the kiss over and over again. "Wow" Sparx said. "I so didn't see that coming" Revan said. "Sedro, your son has to be blessed by gods himself to have a girl like that" Rasha commented to Sedro. Sedro, Spyro, not to mention Nick and Siegfried had their mouths wide open. "Huh? What?" Sedro asked when he got back to reality.

"I never knew she cared so much for Mark" Cynder admitted. "Damn, he's lucky" Siegfried said in a whisper-like tone. Nick said nothing. "Why did I know that was going to happen?" Spyro said dazed. After what seemed like half-an-hour they realized the Council was today. "Come on, we gotta prepare for the council" Revan said. The others agreed and ran out the door. "Am I the only one still dazed about what happened?" Sparx asked to himself.

--

**Wow, that chapter even surprised me, and i wrote it! Anyway, wait for another upcoming chapter in my story to be posted.**


	12. The Council of Kings

**Hey my readers, im back and since school's finally out, i can be able to write when ever i want. Also, i decided to add a new character to the story. You'll find out who he is soon enough. Anyway here's chapter 12. R&R plz, and if you want, R&R my other stories i made.**

--

**Chapter 12: The Council of Kings**

Everyone was getting ready for the Council that would take place at noon. Mark was still dazed over what happened, but he snapped out of it and prepared himself also. By 11:30, the group had met outside the embassy; Rasha would guide them towards the giant tower they saw, which was where the council would be held. They passed by through the less crowded streets and arrived at the tower a few minutes before the Council began.

They had opened the door to the council rooms; they saw a large, circular table, surrounded by many chairs; about 20 or more. Each table had a King of a country with a symbol to represent each king. The Kings sat in chairs around the circle, and each chair beside them had their son next to them. The Kings turned their heads and saw the group enter. "What meaning is this?" a king asked, he had red and gold robes with a cape, had a long dark orange beard and a bald spot on his head, the insignia on his chair was a lion. And spoke in a heavy English accent.

"Calm down Robert, perhaps there is a reason why my general has these people with them" anther king said calmly, he had dark, brownish skin, wore a turban and had some Persian battle armor worn; he spoke in a deep, Arabic accent, the insignia on his chair was a crescent moon. "Alright Rasha, why are these people here?" he asked him. "With all due respect, this is Sedro, the Dragon King of legend and his sons, Mark and Revan" Rasha explained.

The kings muttered to each other "The Dragon King?! He's Real?!" a king asked. "Yes, I've heard of them. They are said to have power to rival gods." Another added. "Enough!" Robert said. "We are sincerely sorry for the interruption Sedro, but we thought you where a myth, a mere legend" Robert explained. _Obviously they haven't heard of the rumors _Mark thought.

"Well my appearance has proven that I and my sons are not rumors" he said. "And _them_?" Robert asked pointing to Spyro and the others. "Friends of ours" Sedro told. "Very well, please take a seat" Sallahadin insisted as they sat. "Thank you, but who are the other kings?" Mark asked Robert. "Ah yes, I forgot. I am King Robert, ruler of England. My son Richard is to be next in line." Robert explained motioning to the teen next to him. He had orange hair similar to his father, and a white and gold robe with a cape. He carried a long, steel sword on his hip.

"I am Sallahadin, leader of the Saracens, and it appears you've met my son Rasha" he said. The group looked at him surprised. "Are you saying Rasha is your son?" they asked. "Yes, he didn't tell you?" Sallahadin asked. "No he didn't" Mark said. "Well then, allow me to introduce the other kings." He said. He motioned a hand to the king next to him.

"This is Barca, leader of the Scottish and his son Winston" Sallahadin explained. The two both had kilts on ("They where kilts?" Mark muttered to his father. "Yes, though the reason for them I have no idea." Sedro replied) Barca had a bagpipe next to him; he wore a sleeveless shirt and had a short orange beard. Winston had a small moustache and a two-handed sword on his back, he was muscular. The symbols on their chairs had a Scottish pattern on it.

"This is The Samurai of the land (We don't know his name), ruler of Japan, and his son Jack" They saw a man with dark hair; he had a black and blue striped robe, he had a katana on his hip. His son wore a white robe and a straw hat, he had black hair with most of it tied in a small knot; he also had a katana on the side of his chair. The symbol on the chair was a circle with a diagonal square in it, on the lines of the square there where cross marks on it. "Is that everyone?" Sedro asked. "Well, there is Mark the Dragon lord but he's not here yet" Robert said. "Mark the Dragon lord?" they asked looking at Mark. "Well, we'll have to start with out him." Sallahadin said.

The Kings told the story of the Order "Ever since Heldar and the Order showed up, they had been taking our people to work in the mines. But we where hearing word of two of them gone, we thought they had given up and hid; but apparently they where killed. We decided to hold a Council, hoping the hero who slew two of them would come." Robert explained. "But we must know, they kept referring to someone as their _King _do you know who he is?" Sallahadin asked.

"Unfortunately we do, the king they refer to is Malefor, the Dark Master." Mark said. Sedro sighed "I think its time I told you all everything" he said. All eyes where on Sedro. "Millennia ago, there existed Three Dragons, One was Bahamut, the first dragon to be known, the Second was myself, the first human to cross over, and the last was Malefor. We where know as the Three Dragon Kings" he explained.

The table in front of them shot up images, it showed three dragons, two where gold, one was purple. "Malefor was the first purple dragon, so he had been given impressive powers, he could master all the elements, but he wasn't a dragon of any of them." Sedro continued; the images showed a dragon practicing the elements, first fire, the ice, the lightning, wind, earth and many others.

"He soon became so powerful he had unlimited raw power. Soon we banished him, during this time we where at war with the apes; then Malefor betrayed us, took our gems and taught them how to use the elements" Sedro explained. They soon saw Malefor banished, him taking gems and teaching apes. "He built a mountain fortress from the very pits of it, now it's known as the Mountain of Malefor" They soon saw him building a fortress from the mountain walls.

"We put a stop to him and banished him to Hell" Sedro said. The images showed Sedro and Bahamut battling Malefor and sealing him away with the Guardians help. "It was around this time my sons where born" He exclaimed. They soon saw a woman holding two children in her arms; the woman had long, black hair. _So that's what mom looked liked_ Mark thought to himself, it looked liked everyone was thinking the same thing. "So, we soon realized that even though we stopped Malefor, he would come after us and our children." Sedro looked at his sons. "This was why we sent you to the human world." He told them.

They soon saw Sedro and his wife outside a house, both children where in baskets; they placed them at the door, rang the bell and disappeared. Soon two people opened the door and saw the two kids, they took them inside. "The rest my sons know. But we are here to take down the Order before the summon Malefor again, two are gone and we need your help, in stopping them and Malefor." Sedro explained.

The kings were silent throughout Sedro's tale, even Sparx didn't comment on this. Spyro looked at Mark and Revan _so, that explains about how they got to the human world_ he thought. "So, you need our help to stop them before…" Sallahadin stopped. "Before darkness overtakes us all" The Samurai of the Land finished. They noticed his voice was deep, noble. "Yes, we must stop them, we would be glad to join you" Robert said. "Any we as well lads" Barca told them, his voice was a mix of Scottish and English. "They all agreed, just then a guard entered the room. "Pardon me lords and ladies, but Mark the Dragon Lord has arrived" he said. "Excellent, when will he be here?" Barca asked. "Right now" the guard said and left. The kings talked to themselves, "Now? How can he be able to get here now?" Mark asked. Just then two people teleported in, a few seconds later a giant gust of wind came, the force of it sent most people flying, chairs toppled over, and Sparx slammed himself into the wall.

When the gust of wind was gone, Mark staggered to his chair, which fell over; Sparx had to be pulled off the wall by the others. "Who the fuck is that?" Mark exclaimed.

--

**Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Jack or his father, the other kings i own 'cept Sallahadin he belongs to Assassin's Creed. **

**Who is this mysterious man? Is he Mark the Dragon Lord? Read my next chp to find out.**


	13. Mark the Dragon Lord

**Author's Note: Hey everyone, im back. I had some procrastination problems and i was playing Devil May Cry 3 most of the time. Anyway, here's chapter 13, This goes out to my friend montecristo, who i decided to add his character to my story. Here's to you man!**

--

**Chapter 13: Mark the Dragon Lord**

The group was staggering from the force of the wind, they saw a man and a dragon standing in front of the door. The man was tall, well-built, his hair was long and spiky and gold colored, which Mark thought it was a shining blond color, and carried a red sword on his back. His cloths where a white coat with a black shirt underneath, Mark also saw two guns on their holsters, one black, another red. Mark also saw a large black dragon, it was female, and looked liked Cynder when she was corrupted (Ignitus told him about what she looked like before this happened). "Ah, Mark the Dragon Lord. It's about time you arrived" Barca said staggering to his chair.

--

Mark looked at the people in front of him, one was a purple dragon, he looked almost like an adult, and a small dragonfly was hovering beside him. Next to him was a large black dragoness. He saw a man with dirty-blond hair, brown eyes, and had a black dragon claw on his left arm. Next to him was a man with similar colored hair, wearing a brown coat and white undershirt, he had a claymore next to him.

He also saw two men with white hair; both had swords on their backs. One had a red coat with brown pants; the other had a dark blue coat with a red vest underneath. _These are the two devil hunters I heard about_ Mark thought. Next to one of them he saw a woman, she wore white priestess clothing and a gold chain with a small ruby in it, and some of her hair was out of place from the wind.

He also saw a girl with ginger colored hair and eyes; she wore a blue dress and had a small white ribbon in her hair. _That must be the Dragon King's girlfriend I heard about _he thought. Mark also saw the man who asked the question a few minutes ago. He had short, black cropped hair, a slightly big chin, with a moustache. He wore a gold colored shirt with pants, he picked up his sword, then Mark noticed his arm, it was golden like the other guy's, it was a dragon's claw also.

He then noticed some of them where getting up from the floor; then he remembered they transported here at the speed of sound, the force of the travel made them go faster than sound. He realized they had created a sonic boom when they got here and that was why everyone was on the ground or getting up.

--

"Uhh... Sorry about the wind, we just teleported from somewhere at the speed of sound, this happens when we do this." Mark told him. Spyro and the others looked at Mark, then at the Dragon Lord multiple times until Sparx said. "Uh man, two marks. This just gets weirder and weirder." They agreed with him. "Well, not only are all of the kings here, but also the Dragon Kings and the Purple dragon of legends and the Dark Master's old general. This truly _is_ an honor" he exclaimed.

"Mark, shouldn't we introduce ourselves first?" asked the Dragoness. "Ah yes I forgot. I am Mark "Mustang" Jurkiewicz, a human from another dimension. This here is my wife Godith." He told motioning to his wife. "Oookkay, so you're a human from Mark's world?" Spyro asked. "Yes" he said. "How old are you two and how did you come here??" Cynder asked them.

"Well Godith is 5 billion years old and I'm 15 billion years old." He explained. Everyone looked at him surprised. "Damn, you're that old?" Sparx exclaimed. Spyro and Cynder glared at him. "Well yeah, haven't you met a guy who's old as the universe?" He asked. No one said anything. "Didn't think so" he said. "So where do you come from?" Siegfried asked.

--

**Author's Note: I took this off of montecristo's story (hope you don't mind man.)**

--

"I come from a different world called Earth. I was born on July 9, 1994, in New York City, New York, in the United States of America. I later on received my powers in 2004, after a lightning strike. It gave me all the power I wanted. I learned how to use it, control it and yet understand more of it. After I discovered I was able to travel through time, I later discovered that I was able to go to different worlds that people though never existed" He continued.

"So you can travel between dimensions, and time?" Yulie asked. "In a nutshell, yeah. I met Godith when I traveled to the Earth's creation, then 10 billion years later after the Earth formed we met" He said. "So you're old as the universe, but can you die?" Revan then asked. "The thing is, when I got my powers, I became immortal somewhat, but I can die. Don't ask how I'll never tell you." he said. Mark soon walked to a chair, kicked the leg. The chair spun in the air and landed with Mark taking a seat. "Show off" Mark muttered. "You know it's weird, both me and my brother are from Pennsylvania and we where both born in New York a year earlier before you." Revan exclaimed. "That is weird" Mark said. "Anyway, continue Dragon Lord" Sedro said.

"Thank you, now as I was saying, Godith and I married sometime later; soon afterwards we had a lot of children, all who are dragons, about 540 or something like that. Also, we heard about Sedro and you guys in the realms from all over, we realized you'd head here so we teleported and puff, we're here." He told them. "I want to know something, just how powerful are you?" Mark asked. "You already saw how powerful I am" he replied. "No, I meant was how strong are you?" Mark told him. "Well in that case I'll show you, meet me outside in a few minutes, there's a good plain we can fight just outside the city." He told them.

"As appealing as that sounds, I think I'll pass" Dante said. "Though a fight every now and then does make life a little more interesting" Mark said pulling out his blade and pointing it to the Dragon Lord. "Don't you think?" he asked. "Yeah, I'll be outside if you want to fight." Mark said leaving the room.

"Do you even realize you're out of his league?" Rasha exclaimed. "No, but if he's as powerful as he said, he might prove a challenge" Mark said casually.

--

**I do not own Mark the Dragon Lord or Godith, they belong to montecristo. **


	14. Dragon Lord vs Dragon King

**Well i have thought of it and decided to give both Mark the dragon Lord and Mark the Dragon King nicknames, you can find them in my story. Any way here it is. R&R**

--

**Chapter 14: Dragon Lord vs. Dragon King**

Mark went to the plains where he was said to meet the Dragon Lord in a few minutes. He transformed into his dragon form and flew there. "Huh, wonder where he is." Mark wondered aloud. He soon found the dragon lord below him, mark landed a few feet away from him and changed to human again.

"So, you can change your self into a dragon?" The Dragon Lord asked. "Yeah, and into a wolf also" said Mark. "Well, I can't wait to see how this fight will turn out" The Dragon lord said pulling out his fire sword. "Well? Come on!" Mark taunted as they flew at each other.

--

**You know I think I'll call Mark the Dragon Lord "Mustang" from now on because it's hard to tell each other apart ya know? Plus it sounds cool**

--

Mark and Mustang (Mark the Dragon Lord) both crossed blades, struggling for dominance. "Damn your strong" Mark said. "I could say the same thing about you also" Mustang grunted. Both unlocked blades and pulled out their guns and started shooting, the bullets collided and bounced off each other. _His moves… they're like mine _Mark thought.

He used his dragon arm to grab and pull Mustang towards him, he then uppercutted him, jumped up and threw him to the ground, he created a small crater where he hit the ground; and then he shot his guns at Mustang. "That had to do it" Mark said dropping down from the sky. The dust cleared and Mustang was standing there, hands on his sword, one leg over the other and smiling. "That's all? I thought you'd be more of a challenge" Mustang said.

"Oh I'm just getting started!" Mark told him and charged at Mustang. Mustang used instant transmission and teleported out of Mark's attack. "What the?" Mark exclaimed. Soon Mustang appeared above Mark and twisted himself in the air, firing both his guns and unleashing a rain of bullets on Mark. Mark blocked his bullets with a wave of his sword, sending them in different directions.

"Wow, no one's ever managed to survive that attack" Mustang commented. "You haven't seen anything yet" Mark told him. Mark activated his dragon state and charged at him with great speed. _Holy Shit he's fast! _Mustang thought as he blocked the slashes and bullets. "Your pretty good kid" Mustang told him. "Your not that bad yourself Mustang" Mark said as he slashed at him. "Mustang?" he asked. "Yeah, it helps tell us apart, and it's your nickname right?" Mark asked.

He had to admit, it did sound cool. "Well, it seems like I have to use my secret technique." Mustang said. "What technique?" Mark asked. "This one" Mustang said. He rose in the air, a gold light radiated from him. "Just so you know you're the first person who ever forced me to use this" He explained. "What the?" Mark wondered. Suddenly the light faded in a flash. Above Mark was a half-human, half-dragon version of Mustang.

--

After Mark went to fight the Dragon Lord everyone was curious as to what will happen. They didn't have to wait because they soon heard gun shots and sword clashes. They ran out to see flashes of light in a small plain. "Looks like they started." Spyro said. "I hope Mark knows what he's getting himself into" Cynder said. "Knowing Mark, he'll probably kick that Dragon Lord's ass or something" sparx exclaimed. "Don't bet on it, my husband has some tricks up his sleeve" Godith told them. They soon saw a bright flash of light. "What the hell is that?" Revan asked. "My husband unleashing his half-dragon form" Godith said with a grin. "Half-dragon form?" They exclaimed.

--

Mark stared at Mustang's form. He saw wings on his back, his eyes where blue, he had a tail on his back end and spike coming out. His fire sword burned brightly in his hand. "Surprised?" he asked. "What are you?" Mark asked. "This is my half-dragon state, impressive eh?" He asked. "You know, you're the first person who has ever pushed me this far as to use this form." Mustang explained. "Well then, now we can see who's more powerful. Me or You" Mark said going to his stance.

Mustang charged at him, both blades clashed in a shower of sparks. Mark was struggling to gain the upper hand, but Mustang wasn't struggling. "What power!" Mark grunted as they broke free. Mustang charged at him again, this time disappearing and reappearing in different locations. _Damn he's fast! _Mark thought watching him disappear and reappear again.

Mustang caught him off guard and sliced his back, Mark screamed at the hit. Mustang soon sliced him again and again in different directions. "To easy" He said. He grabbed Mark, threw him into the air, jumped up and kicked him to the ground. Mustang leapt from the crater he made. "Looks like I win" He said. He began to walk away when he heard some rumbling. He turned and saw Mark coming out of the hole.

"You just never give do you?" He asked. "This…Isn't…Over…Yet…I… still…have…a…trick…up my sleeve" Mark grunted with every word. Mustang saw his wife Godith and Mark's friends coming from the city; he also saw what looked like the entire city following them. _Looks like our private battle just went public _Mustang thought as the people came to watch the fight.

--

By the time they got to the fight they saw Mark in pain clutching his side and, from what Godith told them, was The Dragon Lord's half-dragon form. "Mark!" Yulie called, she was about to run to his side but Cynder stopped her, she shook her head. "This is between these two, we have no place here." She told her. Yulie looked at her boyfriend, worried _Mark…_

--

"Looks like your friends are here to watch this little fight." Mustang said. "Heh. Figures. They can't help but watch us fight." Mark said. The plain was silent, even the wind was quiet. "You know it's funny" Mark said. "What is? The fact I kicked your ass?" Mustang asked. "No, you're the first person who's ever proven a challenge to me, everyone else I fought where to easy or not that powerful. You're the first who's ever pushed me over the edge. I thank you" Mark said bowing. Mustang took this as a compliment. The people muttered to themselves in shock and awe.

"And" Mark told him. The muttering stopped. "You're the first person to force me to use this" Mark said. "Do what?" Mustang wondered aloud. He soon saw Mark make some hand signs _Wait a minute… Are you saying he knows the… _He didn't have time to finish the thought when he saw a ball of lightning in Mark's right hand.

"Is that what I think it is?" Revan wondered aloud. "Lightning…BLADE!" Mark yelled as the ball of energy began to send small bolts in different directions. "Impossible! No one I know can use that technique, even when critically injured." Mustang exclaimed. "To think, I was saving this for when I had no other tricks left to play." Mark said. "And you're the first person who's ever gotten me to use this. You should be honored" He said. Mark looked up at Mustang. He saw his eyes where gold and the pupils where slits.

Mark soon charged directly at Mustang, yelling his war cry "This is the End!" He called and thrusted his hand towards Mustang. Soon both of the combatants where engulfed in a cloud of rocks and dust, everyone covered their eyes from the force of the blast. When the dust settled they saw Mark on one knee panting heavily, on the other side they saw the dragon Lord clutching his side and panting heavily.

"M…Man, that attack was powerful, i think one of my hearts stopped." Mustang said beating his chest a few times. Mark collapsed on the ground, tired and exhausted. Spyro and the others ran towards him while Godith ran towards Mustang. "Are you alright?" She asked her husband. "Yeah, that last attack nearly killed me. Luckily I moved towards the left before the attack hit." Mustang grunted. "Damn he's strong" he said looking at Mark. _Almost as strong as me_ he thought _Maybe I found someone as powerful as me._

Mark groaned as he got up. "Wow, that attack took more out of me than I thought." He said weakly. Mustang walked towards him and offered a hand. "Good fight" he said. Mark accepted it. "You too" he said. Mark got up and supported Mustang while Mustang supported him. "Where'd you learn the Lightning Blade?" Mustang asked. "From Volteer a while back, before this." Mark explained.

They where passing by the group of people now, eyes staring at them. "You know what Mustang?" Mark asked. "What?" he asked. "Both of us are from the same world, and equally as powerful as the other. Somehow I knew this battle would end in a tie." Mark said. "By the way, I got a good nickname for you" Mustang said. They had begun to head to the city for a drink at a tavern. "What is it?" Mark asked. "The Sleeping King" Mustang said.

--

**Well i hope that solves everyones problems. From now on Mark the dragon Lord will be called Mustang(with montecristo's permission) and Mark the Dragon King will be called the Sleeping King (though i did like the name Big Boss, what do you think?) Also i don't own the Lightning Blade technique, that belongs to the creators of Naruto and their respective characters who know it. **


	15. The Demon Lord and The Traitor

**Hey my reviewers! here's Chp 15 of TDK. R&R plz**

--

**Chapter 15: The Demon Lord and the Traitor**

After a few weeks from the battle between Mustang (Mark the Dragon Lord) and the Sleeping King (Mark the Dragon King) everyone began to call them by their nicknames, though Mark the Dragon King did liked to be called Big Boss, they also would call him by that name. But the Order have been quiet recently, the other kings still didn't have any idea where Heldar was, or his mines. "This is becoming a problem" Robert said during the usual council. "Yes, we must find Heldar before he can excavate more crystals" Sedro said.

"Heldar, you mean the Crazed Doctor?" Mustang asked, they looked at him confused. "The Crazed Doctor?" Samurai Jack asked. "That's what they are calling him now, he experiments on people, turning them into who knows what" Mustang explained. "Then you know where he is?" Sedro asked. "Yeah, he's on a type of cruiser ship, from what I heard he has 5 of them, the lead is known as "Leviathan" it has the ability to launch ballistic cruise missiles from several hatches. It also can hold a fighter squadron, two of the cruisers provide anti-air protection, and both are called Gigues. And also there are two that provide ESM (Electronic Support Measures) which can increase a plane's radar capabilities. With this fleet, Heldar is unstoppable" Mustang explained.

"How do we stop them?" Sallahadin asked. "We first have to find him and his mines. Then we can plan from there." Mustang said. The council ended with Robert saying they will send spies to find Heldar, after which Mustang and the group went to have a council of their own.

"So we won't know where Heldar is until the spies find anything?" Big Boss asked. "Yeah, until then we can relax" Dante said. They where in Mustang's room in the Grand Tower. The other kings decided they where allowed to stay in the tower for the remainder of their stay. Mustang was given a large room with lavish decorations, so was everyone else. It was evening, the sun was beginning to set and they where in Mustang's room.

"Still, I want to know. Why did they poison you with Devil's shade?" Mustang asked Mark the Dragon King (Big Boss/Sleeping King). "I don't know, probably to take me out or get rid of me." He said. "Weird, they used a plant in a poison to put you in deep sleep? That just seems rather corny" Richard said. The princes where also with them, since they became good friends they decided to hangout with them.

"Yes, a plant that gives you a nightmare-like sleep won't have any effect on someone." Jack said. "Hmm, maybe it's got another effect?" Siegfried suggested. "Maybe but we can't know for sure" Godith said. "Right, we'll talk about this tomorrow, right now it's almost dinner." Mark said. They left and had dinner in the dining room, afterwards they went to bed.

--

Revan looked at the group heading to their rooms. He looked both directions and turned a corner. He went into a dark corridor and looked to see if anyone was following him, no one was. He sighed and opened a portal, stepping through it he put on his hood. Unbeknownst to him, a small yellow dragonfly was watching and flew after him.

--

Revan found himself in a dark forest, a full moon was shining down on the forest, the trees where leafless and dead, some crows where sitting on the branches, cawing at him. The Demon Lord ignored them and walked towards a black fortress-like temple, sounds of metal and various shouts filled the air. He walked past some apes working on some armor and other apes. he passed by a tavern and dodged an orc who flew out the window, he passed by some thugs who looked at him without saying a word, and went to the temple. He opened the door and entered the room. "I'm here" he said.

Sparx was following behind him, hiding behind walls and other things to make sure he didn't see him. _What's he doing here? _He thought as he followed Revan. He passed by some familiar rooms in the temple _Wait a minute, this is the Temple! _Sparx realized _what a dump, did they forget to clean this place while we where gone? _He thought, surveying the debris and junk on the floor.

Revan turned a corner into a large room, a statue of a dragon was standing there, the dragon was tall, his eyes glowing green, and it was the same statue at Mount. Malefor a few years back. "So, this is what Malefor looks like" Revan said staring at the statue. "Ah Revan, about time you showed" Tyranus said walking towards him "What do you think of the Temple?" he asked. "A perfect stronghold for us" Revan told him. "How lond have you been stationed here with Mephiles?" He asked. "A few months, we made it ours after you and the other dragon left the night after the order's attack." Tyranus said.

Sparx was watching this from a corner in the hall. "So they're both Traitors" he muttered. "Anyway, has the group found out of Heldar's location yet?" tyranus asked. "No, they have no idea he's at the Valley of the Lost located a few hours away from the Imperial City." Revan told him. "Keep your voice down!" Tyranus hissed "If anyone hears you then Heldar's location will be found. We've been trying to keep Heldar and the Leviathan secret, should Sedro and the others know it, our experiments are finished" He told him. _Valley of the Lost? Experiments? _Sparx wondered.

"You know what we got to do right?" Tyranus asked. "Yeah, I'll bring him here" Revan said. "Make sure know one knows, if they find out the plan to turn Mark over to us. Then we're done for." Tyranus said as Revan opened a portal. "Don't worry, I'll get it done" he said and started to walk through it. "Wait!" a voice said. both looked and saw Mephiles walking towards them, but he was accompanied by someone else. A man in a blue coat, white hair folded backwards and weilding a katana was with them. "Are you sure the Devil's shade is working?" the man asked. "Vergil, you and all of us both know about it's other effect, once it is inside a person it will turn into a parasite and slowly take over the host. We've already done that part, now we gotta get my brother here to complete it." revan explained.

"I know what it does, i just want to be sure it's working properly" Vergil told him. "Also, we want you to bring the girl to us" Mephiles said. "Yulie? Why her?" Revan asked. "She's becoming close to your brother, we could use this as bait to lure him here, also get Cynder while your at it. from what you told us she could help us get Spyro" Mephiles explained. "Alright, but Tyranus is coming with me" Revan told them. "Why me?" he asked. "Cause if i have to get Yulie, you got to get Cynder got it?" he asked. "Yeah alright" he said and went throught the portal with Revan.Sparx overheard their entire conversation and followed them through the portal. _I got to warn the others! _He thought.

--

**So the Devil's shade has another effect! and Revan has turned traitor on the group, what will happen next? Read my next chap to find out.**


	16. Kidnapped

**Here's another chap. Hope you like it. R&R plz,and R&R my other chaps if you want to.**

--

**Chapter 16: Kidnapped**

Revan exited the portal with Tyranus, both where on the roof of a house just across the Grand Tower. "Alright, you get Yulie while I'll get Cynder" tyranus said. "I know who I got to get, just make sure no one knows of this" Revan said. The two jumped down off the house and proceeded to the tower, but a small dragonfly was flying as fast as he could to reach his friends before they did.

--

"Hey where's Sparx?" Big Boss asked. Spyro and Mark (Big Boss) where walking towards their room. "Don't know, maybe he went to bug someone else" Spyro said. Big Boss chuckled at this. Suddenly they saw sparx flying towards them. "Whoa man what's wrong?" Spyro asked him. "No time… Revan…Tyranus…Traitors...Going to capture…Yulie and Cynder" he panted heavily. "Wait slow down, take a deep breath and tell us, what the hell are you talking about?" Big Boss asked.

Sparx told them about the entire conversation he heard at the Temple to them. "What?! My brother's working for them?!" he yelled. "Yeah, and they plan on capturing Yulie and Cynder to lure you into a trap" Sparx told them. "Then what are we doing here?! We got to warn everyone!" Spyro exclaimed and went to warn everyone.

--

Yulie was talking with Cynder, both where talking about Mustang and the fight a few weeks ago. Suddenly a servant came up to them. "Pardon me my ladies, but the Lords Spyro and Mark the Dragon King requires that everyone report to the Council Room immediately." The servant told them. "Why now?" cynder asked. "They say it concerns you two and everyone." The servant said.

The two shot a worried looked at one another. "Alright, we'll go there" Yulie said as the two went to the Council room. Revan and Tyranus watched them go from a corner of the corridor. "Looks like we're in trouble" Revan said. "Quick, before they realize we're here." Tyranus whispered. Both silently crept up to the two and grabbed them in a choke hold.

Yulie struggled to break free but the grip was to strong. Revan pulled out a knife and put it under Yulie's throat, tyranus did the same. "Scream and your dead" he threatened. "W-Who are you?" she asked. "I'm afraid I can't answer that." He said. A portal appeared behind them. "You're coming with us" Tyranus whispered. They slowly stepped through the portal. _Mark, please help me _Yulie begged as they where going through the portal.

--

Everyone was in the Council room, all talking to one another. "This better be good for disrupting our evening plans." Richard said in a sour tone. "It better be, I was right in the middle of American Idol" Siegfried said. Richard and the others looked at him weirdly. (**Don't ask me why he watches American Idol, even I don't know**)

Just then Big Boss, Spyro and Sparx entered the room. "Alright, what's going on?" Nick asked. "Yeah, why'd you call us here?" Kyrie asked. "Guys, we just got some disturbing news" boss told them. "My brother, Revan, has turned traitor on us" he said. Everyone was silent, in disbelief over what they just said.

"Where are Yulie and Cynder?" Nick asked. Everyone was looking around the room, wondering the same thing. Boss and Spyro looked at each other in fear. Suddenly they heard a voice, a distorted voice that everyone could hear it. "Brother, I have your girlfriend, as well as Cynder. If you and Spyro want to see them alive, come to the Temple tonight. Come alone, or else" The voice said. Everyone was staring at the ceiling, then at Mark and Spyro. "Looks like we have no other choice." Mark said. "Wait, you can't got there, it's probably a trap." Nick told them. "It is a trap, but we don't have any other option" Spyro said. Big Boss and Spyro where about to leave the room when Sedro stopped them. "Wait, if you go there will be a chance they will corrupt you both." He said.

"Father, if we don't got here then they'll die" Mark said. "Yes but…" Sedro began. 'If they die I will never forgive myself for that, do you want that to happen?" Mark asked his father. He didn't say anything. "Come on spyro." Mark said taking off with Spyro behind him. Sedro looked at his son flying away, he turned around. "Get the Chronicler and the others." He said.

--

Yulie was forced to the ground by Revan; Cynder was thrown also by Tyranus. "What do you want from us?" Yulie asked terrified. "Nothing really, we just need you here long enough to get Mark and Spyro here." Revan told them. They both realized what was going on. "We're bait" they said. "Yes, now we hope you enjoy your stay, don't worry; your boyfriends will join you soon. Once we take over them first." Tyranus said in a hysterical laugh.

Yulie soon broke down into a sob as their capturers left, laughing hysterically. Cynder comforted her and slowly realized their entire plan. They where bait of Mark and Spyro, once they got here they would turn the over to the Darkness. Cynder looked at Yulie, she felt the same way she felt. They where the key pieces into Revan and Tyranus's plan. "Why is this happening? Why?" she asked herself.

--

**Yulie and Cynder are kidnapped, and Mark and Spyro are walking into a trap. What will happen next? Stay tuned.**


	17. Corruption

**Well, you've been waiting for a while now, and your patience has been awarded. here's chp 17.**

--

**Chapter 17: Corruption**

Spyro and Mark the Dragon King went to the Temple to rescue Yulie and Cynder. They flew for hours until they found it, it was black, the forest was dead, the only sounds where of lumber mills harvesting wood, and the shout from the ground. "This could be a trap" Mark told Spyro as they landed near the temple balcony. "Even if it is, we got to rescue them." Spyro replied.

They entered the temple and saw Malefor's statue, Spyro saw it years ago back at the Mountain of Malefor. But Mark was shocked to see it, staring at him with glowing green eyes. "This place, what did they do to it?" he asked surveying the wreckage from the battle a few months ago. They continued deeper into the temple, passing by corpses of apes on the ground till they found a strange room.

The room had two stone slabs in the middle of it, the floor was covered in dried up blood, and some was fresh too. "This has to be a torture chamber" Mark said. Then they saw both Yulie and Cydner trapped in shadow cages across the room. "Yulie!" Mark called. "Cynder!" Spyro called also. They noticed them. "Run!" Yulie yelled to them. "It's a trap!" Cynder exclaimed.

Just then two apes appeared and grabbed them and forced them to the stone slabs. "Get off of me!" Mark yelled trying to break free. The apes punched him and spyro in the stomach. Both coughed up spit and groaned, the apes chained them up to the slabs. "What's going on?" Mark asked. Tyranus and Mephiles entered the room with wicked grins. "So, you showed up? Guess you couldn't bear to see your loved ones dead now could you?" Tyranus asked slyly. "When I get out of here, I'll have your head on a silver platter" Mark swore. "You're not in a position to make threats Mark." Mephiles told him.

"Sparx told us everything, I know you're here brother, show yourself!" Mark called. Sure enough, Revan appeared from the shadows, along with someone else. The man next to him had a blue coat, he had white hair folded back just like Revan's and at his side he had a katana. "Well, it appears the bait worked after all" the man said. "So you're Vergil? Dante's twin brother?" Spyro asked. "Yes, Revan has told us many stories about you two, especially about Cynder and Yulie" He said.

"Brother. Why? Why did you betray us?" Mark asked. "For my own reasons" Revan said. "We where working on an experiment for Heldar, and he needed a guinea pig for it, we chose you." Vergil told him. "Why me? Why not revan?" Mark asked. "We didn't want it to be noticed, but Revan told us about your past, so we decided to use you. Sparx told you about the prolonged exposure to the devil's shade; it'll turn into a parasite and, once ordered to, it'll begin to corrupt you from the inside out." Mephiles said venomously.

Spyro looked at Mark and saw he was scared stiff, in the many months since he knew him he never saw him scared, now he saw him scared for the first time. "Its time" Revan said and snapped his fingers. Mark felt something inside him move and squirm, Mark screamed as the devil's shade began to take over him. Spyro, Cynder, and Yulie saw a black shape moving inside him. Suddenly black tendrils appeared in his chest and began spreading over him; thick-black lines appeared over his right eye, his eyes themselves turned blood red.

Mark suddenly stopped screaming, instead he began laughing. He laughed a wicked laugh "Well, that went well." Revan said smirking. "Strange, I thought it would have awoken his darker side." Tyranus replied. Suddenly a dark aura surrounded him and enveloped him in darkness, the aura soon disappeared and Mark took on a demonic appearance.

He had horns on top of his head, his teeth where pointed, spikes appeared along his spine, his face was paler and his dragon arm was black as night. His eyes became slits and where colored blood red. Spyro and Cynder looked at him in fear and shock, Yulie looked at him in fear and sadness. "No, what did you do to him?!" Yulie exclaimed to them. "This is what the devil's shade ability is, it can enter a person inside poison, then after a while it'll become a parasite, once ordered to it'll corrupt a person from the inside." Vergil explained.

"Finally, the devil's shade has done its work. Now for the other one" Revan said looking at Spyro. They released Mark from his chains Mark turned and looked at Spyro "Soon you'll become like me" he said. His voice was distorted, demonic like actually. "Never!" Spyro yelled. "You don't have a choice, either join us or Cynder and Yulie die" Tyranus said as two apes motioned their blades towards Yulie and Cynder's throats, both whimpered in fear.

Spyro looked at them, he wanted Cynder safe. But at the same time he didn't want to join them, and he didn't want both dead. "Alright, I'll join you, just…just leave them alone." Spyro whispered sadly. "Good" a voice said. Everyone turned and saw a dark cloud hovering towards them. "And I'll make the corruption, less painful. Though you will feel a bit of pain, it'll pass." The cloud assured him. "You're Malefor?" he asked.

"Yes, but only a spiritual form, once I'm freed I'll be able to have my body back." Malefor said. The cloud descended onto spyro and surrounded him. Spyro screamed as the darkness came over him, Cynder yelled at them to stop. Soon the cloud vanished and spyro lifted his head. They saw his scales where pitch-black, his eyes glowed a blood-red, his underbelly was a silver color and he smiled an evil grin.

"Excellent, now the plan can be put to motion." Mephiles said. "We'll go to the Imperial City and rid ourselves of the others" Demon Mark told them. "Vergil, you, Revan, Spyro and Mark will go to the Imperial City. Tyranus and I will go to the Palace and rid ourselves of the others." Mephiles told them. "And those two?" Revan asked looking at Yulie and Cynder. "Keep them, Heldar can use more workers." Mephiles said. He opened a portal. Vergil, Revan, Spyro and Mark entered followed by Mephiles and Tyranus.

The apes let them go and led them to a cell, they threw them in there and locked the doors. Yulie was heartbroken, she lost Mark to the dark side. Cynder felt the same way. "We got to warn the others about this." Cynder said and took out her comm. Crystal.

--

**So Spyro and Mark have become evil, what will happen now? Tune in to find out**


	18. Tragedy

**Well here's chapter 18, sorry for the delay. I didn't have the mood to write for a while and was mostly playing Runescape. Anyway here's chp 18.**

--

**Chapter 18: Tragedy**

Cynder had contacted Sedro and the others, including the Chronicler and the rest at the palace. She and Yulie told them about the Order's plan, including Mark and Spyro's corruption. Sedro and everyone where shocked to hear this. "And what's worse, they're coming to you guys to rid of you" Cynder told them. Everyone was listening to what Cynder told them, The Chronicler, Elva, Falzar, and Leon where watching from the mirror in the Council room, Sedro and the other got the message from their comm. crystals

"So, what Sparx told us was true then" Mustang said. "Chronicler, get out of the palace, if what Cydner said is true, then Mephiles and Tyranus will go after you first." Sedro said to the hologram. "Yes we must…" The Chronicler began. Just then they heard a noise and the two stepped out. "What the…?" Leon exclaimed. The next few minutes where of fighting and bullets. "Damn, we got to get out of here" Falzar said as he and Elva flew off.

--

**Flashback: a few minutes ago**

_The Chronicler, Elva, Falzar, and Leon where listening to what Cydner and Yulie where saying. "Our boy has…" Elva said then broke down crying. Falzar hugged her "Don't worry honey; they'll get him back to his normal self soon." Falzar told her. "Chronicler, get out of the palace, if what Cynder said is true, then Mephiles and Tyranus will go after you first" Sedro said to them. "Yes we must…" he began. _

_Just then their saw a portal appear behind them, they turned to see Mephiles and Tyranus stepping out. "What the…?" Leon exclaimed. The two charged at them. They managed to dodge them; Mephiles brought out two handguns and fired them. They managed to dodge them; Tyranus then charged and stabbed the Chronicler through the throat. _

_"No Chronicler!" Leon said. "Don't worry, your highness" Mephiles said standing next to him. "You'll join him…in Hell!" he exclaimed and shot him in the neck. "Leon!" Falzar and Elva yelled. "Damn we got to get out of here" Falzar said as he and Elva took off. Tyranus was about to chase them "No, we've done our part here. Now it's time for the others" He said._

--

Sedro couldn't believe Leon and The Chronicler where both dead. "Sedro, I'll try to get Elva and Falzar, hold off Revan and the others until I get back." Mustang said and disappeared. He didn't have time to ask why when another portal appeared, Revan, Vergil, Demon Mark and Evil Spyro stepped out of the portal. "Mark! What happened to you?!" Sedro exclaimed seeing his son. "Something even you couldn't know father" he said in his devil voice. "Well, if it isn't my brother Vergil, how've you been?" Dante asked him. "Just fine, but I'm here for something else. Besides father's power" Vergil said. "Let me guess, you want us dead don't you?" Dante asked.

"Something like that" he said. "Enough talk, let's fight" Spyro said and charged at them. Mark fought against his father, he swiped and cleaved at him with endless ferocity. "Mark listen, you're under the Devil's shade's influence. You got to fight it." Sedro told his son. "I know this, and quite frankly, I'm enjoying it." He said. Spyro was fighting against Siegfried, Hunter and Nick. "Spyro, I know you're in there, listen. You got to fight the darkness, do it before you do something you'll regret." Hunter told him. "For once, he's right" Nick said launching arrows at him. "Yeah, Malefor's controlling you. You're not an evil dragon. Wake up!" Siegfried called to him. "Sorry, but the old Spyro you knew is long gone." Evil Spyro told them.

Vergil and Dante fought, both blocking each others moves and countering with others. "You haven't changed a bit" Dante said. "To think, I thought this would be tough. Perhaps I am wrong" Vergil said. Just then Nero charged in and attacked Vergil. "So you're the one Dante told about" Nero said as the two clashed swords.

"Yes, and you're the one who has the devil's arm." Vergil said. "To think, you're the one my sword chose to empower with." He exclaimed. The two unlocked swords, Dante grabbed Nero and helped him up. "Thanks" he said then charged at Vergil with Dante.

The group fought valiantly but where easily defeated. They where backed against the wall, panting and sweating. Demon Mark and the others where standing above them, looking at them with menacing grins. "So, who should we kill first?" Vergil asked. "Hmm, we still have the little bug problem to deal with." Revan said, they looked at Sparx, who was watching from afar. "You-You wouldn't hurt your old friends eh Spyro?" he asked him. Spyro and Mark began walking towards him. "Come on man, we're like brother since we where born. Do you really want me dead?" he asked them. "Let me think…yes" Spyro said. "Time to die, bug" Mark said pulling out his gun.

Just then a huge gust of wind came and stopped their attack. "Who the hell?!" Mark exclaimed. Just then he and Spyro where thrown to the wall and locked in chains. "What the?" Spyro exclaimed. Just then Mustang appeared with Falzar and Elva behind him. "Not good" Revan said. Mustang pulled out a gun from his pocket and fired it, the bullets came so fast they had no idea where they were. "Damn it, we're out of here" Vergil said opening a portal and running through it. "We'll be back, count on it" Revan swore and left with him.

Mustang put the guns back in their holsters. "Well, they're gone. Now for these two." He said walking over to Spyro and Big Boss. One look at those two made Mustang cringe a bit. "Whoa, they really did a number on these two." He said. "Can you do anything for them?" Elva asked with a concerned look at her son. "I can try, let's start with spyro" Mustang said. Spyro looked at him growling "Do your worst" he said. "Alright, you asked for it." He said pulling out a black blade.

"This will hurt. But you'll thank me for this later" he said and stabbed Spyro with the blade. He screamed as the blade went through him, the dark aura surrounding him suddenly was absorbed by the sword. After a few minutes, the aura was gone and Spyro was back to his old self. Mustang ripped the blade out of him. "Uhhh, ohhh man my stomach" Spyro groaned.

"What happened?" he asked. "You where under Malefor's influence, but Mustang helped you" Elva said rubbing her head on Spyro stomach. "Oh man, listen I'm so sorry." He apologized. "Don't worry, Cynder and Yulie told us before you got here." Nick said. He and the others where coming towards them.

"What about him?" Siegfried asked pointing next to Spyro. They saw Mark struggling to get free from his chains. "Try all you want, those chains are un-breakable" Mustang said. Big Boss growled at him, then he yelled in pain. "What the? What's going on?" Mustang asked. They saw the lines on his face disappear, and something was moving inside of him, it looked like an insect or bug.

"Do something! I think the Devil's shade is trying to kill itself, or trying to escape." Kyrie said. Mustang sliced open Mark's gut "Cover your eyes people! This is going to get ugly!" he yelled and plunged his hand into the scar, Mustang grasped something and pulled it out. In his hand was a centipede-roach hybrid kind of creature. It was dark bluish-black and had 20 legs, and it was covered in Big Boss's blood.

"Holy Shit! What the hell is that?!" Siegfried yelled seeing it. "Whatever it is, kill it. Before it kills me!" Sparx yelled. "That is one bad case of tapeworm" Dante said. Mustang looked at it, the thing opened it mouth, showing a small mouth with tons of teeth. Then it lunged at Mustang, but he pulled out his gun and shot it, the beast died in a squeal. He threw it against the wall. "I'm going to be so sick after this" he said whipping his hand off.

The changes done to Big Boss disappeared with the devil's shade out of him, after a few minutes, he looked like his old self. "What the hell just happened?" he asked weakly. "The devil's shade was controlling you, but it's gone now." Sedro said. "Father, listen. I'm sorry, about everything. If I hadn't gone there this never would have happened." He said. "Don't worry, that's done now. But first we got to do something about Revan and the others" Mustang said.

"Right, but first. Can you get us down?" Big Boss asked. "Sure" Mustang said as they helped him and Spyro down. Unbeknownst to them, Mephiles and Tyranus appeared. Realizing their attack here failed, they quickly grabbed the dead Devil shade parasite and left with out them noticing a thing.

--

**Well, The Chronicler and Leon are dead. Spyro and Boss and back to normal. And Cynder and Yulie are still captured. What will happen next? Stay tuned.**


	19. Journey to the Valley

**Hey my fellow readers and Team Spyro members. After a long few days of writing and procrastination problems. I finally have the chap u wanted. So here is chap 19.**

**-**--

**Chapter 19: Journey to the Valley**

After they got Spyro and Boss off the wall they noticed the devil shade parasite was gone. "Who was watching it?" Boss asked. "It was dead, who'd want to take a dead bug?" Nick asked. "Mephiles and Tyranus would" Sedro pointed out. "But why?" Siegfried asked. "We can settle this later; right now we got to get to the Valley of the Lost and stop Heldar before he can create more of those" Mustang said.

They all agreed with him, Robert brought out a map of the land. "The valley is located here" he said pointing to two lines parallel to each other. "The Valley is a very rural place since no one goes there. And it has the richest veins of crystals than anywhere in the world." Robert explained. "Then why is it called the Valley of the Lost?" Big boss asked. "It called that since it houses the souls of the dead there." Sedro explained. "Whoa, time out there" Sparx said. "You're saying that place is filled with ghost wanting our flesh?" he asked. "Yeah" Robert said. "I'm out of here" Sparx said. "Just send me a postcard and tell me how it goes okay?" he asked leaving the room.

Sparx returned a few minutes later "I'm coming with you" he said. "Did you just say you weren't coming with us?" Spyro asked. "Well, I thought about it and decided you'll need my help, and I have nothing else better to do" Sparx explained. Everyone couldn't help but laugh at the comment.

So, after much debating and talking they decided that Mark the Dragon King, Spyro, Siegfried, Nero and Dante, and Mustang and Godith will go to the Valley. "But those two haven't recovered from their corruption, are you sure?" Sallahadin asked Sedro. "Those two?" Sedro said looking at his son and Spyro "They would go there, even badly injured, to save those two." He chuckled. The group took off for the Valley immediately.

As the group traveled, they noticed Spyro and Boss where quiet the whole time. "Wonder what's eating them?" Siegfried asked. "They lost the ones close to them, and now they're only thinking of rescuing them." Mustang told them.

They traveled for hours before reaching a large valley. The valley was barren, empty. The ground was covered in sand and the wind was howling, small dust storms rose and fell. "This must be the place" Mustang mentioned seeing the site. "You feel that?" Nero asked. They soon felt a power unlike any they felt before; Boss realized whose power this was. "It's him, he's here" he said.

The others looked at him confused. "Wait. Who's here?" Spyro asked. "Revan, I can feel his power. He's here." Boss said. "Okay, now I'm wishing I'd stayed with the others." Sparx said. "You had you chance little guy and you chose to come with us" Mustang said. "Yeah, but no one told me about us having to fight a demon, a crazed doctor and who knows what in there." Sparx exclaimed.

"Glad to see you're cautious about this" Mustang said with a smirk. Boss and Spyro stared at the Valley entrance. _Hang on Yulie, Cynder, we're coming. _They both thought as they entered the Valley of the Lost.

--

**What will happen next? Tune in to find out.**


	20. The Valley of the Lost

**Sorry about the last chap, i coouldn't think of anything to write. Anyway here's chapter 20.**

--

**Chapter 20: The Valley of the Lost**

The group entered the Valley, as they journeyed deeper into the valley they had a hard time seeing the area around them since the wind caused sandstorms to appear. "How long until we find the mine entrance?" Spyro called over the wind. "Don't know, probably longer unless we get out of here" Mustang said. "Wait you here that?" Siegfried asked. They stopped talking and heard voices, people talking, some moaning in the wind. "Reminds me of the time I fought Bael in Fortuna Castle" Nero thought.

The voices became louder; they saw some figures ahead of them. "Ghosts!" Mustang called. They drew their weapons just as the ghosts appeared, two of them where warriors, and one was an archer. The warriors had on plate armor and long swords, where there were supposed to be legs there was a tail, they glided towards them. The archer looked like it wore leather armor and pulled an arrow from his holster.

Hunter shot an arrow at the archer; it just flew right through him and into the sands. "Fuck, arrows won't work on them" Hunter swore. Siegfried charged at the warriors and sliced them, the blow cut them in two, but the slash didn't affect them. "And melee attacks won't work on them." He said returning to the group. "What do we do? I'm not ready to die yet" Sparx said. "Run!" Boss said, sheathing his blade and running. "For once I'm following you" Sparx said following Boss, screaming. Spyro and the others followed them.

They ran for a few ours until they came to a deserted town; the town had a tavern, some homes, a chapel and a fortress behind it. They also saw ghost people going about their daily lives. "Have we crossed over or is this place haunted?" Sparx asked watching the people. "To answer your question. #1 we didn't cross over, #2 this place is haunted" Mustang said.

Suddenly they saw two ghost warriors riding horses, the horses where skeletal and ghostly, and they saw them and charged at them. "Hide!" Spyro said as they took shelter in the chapel. The riders looked to see where they went and turned a corner, away from the chapel.

--

The group had their backs to the door; Mustang exhaled a sigh of relief. "We escaped" he said. "Yeah, but they are still out there." Big Boss said. They looked and saw they interrupted a mass in the chapel. The people there where staring at them in surprise, the priests where also staring at them.

"Uhhh…." Nero said. "Don't mind us; we're just passing through, sorry to interrupt your mass. We'll be on our way" Boss said motioning to the door. "Wait!" someone said. Everyone turned and saw a priest with a hand outstretched to the group; Boss thought if he was still alive, he'd look like a young man who just became a priest. "You, the one with the dragon arm, are you Sedro's kin?" The priest asked.

Boss looked at his hand, then at the priest. "Yeah, how do you know my father?" he asked. The other priests mumbled to each other, the priest who spoke out scurried towards them and went to his knees. "Please forgive us, we had no idea a son of Sedro would come. The last one to visit had an evil aura around him, and he had a black claw on his left arm." The priest said kissing Boss's feet. "Guess this was a good place to hide after all." Sparx said to Spyro.

"Who are you anyway?" Mustang asked. The priest got up and wiped his robe. "My name is Esdaril, priest of this chapel. And as you can see, we are all ghosts because of our king's spell." Esdaril said. "Your king?" Boss asked. "Yes, King Gardis, the Ghost King." Esdaril said. "Alright, start talking priest boy. What the heck is going on?" Nero asked.

"Alright, here's what happened. Many years ago. This place was once a stronghold for the dragons. But soon Malefor betrayed us and turned our king over to the darkness. Our king forced up to work in his mines, excavating yellow crystals for his master. Soon we rioted and turned against him. Malefor thought of this as an act of defiance and placed a spell on our town right as we killed Gardis. The spell killed us and trapped our spirits on this earth. Now we have been waiting years for some one to come and help us" Esdaril explained.

"Okay, that answers our question of how there are ghosts here, but how do you know my father?" Big boss asked. "Before you where born, I met Sedro and his wife Elaine when they got married. I was the priest who did the wedding and bound them to each other." Esdaril said. Boss was shocked to hear this. "Then, you knew my mother" Boss said. "Yes, such a sweet woman she was." Esdaril was soon lost in thought.

"What happened to her?" Spyro asked. "I-I can't tell you, Sedro made me promise that when she died, if I should ever meet one of their sons not to tell them about their mother's death." Esdaril told them. Big Boss sighed to himself sadly _Will I ever know what happened to my mother? _He thought.

"Anyway… have you seen a dark-yellow dragon, two black dragons and a dark brown dragon come here? They would have had two girls with them, one was a dragoness about 14, and the same age as my friend here" Boss explained pointing to Spyro "The other had a blue dress and a staff on her back, ginger hair with eyes and a white bow in her hair. About my age" Boss explained.

Esdaril thought for a bit before answering. "Yes, I saw them. They where taken to the fortress. The dark-yellow one, Heldar it was? Yes Heldar, has made a deal with Gardis and is allowed to bring his prisoners here, and some strange plants, we usually hear screams from the fortress jail. Those who disobey them will become…" Esdaril paused "…Monsters" he finished. Everyone was silent in the chapel, Boss and Spyro looked from a window and saw the fortress, the walls where covered with archers and guards, some where apes.

"How can we get in there without them spotting us?" Boss asked. Esdaril looked at them stunned. "Are you insane man?! You wouldn't make it inside before the archers feather you. There's no way into…" Esdaril stopped as Boss stared at him angrily. "Listen man, the one I care about is in there. And if you don't give me a way to get in there, I'll gladly charge in there single handed." He growled.

Everyone was silent, Dante and Nero couldn't help but chuckle, Sparx was speechless "Whoa" he said. "Esdaril, listen to him. They want to get in and rescue their girls. And nothing you say can change their minds" Mustang told him. Esdaril sighed "Alright, if you really need this, I know a secret way into the fortress." Esdaril said. Spyro and Big Boss smiled at each other. "Alright, tell us what you know" Spyro said.

--

**Well, looks like they have made a new friend. And Spyro and Boss are close to getting to Cynder and Yulie, and we know a little bit more about Mark's mother. What will happen next? Stay tuned. Also the "Valley of the Lost" was an area idea i had for Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon. **


	21. Imprisoned

**Hey readers! i decided to make this chap to help us understand what happened to Yulie and Cynder after Boss and Spyro's corruption. Hope this helps, and it reveals a bit about Spyro and Cydner.**

--

**Chapter 21: Imprisoned**

Yulie and Cynder had been locked in a cell for almost two days, yet it felt like years. Shortly after Boss and Spyro's corruption, they where thrown in a cell, then after a few hours they where taken to the Valley of the Lost to work for Heldar. "I hope the guys got the message I sent" Cynder said to Yulie. "They did, I hope that Mark and Spyro can get us out" Yulie replied.

They had been inside the Leviathan cell room after being sent here by the Order. During the time they had gotten interesting information from the guards watching the cells. It seems that Heldar is experimenting with the Devil's shade on some of the prisoners; he believes he can create an army of mutant warriors for Malefor.

"That explains everything, but why did they need Mark?" Yulie asked Cynder. "Remember, they said they needed a guinea pig, my guess is that they wanted to see if the parasite can really create a mutant warrior, and since it succeeded Heldar will probably turn everyone into mutants with the same thing." Cynder explained.

"I just hope Mark is okay" Yulie said sadly. "And Spyro" Cynder added. Yulie looked at Cynder. "Hey Cynder, can I ask you something?" She asked. "Sure" cynder said. "I know you and Spyro have been friends for a long time, but do you believe he may actually like you?" Yulie asked her. Cynder blushed a bit. "What makes you say that?" She asked. "Because, I noticed you leaned on his shoulder when Mark was howling that song a while back, and back in Avalar you where asleep next to him" yulie told her. Cynder blushed a bit deeper "So?" she asked.

"So, you like him, and he likes you" Yulie said. "I do not!" Cynder exclaimed. "Cynder, you, I, Mustang, Boss, and everyone know you like him. Admit it" Yulie told her. Cynder sighed. "Alright, I admit it. I really like him, butt does he really like me?" Cynder told her. "Actually he does" Yulie said. Cynder looked at her "What?" she asked. "Back at the City, Mark told me that Spyro told him that he likes you, but promised me not to tell you." Yulie explained. Cynder looked at the ground _so; he really does like me _she thought.

Suddenly they heard a siren blaring; the room was lit with a pulsating red light. _**Intruder detected, entering the mines, Intruder detected, entering the mines.** _The intercom spoke. "Mark and Spyro!" Yulie and Cynder exclaimed at the same time. "They came to save us!" Yulie said. "I knew they'd come!" Cynder said happily.

--

**Looks like Cynder and Yulie are going to be saved, but the question is, what's going on? Tune in to my next chap to find out.**


	22. Inflitration

**Hey my readers! I no the last chap was short, but this one is longer. And is reveals somethings. So, now here it is!**

--

**Chapter 22: Infiltration**

Esdaril gave Spyro and the group special amulets "These amulets will allow you to hurt the ghost army, once you get inside the castle, find Gardis and defeat him. Once he's dead the curse will be lifted, and you will be able to find your loved ones." Esdaril explained and gave them the amulets.

The amulets had small skulls at the center hung by a thread. "Whoa, are you sure these things will work?" Boss asked Esdaril as he put on the amulet. "Yes, but be careful, wearing the amulet will also make you weak against the ghosts attacks." Esdaril warned. "Don't worry old man, we know what to do" Dante said taking one also. "Alright, follow me" Esdaril said floating over to another room.

The group followed him; Esdaril looked around and pushed away a large coat shelf. Underneath it was a trapdoor, Spyro cautiously opened it. "Careful Spyro, remember what happened the last time you opened a trapdoor." Sparx told him. Spyro rolled his eyes _As if you know _he thought. He opened the door and saw a long dark tunnel downward. "I'll go first" Boss said and went down. Spyro went down next, then Mustang and Godith; Followed by Dante and Nero, then Siegfried, and lastly Sparx flew downward.

As he flew down the tunnel became darker until he couldn't see anything. "Spyro? Spyro are you here?" He asked nervously. He could hear strange noises, animal calls and rats squeaking. "S-S-S-Spyro" he stuttered. He turned and saw a green ghostly figure walking towards him. "MOMMY!!" Sparx yelled and flew away from it so fast he was a blur. Sparx was paying to much attention to the ghost that he rammed himself into the wall and fell down.

Spyro and the others where right next to him when it happened. "You think we should have told him we where next to him?" Boss asked. "Nah" they all said. Boss pulled up his right sleeve and his dragon arm began glowing. "Is there anything your arm can't do?" Siegfried asked. "No" Boss told him. Sparx was waking up and saw the group "Are you telling me you where beside me this whole time?!" Sparx exclaimed.

The group laughed and continued down the path. They saw a river of water next to the walkway they where on. "Esdaril never told us we'd have to go through a sewer" Godith said. "Yes he did, he said: _The way into the castle is through the sewer underground, that place is hardly used by the others. So it would be the best place to enter the castle. May god watch over you" _Boss quoted. "When did he say that?" Mustang asked. "Before I went down he told me." Boss explained.

As they continued through the sewer they thought they saw something move in the shadows. "Please tell me that's a good thing" Sparx said. "When you see something move in the shadows in a dark, stinky sewer that is watched by some crazed doctor it's never a good thing" Dante told him. They continued through the sewer, weapons drawn and looking everywhere in case the thing showed up. They were about to turn a corner when Mustang grabbed their collars and pulled them back.

"Ow, man what the hell was that for?" Boss asked rubbing his neck. "Look" Mustang said pointing across the way. The leaned over the corner and saw two men in black armor standing near a torch, the symbol of Mount. Malefor could clearly be seen in the light. "Heldar's men probably" Mustang muttered. "Shhh, they're talking" Siegfried whispered.

"You hear about the two prisoners?" One asked. "Yeah, both female, a black dragoness, and a girl in blue. Both are friends with the dragon king" the other said. "I heard that the girl in blue is the Dragon King's girl, and the black dragoness was once Malefor's general." The first man told him. "Really? Well that explains why Heldar doesn't want anyone near them. If he has them then The Dragon King will come and rescue her, and so will the purple dragon" The other man said.

"So, they know about you two" Godith told Boss and Spyro. They weren't paying attention to her, they where listening to the guards. They heard a strange sound from somewhere; it was almost like a howl, but more of a snarl and roar. "Oh boy looks like one of Heldar's experiments got out again" A guard said. "Crud lets go find 'em, last one that got out killed that poor man." The other said. "Yeah, and wounded Jeffery too" The first guard said. "Why is Heldar using that devil's shade or whatever on them? It won't turn them into demons." The second guard exclaimed. "You know him, he uses some prisoners who've been bad and experiments with them, I heard they take parts of some and replace them with other creatures. Not pretty" The first explained.

"Man, what's wrong with him?" The second asked. "Better not ask, as long as Gardis holds off any intruders, no one knows of his location, or that of the "Leviathan"." The first said coldly. They heard the noise again, this time a bit closer. "Come on, let's find and kill that thing before it escapes. Or else Heldar will have our heads or whatever for his experiments." The first told the second, both pulled out their blades and went to the source of the noise.

"So, Heldar has Yulie and Cynder somewhere and knows of our rescue operation" Boss told them when the guards left. "Don't forget, he's been experimenting on people for his own sick reasons. And my guess is that thing Sparx thought he saw was an experiment that got lose." Siegfried added. "Right, but the thing that eludes me is, why?" Mustang wondered. "Let's continue this before those things come back and kill us" Sparx said. They agreed and continued through the sewer.

They walked on for hours until they saw a platoon of soldiers before them, they also saw something else charging at them. "Halt, who ever you are I command you to…" was all the commander got out before the thing charged right through them, sending some into the river of sewage and down a waterfall. "Holy Shit! What was that?!" Boss asked. "Whatever it was, let's get out of here, before it finds us." Sparx said, the group ran to find an exit.

They continued to travel, until they came to a large hall, it had stone pillars everywhere. "Wow, this place is huge!" Sparx exclaimed. His comment echoed throughout the hall. "Quiet, you want everyone to know where here?" Boss hissed. Suddenly they heard the same noise they heard before, but this one had a bull-like roar to it. They hear footsteps coming towards them, getting louder as they approached.

Suddenly out of the darkness, a horned creature charged at them "Incoming!" Mustang yelled as they dodged it. The creature turned, and they where able to get a better look at the thing. The creature had the head of an ape, but had horns on it's head, it's torso was of a dragon's, it's right arm was of a wolf's and the other was big and demonic-like arm, the hand was claw-like and looked like it could destroy a person in it's grip. The lower body was that of a horse's legs.

"What the fuck is that?!" Boss exclaimed seeing the thing. "I think…that's one of Heldar's experiments." Spyro said. The creature reared it's legs like a bull and roared. "It's coming right at us!" Mustang said as it charged at them.

--

**What will happen next? Stay tuned to find out.**


	23. Experiment gone Awry

**Hey spyro fans, i've been very busy with things, what with Runescape HD finally out i was playing it for a while, now here's that chapter you wanted.**

--

**Chapter 23: Experiment on Awry**

The creature Charged at them with great speed, the group dodged it as the beast continued to charge behind them. "How are we going to stop this thing?" Spyro wondered. "Hmmmm, Wait! I have an idea" Mustang said. The creature turned around and saw his enemies where gone.

The creature looked around for them. "Hey Frankenstein! Over here!" Dante called from a pillar ahead of him. It charged and looked, he wasn't there. "My mom has bigger brains than you" Dante called from behind. The experiment grunted and charged at Dante again. He disappeared behind a pillar; the creature looked around wildly to find him. "Now!" Mustang called. Boss, Nero, and Siegfried jumped from above and landed on top of him.

Boss grabbed its horns and pulled. "Siegfried now!" Boss yelled. Siegfried pulled out his blade, a steel claymore with an ornamented hilt; Boss gave it to him as payment for destroying his old one, and stabbed the creature in the back. The beast howled in pain as the blade went through and threw Boss off, he rammed into Siegfried and both hit a pillar and slide down to the ground.

The beast was howling in pain, Siegfried's sword was embedded into its back, black and red blood was seeping down its wound. Mustang pulled out his flame sword and stabbed it, fire burned its skin and turned it charcoal black. The experiment screamed a bunch of screams- ape, dragon, demon, wolf and other creatures- As the fire burned it. Sieg pulled out his blade and prepared to kill it, but it grabbed Mustang and threw him against the wall. The creature grabbed a fallen pillar from the ground and lifted it onto its back.

"Damn it's strong." Nero exclaimed seeing its strength. The creature walked towards them holding the pillar in its demon arm. Dante pulled out Rebellion and ran towards it, he thrusted his blade and stabbed it repeatedly. He pulled out his guns and fired at the head, the blow sent it flying backwards into a pillar.

The creature slumped on its back from the blow, injured and bleeding. The group cautiously walked towards it. They noticed the devil's shade acting up inside it; suddenly it ripped out of the body and jumped on the pillar. The insect screeched and latched itself onto Boss. He struggled trying to get it off. "I'm not about to turn evil again." He said and threw it off. The shade landed on the wall in a splat and slowly skidded down. "Ewwww" They all said looking at the thing.

The insect jumped in the air and tried to do the same thing again, there was a loud gunshot and the devil's shade fell to the ground, squealing like the one they fought before and lay dead. Boss's gun was smoking from the shot, he was panting and sweating. No one spoke for a few minutes until Mustang said

"So, Heldar has been experimenting with the devil's shade." "Yeah, and something else" Siegfried added. Spyro helped Boss up. "Come on, we got to get to Gardis and find Heldar" he said. They noticed a hole in the wall, they saw a ladder leading up into the surface "hey a way out of here!" Nero exclaimed. The group rushed to the ladder and began climbing.

--

**What will happen next? Will our heroes fight Gardis and stop Heldar before it's too late? Stay tuned.**


	24. Gardis, The Ghost King

**I know you've been waiting for this, now here's your reward.**

**--**

**Chapter 24: Gardis, the Ghost King**

The group climbed the ladder towards a trapdoor, Boss tried to open it but it was stuck. "What's the hold up?" Dante called from below. "Argh, The stupid door is stuck." Boss said trying to open it. "Hang on; I have an idea, now just move closer to the wall" Dante told him. Boss flattened himself on the wall "Good" Dante said and cocked his gun. "What are you…?" Boss was about to ask before Dante shot his gun.

Outside the door was blasted open, smoke from a gunshot could be seen coming out from it. "You could have warned me about this." Boss said to Dante as he got out. "Hey I got the door open didn't I?" he asked following him. The others got up after them "If you two are done arguing, maybe we can find Gardis" Spyro said.

They noticed that there was a large door with skulls on it right next to them. "I think we found him" Mustang said seeing the door. They opened the door and walked inside; the room was empty, cold and carried a strange scent. It had candles burning on sticks that gave it a slight dark atmosphere. "You feel that?" mustang asked. "Yeah, I feel it. Something is here." Godith replied. "I'm going to check around" Sparx said. "Be careful, remember what happened last time?" Spyro asked him. "Don't worry, I'll be careful" Sparx said.

Just as sparx was saying this, a ghostly king appeared behind him, Sparx screamed and flew towards spyro and hid behind his wing. "Wuss" Nero muttered. "_Who dares disturb me?" _The ghost asked. No one spoke to the ghost, until Boss asked "Are you Gardis? The ghost King?" _"Yes, and you are Sedro's kin are you not?" _Gardis asked. "How do you know my father?" He asked.

"_I can sense the power you have; it's the same as his." _Gardis said_. _The doors slammed shut behind them, the candles all went out, the room got dark and colder. _"Come, son of Sedro, and let's find out if you really are just like your father!"_ Gardis yelled. They could here a blade being unsheathed, everyone got close and pulled out their weapons and looked around, trying to find him.

They soon saw a greenish glow and saw him flying right towards them with his sword drawn, Boss shot his guns, and each bullet hit their marks. Gardis screamed and flew back into the shadows. "Guess these amulets Esdaril gave us really do work." Siegfried said. _"Gahh! Damn you!"_ Gardis called from the shadows. "Why don't you come out of the shadows and fight like a man, oh wait, that's right, you're a ghost" Boss said to the darkness. Gardis growled _"Arrrh I will have your head for this!" _He said.

The lights came back on, they saw Gardis standing over his throne, clutching his side, and silver blood was seeping from the bullet wounds. "Looks like the bullets did a number on him" Spyro said. Gardis raised his hand and shot spirit skulls from it. The skulls flew at them but they managed to dodge them by rolling out of the way. Nero shot his gun at one of the skulls, two disappeared at contact and the third was shot by Dante.

"He can shoot skulls from his hands?!" Sparx exclaimed. "Nooo, he shoots hamsters from his butt" Boss said sarcastically. Gardis turned off the lights, but boss used his Dragon's eye to see in the dark, he looked around and saw him floating towards Spyro. Boss jumped and sliced his back, Gardis howled in pain as the lights came back on.

"How did you…?" Spyro asked as soon as the lights where on. "My eyes can see in the dark." Boss told him. Gardis hovered over his throne and raised his hands, suddenly the ground began shaking and a rift opened up. A skeletal hand appeared and grabbed the edge of the rift, suddenly more skeletons appeared, some where warriors, some archers and some mages. "Whoa, didn't see that coming" Everyone said at once. The skeletons growled and hissed at them. "Time for a good old fashioned ass kicking" Dante said pulling out his blade.

The group charged at the skeletons, Spyro dodged a skeletons attack and speared it with his tail. The blow broke some of its ribs and shot through the spine, the skeleton shook before crumbling into a pile of bones. As the other fought the skeletons, Boss fought against Gardis at the foot of his throne. Both clashed blades _"Your strength… it's just like Sedro's" _Gardis said noticing his power. "Time to show you what it really means to be a Dragon King" Boss told him. He grabbed him by the neck, threw him onto his throne. Gardis moved his hand and a giant spear appeared, he threw it but boss grabbed it and threw it right back.

The blow sent blood spewing from the wound, Gardis screamed as the Skeleton Spyro and the others where fighting suddenly collapsed into piles. They all turned and saw Gardis, spear sticking out of his chest, on his throne with Boss standing over him. "Well, looks like the king's been de-throne" Sparx said. Gardis groaned in pain _"How…How are you this strong?" _he asked. "Because I'm my father's son" boss replied.

Gardis laughed weakly _"I could tell, now, you are here for a reason besides killing me?" _he asked. Boss wiped his sword and sheathed it. "Yeah actually, Esdaril told us that a dragon called Heldar was here. You know him?" Boss asked. _"Yes, we made a deal. As long as I kept adventurers out of the way, he'd use this Valley to house his Army." _Gardis told him. "So Heldar has his army here? Did he bring prisoners?" Spyro asked as he and the others walked up to them. _"Yes, this place is a hotspot for electric crystals, Heldar is using these to revive his master, and uses some to power his machines." _Gardis told them.

"Did he happen to have two girls with him? A black dragoness and a blue dressed girl?" Mustang asked. _"Yes, he wanted them kept save for incase you'd come. He'd told his men to place them in his ship, the Leviathan, probably for bait" _Gardis explained. Boss and Spyro sighed "Figures" they said. "Now, if you'd be so kind as to answer one more question?" Mustang asked. "What are these experiments he is doing?" Mustang asked. _"All I know is he uses the prisoners to use in his experiments, he takes apart people, even his own men and implants a parasite inside them. Then he sews various parts together and creates the mutants you saw in the sewer." _Gardis explained. "Where can we get to him?" Godith asked. "_There's an entrance below us, it will take you to his mining operation, journey a bit further and you'll find the ship. I assume the ones you look for are there." _Gardis said.

"Good, now you may rest" Boss said. Gardis smiled as he disappeared _"Perhaps your not like the other one I met" _he said. "Other one? You mean my brother?" Boss asked. Gardis soon disappeared before he could answer. Suddenly they turned and saw Esdaril and the other ghosts standing behind them. "Thank you, you have freed us from our curse. For that we are thankful." Esdaril said. "You're welcome, now you may rest in peace" Spyro told them. Suddenly they heard a wind howl and the ghost disappeared in the wind.

"Come, we got to find Heldar's mine." Boss said. They felt the ground shake and a stone staircase appeared descending below into the ground. "Guess Gardis was right about the entrance." Nero said. Boss went in first as the other followed. They entered a dark cavern when Mustang told them to stop, Sparx kept on flying however. "What? Why'd you stop?" He asked when he passed through a laser wire. "_Intruder alert, entering the mines! Intruder alert, entering the mines!" _an intercom sounded. "That's why, laser wires, now they know we're here." Mustang said pulling out his fire sword and charging through the cavern yelling, the others followed him and passed Sparx. "Why me, Why is it always me?" Sparx whined before following the group.

--

**Looks like they found Heldar's mine. What will happen next? Stay tuned.**


	25. Blast from the Past

**I've decided to add two more characters to my story, One is a character in my friend swordmaster's story. I decided to add him after reading a post from him, asking me to add his character, this is for you swordmaster!**

**--**

**Chapter 25: Blast from the Past**

The group ran down the tunnel, since Sparx set off the alarm they had to reach the Leviathan before it took off. They charged through the tunnel into a group of apes heading their way. "Move!" Boss shouted and cut them down. They continued down to the main chamber of the mines. They saw miners working on the crystals, but there where a lot less than they thought. "Probably Heldar using most of them for his experiments." Mustang said. They soon saw the miners break off their chains and riot against the apes.

"That's new" Spyro said seeing the rebellion. The miners where slowly being pushed back by the numbers, that's when Boss and the group stepped in and helped them out. Mustang helped out some miners cornered by some apes, he sliced and chopped them down, and he turned and smirked before going to help the others. Hunter and Nick both shot arrows from a distance at the apes, dwindling their numbers. Siegfried and Godith both where surrounded by apes. "So, ready for some action?" Sieg asked. "Always my friend, always" Godith replied. The apes jumped at them, Godith sliced at them with her paws, Siegfried sliced them with his sword. "Nice sword, Boss give it to you?" Godith asked slicing another ape. "Yeah" Siegfried replied and dodged another attack. "He said this would pay for the blade he broke" Sieg told her.

Meanwhile Spyro and Boss where fighting off a horde of apes with some miners, they where panting from the attacks they gave but more kept coming. "God damn it, is there anyone who can beat these guys?" Spyro wondered aloud. Just then Boss saw something standing over them. Two men stood over the main chamber, one was a man wielding a sword and wore a long, red scarf around his neck, and he had spiky, white hair and his cloths where the same color, he was tall and looked to be about 17, the same age as Siegfried.

The man next to him wore a long brown coat; his head had some kind of metal helmet over his black, braided hair. He had a katana on his right hand; he looked to be about 16. Everyone stopped and saw the two, Boss recognized the cloaked man "No way, is that…?" he wondered. The two men jumped off, the cloaked man's cloak fell off, revealing him to have a cybernetic body, the body was black with red outlines on it.

The two landed behind the groups of people fighting, some of the apes went and surrounded the two. The men stood motionless, surrounded by the apes. The red scarf man chuckled "this is too easy" The man said. Four apes jumped at them, the cyborg hit two back with his sheathed katana, the man with the scarf sliced at two apes as they where in the air, splitting them in two. The cyborg pulled out his katana, which was actually a high-frequency blade; the cyborg dodged an attack and sliced the ape. The head fell to the ground headless; the cyborg then sliced two more apes then another, cutting them in two.

Everyone was dumbstruck at their abilities, even Dante, Nero, and Mustang, who were masters of the blade. The cyborg threw up his sword and flipped, using his hand to support him, the blade landed sideways on his foot and gripped it, and the cyborg then moved his hands and sliced the apes with his sword in his foot. The man with the scarf sliced at more apes, cutting a path through them, the man charged through the line, slicing apes as he went until he skidded from a slice, the apes all were sliced in two and blood spewed from their bodies, The man sheathed his blade from behind his back.

The cyborg grabbed his blade and threw it at the apes; the katana spun in a circle as it cut through the apes, the cyborg ran after it with blinding speed and grabbed it just as the last ape fell from the line it made. The man shook off the blood and sheathed slowly. The helmet the man wore slid back, revealing him to be 16, having black braided hair. The cyborg spoke "Been a long time, eh Mark?" it asked. The group looked at Boss, who was shocked by the voice. "Marquis? Is that really you?" he asked the cyborg. The cyborg took a calmer stance "What can't remember an old friend?" Marquis asked.

Just then they saw two of Heldar's experiments bust in through a wall. "Damn, looks like we'll have to save the reunion for later. Get to the Leviathan, heldar is preparing for launch any minute now." Marquis told them. "What about you?" Boss asked. "I'll be fine, now go!" Marquis said. The group went down into the catacombs while Marquis and the red scarf man fought the experiments.

"How do you know him?" Mustang asked as they ran down a tunnel. "He's an old friend of mine from a while back." Boss told him. "What first ghosts and mutant freaks, now cyborgs and scarfed men, what is going on with the world?" Sparx wondered. They ignored him and continued down the tunnel.

They continued until they found the main hanger for the Leviathan. They saw a giant ship standing in the middle of the hanger, along with two smaller ships, two had gun ports all over the front and rear, and two others had barely any guns except for a cockpit and what looked like a small dome at the tail. The main ship, the Leviathan, had AAguns located at the front and sides, along with anti-air missiles along a small landing strip located in the interior. The cockpit was located inside the strip. "Holy shit, that thing is huge" Boss whispered. Just then an announcement was heard. _All personnel prepare for launch, repeat, all personal prepare for launch. _A voice said over an intercom.

"They're launching." Mustang said. The workers where hurrying to their stations, this gave Boss an idea "Quick, lets head for the Leviathan, maybe we can board it before they notice us" Boss said. They all agreed and proceeded towards the ship, ducking behind boxes and crates; they noticed some open ones and decided to hide in there. They went over and began to stuff each other into it.

Unfortunately, Godith couldn't fit in the boxes. "Probably need to start a diet" Sparx muttered. Godith glared at him. "Sorry guys, I can't go with you." She said. "Don't worry honey; I'll stay behind with you." Mustang said. "Alright, head back to the city and tell my father where we are, also get Marquis and the other guy to come, they might prove helpful." Boss told them. They agreed and went back towards the main chamber, while Boss, Spyro and Sparx, Siegfried, Nick and Hunter, and Dante and Nero where packaged and brought to the Leviathan. They where pushed into a loading area located behind the Leviathan, they where dropped off somewhere, now all they had to do was wait.

--

**I do not own the man with the red scarf, he belongs to Swordmaster003 (or is it just 3?) the other guy i own. Who where those two men? and what will happen now that Boss and the others are inside the Leviathan, stay tuned.**


	26. The Leviathan

**Well, after mush procrastinaton and boredom, i finally added my chap. I decided to add a synopsis from a character's POV (i was going to add this before hand but i kept forgeting.)**

**Synopsis (Boss's POV)- **_So, Marquis is alive? After all this time i though he didn't come to the Dragon Realms. Looks like i was wrong. But he's diffrent then what i remember. He's all machine, a cyborg ninja now. Anyway, we found the Leviathan, and we're hiding in some crates, Mustang and godith couldn't come so they went back to the City to tell my dad where we are. Hang on Yulie and Cynder, hel is on the way._

_--_

**Chapter 26: The Leviathan**

The Valley of the Lost began trembling, like there was an earthquake happening. On the outside the valley opened up, sand began spilling in the gap that was forming. A large aircraft rose from the pit, it soon passed the ground, followed by four smaller aircraft; the main craft rose into the air, a small squad of fighter jets soared before it, they where black and yellow, bearing Malefor's symbol on their tails.

Many other planes accompanied them, the Leviathan and the four other aircraft soon rose into formation. "Leviathan launch successful, all planes, prepare to head towards HQ" the command center ordered.

--

Inside the Leviathan, there was some noise coming from some crates, a few bangs could be heard before a dragon arm busted out of a crate. Mark the dragon King kicked off the crate he was in, glad to be out of the thing. "Man, I think my back is cramped." He said rubbing his back. There where similar banging noises coming from some of the crates. Mark grabbed a lid on one of them and ripped it off, he looked and saw Spyro cramped up in there with Sparx next to him "Ahh finally sunlight! How I missed you" he said flying up from the crate.

Spyro slowly came from the crate, eager to stretch his wings. "Well, that was the most unpleasant ride of my life" Spyro said stretching out his wings. Mark opened the other boxes and Siegfried, Hunter, Nick, Dante and Nero all got out, stretching from being stuck in a box for 5 hours. "So how was your flight?" Mark asked.

"Next time, I'll take the bus" Dante said stretching his back. "That was the Worst flight ever, not even an onboard meal? Come on" Nero said. After the guys got the feeling back in their legs, they decided to find out how they would get to Yulie and Cynder. "We should find a control room and start from there." Spyro said. "Oh sure, I'll just look at a map of the place and see if we can find a control room." Sparx said sarcastically.

They noticed a layout of the place located on the wall. "That was convenient." Nick said as they walked towards it. Mark pulled out his comm. crystal and Mustang's image appeared. "Yo dude" He said to it. "Sup boss" Mustang replied. "We're inside the Leviathan; they're heading towards their HQ, anything you can to help?" Boss asked. "Well, I'll need to see a schematic for the ship; also we got all the people out of the mines before the Leviathan launched, including Marquis and Twilight" Mustang said. "Twilight?" they all asked. "Apparently the other guy with Marquis was a man called Siegfried, but we decided to call him Twilight" Mustang said.

They all looked at Siegfried. "This just gets weirder and weirder" Dante said. "Anyway, get me some schematics of the place and I'll work from there." Mustang said. "You're in luck, because we're right next to a map station or something." Boss told him. The station was a small screen with a crystal-like shape under it, almost like something could be fit in there.

Boss placed his comm. Crystal into the slot, it began humming and emitting a white glow. The screen flashed with an image of Malefor's symbol, they the background turned a dark bluish green. The name "Leviathan" appeared on the screen. Soon it showed a bunch of schematics and plans, documents and files, all where uploaded onto the crystal. The screen went dark, Boss pulled out the crystal, which glowed with a soft, white light and felt warm to touch.

"Okay, looks like I got the info from the station. You're in a storage room, apparently; Yulie and Cynder are being held in a prison room not to far from your location." Mustang said. "Anything else?" Spyro asked. "Yeah, looks like Heldar is using the Devil's shade to produce a mutant army, there's enough devil's shade on that thing to morph the entire Imperial City. And they are heading to the HQ to begin turning their own men into mutants." Mustang explained. "Then we got to hurry, where's the Devil Shade plant?" Nick asked. "Let me see, it's located below the ship, in an underground lab." Mustang said.

"Great more bugs" Sparx moaned. "You're one to talk" Dante muttered. "Hurry, get Yulie and Cynder and destroy the devil's shade, before it's to late" Mustang said. "Gotcha" Boss told him. The crystal stopped glowing and Boss put it in his pocket. They went to the door and it opened automatically, they saw a gigantic room filled with various types of machinery. They saw a door on the other side of the room "Mustang said Yulie and Cynder are in a prison room somewhere over there." Boss pointed towards the door. "We got to get over there without them noticing us" Spyro whispered seeing the guards patrolling the area.

Boss looked behind them and noticed an air duct located behind some crates. "Hey guys! I found a duct; we can use it to get to the other side." Mark said. "They came over and examined it, "Looks like one person can enter at a time" Hunter said. "I'll go first; Spyro and Sparx will follow me after, then Nick, Dante and Nero, Siegfried and lastly Hunter." Mark explained.

"Umm, did I forget to mention I'm claustrophobic?" Sparx asked. "Too late for that now" Dante said. Mark got onto his stomach and began to crawl into the duct. "Man, a little cramped in here, but I think we can make it" Mark told them from the duct. Dante looked in the duct "Looks to big for me to fit in kid." He said after analyzing it "Plus I'm not a man good with close spaces." Dante added. "Fine, you can try to get through that hallway, I'll try to get there through the ducts." Mark said and continued through the ducts. Spyro and Sparx went next, the Nick and Hunter. Siegfried couldn't fit because of his blade "Next time, get a smaller one" Sparx said to him, Siegfried only snorted. Nero went along with Dante and Siegfried, since he wasn't good with tight spaces.

Mark continued through the air vent, looking through the grates he saw some guards talking to each other, they continued to the main room, they saw some planes docked, and a helicopter parked towards the rear. "Perhaps we can use that for our escape." Nick said from behind. They continued and saw Dante, Siegfried, and Nero hiding behind some machinery while some guards pass, they running for cover. "That's new for Dante; usually he'd fight the guards rather than hide from them." Hunter said.

They continued through the vent, until after a few minutes they saw another grate, they looked and noticed that they where in the other room. Mark took out his crystal and a 3-d image of the Leviathan appeared, the room they where in was flashing red. "Looks like we're here." He said putting the crystal away. Mark then punched the grate below them and it fell with a clatter. Mark went down first, and pulled out his gun, looking around he saw no one. "All clear" He said to the vent.

Spyro and the others drooped out from the vent, at the same time, Dante, Nero, and Siegfried came through the door behind them. "Well, that went well. And they didn't see us" Siegfried said with a grin. "Alright, we're here, now where are they?" Mark wondered. They looked around, the room they where in had cells on the right side of the wall. They checked each cell and no one was there. "Mustang, we're at the area like you said but they aren't here." Boss said taking out his crystal. "That's odd, I checked through the schematics and they said Yulie and Cynder where here" Mustang said. "But…that means that…" Nick stated. "That they aren't here" Spyro finished. "But, that's wrong! I checked the schematics and…wait, that's it!" Mustang said. "What is?" Boss asked. "Maybe if I check the lower levels…perhaps I could." Mustang muttered to himself as he worked. "Bingo! They're on the lower levels of the Leviathan." Mustang told them.

"Great, now how do we get there?" Sparx asked. "There's an elevator in the next room, take it and go to level B4. That's where they are." Mustang said. They went to the door and, sure enough, the elevator was right there. "Alright, give us any info u can get alright?" Boss told him. "Gotcha" Mustang said and the crystal went dark. They went to the elevator and pushed the down arrow. They waited for a few minutes before it finally arrived. "Okay, next stop, Devil Shade city" Dante said pushing the B4 button, the elevator closed and suddenly jerked down. The elevator went downward…down into the bowels of the Leviathan.

--

**What will happen next? Stay tuned to find out.**


	27. Mephiles's Power

**Well, i've made another chapter for u guys. (Note: This happens shortly after "Tragedy" (Read it to find out more))**

**Synopsis Mephiles's POV:** _Damn It!, That Blasted Dragon Lord, he ruined everything, now both SPyro and The dragonKing are back on their side. But it wasn't a total loss, we managed to take the Devil's shade from them, even if it's dead, we can still sense the essence from Mark. Perhaps Heldar will help us about this._

**Chapter 27: Mephiles's Power**

Mephiles and Tyranus both exited the portal, they noticed Heldar with a clipboard studying one of his test subjects, the subject was being infused with a Devil Shade parasite, since his chest was cut open and the parasite was being put inside the subject. "It appears I have guests" Heldar said. Mephiles tossed the dead parasite on the ground, Heldar dropped his clipboard and picked it, his eyes had a look of sadness, which turned to rage.

"Who?! Who has killed my c-c-creation?!" he stuttered. They realized that Heldar had taken some speech classes, but whenever he got mad, he would have that stuttering problem again. "It was Mark the dragon Lord, apparently he managed to rip the thing out and kill it." Revan said walking in the room with Vergil.

"D-D-Damn that Dragon Lord! I swear I will rip out his heart and feed it to my parasites!" Heldar yelled. "Whoa, easy prof. We brought that thing back here cause there's still some of Mark the Dragon King's dark essence in it." Tyranus said. Heldar looked at him confused, and then he realized, there was some dark essence left in the parasite. "So, who's going to take it?" Revan asked. There was some silence (not counting the prisoner's screams as the devil's shade took over him) until Mephiles broke the silence. "I'll take it." He said. He reached out his hand and the dark essence was absorbed into his hand, he soon began pulsating a purplish color.

Suddenly Mephiles fell to the ground, the power the emotions: Rage, Fury, Hate, Lust, Anger (a lot of it), Pain, and Fear. Those emotions overwhelmed him. He cringed and screamed from the power. The others stood and watched, Vergil sensed a demonic presence in the room, and it was coming from Mephiles. Soon after a few minutes, Mephiles released the power he had, the force sent a powerful shockwave that broke the glass of an experiment room, and shards fell to the ground, the corrupted subject got out of his table and walked towards Mephiles, who landed on the floor.

Mephiles looked different than before, the power he had was strong, demonic even. His appearance even shocked the subject. He had an angel and a bat wing, the angel wing was a light shade of white and purple while the bat wing was dark black, the body was black with a bit of purple for his chest. His dragon arm was larger than normal; it was sharper, claw-like and spiky. Tentacles flipped wildly on his back, his slit eyes shone red with hate. His sharp pointed teeth gridded with rage, horns sticked out of his head. His spear-like tail thrashed around menacingly, wanting to spill blood. The subject backed up in fear, Mephiles charged, screaming a demonic battle cry.

He pulled out his blade, it looked like it was made of flesh and bone, and in the center of it was a slit-like eye, looking around. He sliced the subject, and in a flash it fell apart, even the devil shade was screaming as it died, and the battle only lasted for 5 seconds. Heldar and the others looked at the scene in surprise. "Whoa" Tyranus said surprised. "This…This is amazing, the raw power, the speed, the strength and dexterity. This goes beyond my work. He has even surpassed all of us." Heldar said happily, recording the entire fight on his clipboard.

Mephiles flexed his finger, amazed at his new power; he soon began laughing an insane laugh. Vergil was looking at him, _His power; it's the same as Revan's but…darker, more evil. Could Mark have had some demon essence mixed in with it, or was it just his inner hate? _Vergil thought. Revan also sensed the power from Mephiles. _This isn't normal dark energy…it's to potent, to pure. Could my brother… have a demon in him? _Revan thought as Mephiles continued to laugh.

--

**So looks like Mephiles has some new power, what will happen next? Stay tuned. (Also, does Heldar remind u of anyone?)**


	28. Inner Dragon

**Well, after watching the series finalie of Avatar the Last Airbender yesterday. I managed to finish my chap i started before the two-hour movie. So here it is. Note: Very Loooong chapter coming up, if this reminds you of the "Resurrection" mission from DMC4, then you should know what might happen.**

**--**

**Chapter 28: Inner Dragon**

The group waited in the elevator as it was going down; soft elevator music was playing the whole time. "I really hate elevator music" Dante said. "Yeah I know…why do they put it in elevators anyway?" Spyro asked. Boss shrugged as the elevator kept going down. It stopped with a jerk and opened, they stepped out. The corridor was like a sewer, there where rats scuttling around the floor, drips of water fell from the ceiling and it had a horrible smell to it.

"Damn, what stinks?" Nero asked fanning his face. "It ain't me" Sparx said. "Come on, we got to find Yulie and Cynder." Mark said and ran down the corridor. The others followed him and found themselves in a large room. The room had tanks filled with devil's shade swimming in water; they walked into the room, looking at the tanks, a devil shade hissed at the glass, causing Sparx to freak out. "Don't worry, they are in between a sheet of glass, they can't hurt you." Siegfried said. "Tell that to the last two we fought." Sparx muttered.

They found a door and went through, they soon found themselves in a large game room, different colored spaces where on the floor in a zigzag line, it lead to the other end of the room. "Dang, I thought I was done with these games back when Angus died." Nero whined. They saw an image of them appear on a panel, it glowed a light purple, a large metal dice fell to the floor and began turning in mid air. "I really hate these." Dante said. "Looks like we gotta play to get to the other side." Mark said. "Or we could cheat…" Dante offered. "How?" Spyro asked.

Dante walked up to the dice and sliced it; the dice slid in two and clatter onto the floor. "That." He said. Suddenly they saw some feathers shining a soft, white light fall down from above them, they looked up and saw two bird creatures above them; they landed right in front of the group. The door in front of them suddenly had a red seal in front of it. "Damn, looks like we gotta fight our way out" Nero said as they pulled out their weapons and looked at the creatures.

One of the creatures had soft white feathers, eagle-like talons and wings and red, unblinking eyes; its body was in the shape of a lion. The other had feathers that shone red, orange and yellow, it looked like it was on fire, it too had eagle–like talons and wings, but its hands had small balls of fire in them, it was the shape of a large man and had a horn on its head. "Great, more experiments." Mark said and unsheathed his blade.

--

**Author's Note: I decided on giving these experiments names:**

**Meshed-up creature they fought in the sewer- Beowulf**

**Lion/eagle creature- Gryphon**

**Man/Eagle multi-colored creature- Phoenix **

--

Gryphon and Phoenix flew at them, screeching as they flew, they dodged and Mark shot at them, the bullets hit them but they still flew. "Damn, Hunter try and shot their wings." Mark said. Hunter prepared an arrow and followed Gryphon, he waited until it stopped and released an arrow at it. The arrow hit the wing, spilling red blood in the floor and causing it to fall to the ground.

Phoenix shot some fire balls at Nero, he dodged and projected devil Bringer to grab and pull Phoenix towards him. He bustered it and threw him to the ground, he put a foot on it's back and ripped off one of the wings, blood spewed from the wound, showing a small bone sticking out. Suddenly Phoenix got up; forcing Nero to jump off of it, a gust of wind blew as it hovered on one wing. The wing Nero ripped off suddenly was absorbed by his devil bringer, he felt a wave of power wash over him. "_Sweet"_ he thought. He noticed Phoenix was hovering in front of him and readied another ball of fire.

"This guy doesn't quit." Nero said as he charged at it. Gryphon fell to the ground, the arrow Hunter shot was leaving a small river of blood down its left wing. Mark and Dante sliced at it while Spyro sliced at it with his claws, Gryphon got up, sending a wave of wind at them, pushing them back.

He roared at them and charged, he jumped of the ground and straight towards Mark, he dodged and attacked it. Gryphon swiped at him with a paw and sent him flying. Nick and Hunter both shot an arrow at its thigh. Gryphon screamed at the attacks, Dante saw his chance and sliced him. Gryphon fell down, bleeding and dead, suddenly a devil shade pooped out of its stomach.

"That thing has a bad case of tapeworm" Dante panted and sliced it. The devil shade split in to and disintegrated. Their victory was short lived since they had to get rid of Phoenix. They saw Nero projecting devil bringer and launching himself at Phoenix, they slicing at him from the air. Hunter and Nick both saw a wing missing and shot an arrow at the remaining one.

Phoenix fell to the ground, with the arrow still stuck in the wing. Nero then ripped off the other wing, Phoenix screamed as the wing was pulled off, and fell silent. Nero stepped off and threw the wing away. Phoenix suddenly burst into flames, Gryphon flashed a bright light, a tornado of feathers from both flew into the air, and then they disappeared. Mark caught one of the feathers and looked at it; it was a white feather, like an eagle's. He let it fall to the floor; the red seal on the door in front of them disappeared. "Come on, let's go" Mark said as they followed the way out of there. Siegfried stopped and picked up the feather, he looked around and slipped it into his pocket and ran after them.

--

They continued through the lab until they reached a large, circular area, a large, rectangular window stood in front of them, they noticed a yellow crystal inside a generator. "From the looks of it, I'd say that's powering the Leviathan." Hunter said. They heard a strange laugh from a speaker. "You are both right, and wrong my friend." A voice said. Nero recognized the voice and thought _"No way, is that Angus? I thought he was dead years ago."_ Angus was once the chief alchemist for the Order of the Sword, a group that worshiped Sparda as a god. He died when he fought Dante in the Fortuna Opera House after opening a hell gate in Fortuna.

They saw a large black and yellow dragon step out from the glass. "The crystal powers the Leviathan but also, it powers my devil shade factory." Heldar said. Nero realized it wasn't Angus, but the voice was an uncanny resemblance to him. "So, you're the crazed up doc who's been experimenting on innocents?" Mark asked. "Why yes I have." Heldar said. "Is this a hobby for you or do you have nothing else better to do?" Mark asked. Heldar got mad "Why you little p-p-p-pest, I would have your head f-f-for this." Heldar stuttered. "Hey Nero, didn't that guy back home stutter like this guy?" Dante whispered. "Yeah, I think he acts more like Angus since he stutters like him." Nero replied.

"Hey! I can hear you t-two!" Heldar stuttered. "What's wrong? A little mad because of the way I t-t-t-talk?" Nero said to him. Heldar growled at them. "Now, if you'd be so kind as to give us back our friends we can be going now." Mark said. Heldar soon chuckled, and then laughed. "Alright, I'll show them to you, if you'd be so kind as to fight one of my other experiments?" he asked and pushed a button. "Give me a break doc; we just fought two of them, not to mention a Frankenstein wannabe in a sewer. Alright you know what; I'm going to kill you right now." Mark said and jumped towards the window. Heldar smirked and pressed a button, a red force filed suddenly appeared and shocked Mark, sending him to the ground smoking.

"Okay, not the best idea." He said getting up. "Ya think?" Spyro asked. Suddenly Heldar pressed another button and a bunch of flying things came in and started to swoop around them. Mark saw one of them; it was a small lizard thing that looked like it was crossed between a lizard and a sword. "A Gladius" Nero told them. One of the Gladius changed into a sword and spun in place, then flew at them; Nero grabbed it and threw it at the window. It hit with a thud, they realized what they had to do and started to fight.

Heldar was watching them from the window, soon Tyranus, Mephiles, Vergil and Revan, carrying Yulie and Cynder, came to him. "It appears, my brother has showed up." Vergil said. "Yes, but what surprises me is, how did they get here?" Revan wondered. "They probably snuck onboard and found there way here." Mephiles said. "Are you sure those things will kill them?" Tyranus asked Heldar. "Don't worry, the only way they could get here, is if they smashed the glass by throwing the Gladius at us." Heldar chuckled. They suddenly saw some cracks in the glass. "Oh shit" Revan said.

The others where throwing Gladius at the window, hoping to break it, the first few times didn't crack it, the next one managed to crack it, as the continued to throw gladius' at the window it began to break. Dante, Nero and Mark threw their blades at the glass and shattered it. Shards fell, Heldar fell to the ground from the impact as they backed away. Mark jumped up from the ground and stepped on the shards of glass. "Now then, release my friends, or else you die." Mark warned. He looked at Mephiles "Damn, what happened to you?" he asked.

Heldar sat where he was, then looked at Mark's arm with interest. "That arm, such a strange weapon." He said moving towards it, Dante and Nero both came up and pointed their blades at him, but he kept on moving towards Mark. "In all my years of research I have never seen such a strange arm, even though Revan has one." Heldar said. Mark kept backing away from him. Spyro came up with the others and saw Yulie and Cynder. "Yulie, Cynder!" He called to them and went towards them. Suddenly Tyranus and Mephiles stopped him "Damn, what happened to you? Got into an accident or something?" Sparx asked Mephiles, he growled at him.

"Talk, what are you doing with the devil shade?" Mark asked, pointing his blade at Heldar. He only smirked "Very well, if its answers you want…" he began. "Nero knew what was about to happen and was about to warn Mark. "…Then its answers you'll get." Heldar finished. Suddenly two flying Phoenixes came and grabbed Mark, then threw him towards the wall and suck him there, their nails came off and trapped him there. Spyro and the others where about to get to him when Tyranus and the others charged at them, sending them back into he arena they where in. They jumped down in front of them "Sorry, no visitors." Tyranus said as they charged at Spyro and the group.

--

Mark struggled to free himself but the talons where stuck. The only ones there where himself, Yulie, Cynder and Heldar, who was laughing at Mark. "Magnificent isn't it?" he asked as the Phoenixes hovered near him. "I had begun to research a way to creature demons of my own. All I needed was some subjects, and some animals in which to copy and infuse their abilities into." Heldar explained. "So, that's why you needed the devil's shade?" Mark asked weakly. "Yes, Yes, Yes. The devil's shade. I couldn't be able to create them without something to power them with. So I used the devil's shade." Heldar said. "Of course I needed a subject to use it with…that's when you came in." Heldar said with an evil grin. "Me?" Mark asked.

"Yes, I had Tyranus put some poison into his claws, with some grounded devil's shade in it, you see, it can survive even grounded up. So when Tyranus sliced you, he infected you with it. And when activated it would awaken and take over you." Heldar explained. A gladius came and turned into a sword in Heldar's hand. "You look tired…perhaps you should rest." Heldar said softly and stabbed Mark. Yulie and Cynder both gasped as the demon-sword stabbed Mark. Mark coughed up blood from the attack.

"It's a shame really, you where my best subject" Heldar pointed out. "It's to bad have to kill you." He said. Mark looked at him and growled. "After you're dead I'll experiment on your friends, starting with the girl" Heldar whispered into his ear. "You'll be dead when I'm out of here." Mark growled then spat some blood on Heldar's face. Heldar looked at him then plunged the blade deeper, spilling more blood. Mark coughed up some more blood and looked at Heldar, then at Yulie and Cynder, his vision was getting blurry, his strength weaker. "_This…can't be the end._" He thought before blacking out.

Heldar chuckled and pulled out the Gladius, the Phoenixes next to him hovered "T-t-t-take him out." He ordered, the Phoenixes flew at Mark while Heldar turned his back.

--

Inside Mark's head he saw nothing but darkness. He opened his eyes to see everything frozen in place. Heldar's back, the Phoenixes about to kill him, he turned and saw Yulie screaming at him, tears in her eyes while Cynder looked at him. He soon felt someone there, he didn't see the thing but he felt it near. The people around him disappeared, he soon heard a voice. _"Are you quitting already?"_ the voice asked. "I can't fight back, I don't have anymore strength…I failed." Mark replied. _"Doesn't mean you can't give up, can you?" _the voice asked again. "Well what am I going to do, I'm stuck on a wall and can't move. What do you think I should do?" Mark asked. The voice chuckled _"After all that training and you still don't know?"_ The voice asked.

"Who are you anyway?" Mark asked. He saw a figure walk towards him, the figure was an old man, he had grey hair and walked with a staff, his robes where a shade of blackish grey. _"You do not remember me?" _The man asked. Mark's mind suddenly flashed back to after his home was destroyed. _He remembered the thirteen men beat him up, with the fourteenth man sliced his back, the man teleported him outside the city. He woke up in a forest, his back was covered in blood and he was near death. Before he passed out he saw an old man walk towards him and asked if he was okay. When he woke up, he was in a hut on a cot in the floor. He saw the man next to a fire. "Ah you've awoken at last. I feared you had died." The man said. Mark tried to get up but his back was hurting him. "I wouldn't, your back is badly scarred, and I managed to save you before you passed out and brought you to my hut." The man said and brought out a bowl of milk. He told him to drink, he nearly gagged when he tasted it, it was goat milk, but he drank it all, he felt better. "Good, now, you must rest. You have a long journey ahead of you." The man said and left him to fall asleep._

"You were that man who saved me 7 years ago." Mark said realizing who he was. _"Yes, I saved your life all those years ago, and I've been watching you. Now, it's time I helped you again." _The man said. He walked towards him and ran two finders on his dragon arm. _"Ahhh, you have power in this arm. The power of you father, Sedro."_ The old man said. "How do you know my father?" Mark asked. _"I know a lot of things. And I also know you're ready to unlock the 2__nd__ stage of the Dragon State."_ The old man said.

"Second stage?" Mark asked. _"The Dragon's Arm has 3 stages to it, the first is the one you have, where a gold aura surrounds you and gives you great power. Like the Devil Trigger Dante and Nero have but only Dragons can use." _The old man said. _"The second stage is when you turn into a half dragon, like your friend Mustang. You still can turn into a full dragon whenever you want. And you can stay in your half dragon form for as long as you like." _The old man explained. _"The third and final stage is most powerful. You become a full half-dragon, half human, like your father. He too had this ability, think of it as the second stage but you look more like a dragon, but still have a human shape." _The old man told him.

Mark began to understand what he was saying. _"Now, it's time you awoken your inner dragon."_ The old man said. Suddenly Mark felt a wave of power wash over him.

--

Back in reality, Heldar turned his back on Mark when he heard a growl. He turned and thought it was Cynder, but he realized it was from Mark. He suddenly felt a surge of power coming from him. He turned and saw Mark lift his head, his eyes shone a bright gold like nothing he'd every seen, and the pupils had turned to slits. He saw his arm figit, like it was trying to reach something, he soon saw his sword unsheathing itself. "What the f-?" Heldar asked. When he was pushed back by a burst of energy, the Phoenixes disintegrated from the burst of power, suddenly a bright golden glow flashed from Mark, sending Heldar flying down into the arena where Spyro and the others fought.

When Spyro and the others saw Heldar slam into the wall, they sopped to see what happened, they soon felt the surge of power and looked at the shattered window. In the imperial City, Mustang and Godith, along with Sedro and the other Kings felt the same power and looked west. "What the hell?" Sedro asked. In Convexity, Malefor felt the same power also "So, he finally awakens" he said.

Back at the Leviathan, everyone looked at the smashed window, as the smoke from the blast cleared, they saw something moving towards the edge. They soon saw, to their disbelief, it was Mark. At first they had no idea what it was, but they where shocked to see him now. He looked like Mustang in his half-dragon form, but different; Mark was surrounded by a gold aura, he had dragon wings on his back, and spikes running down his spine, a tail can from his back end and his dragon arm held his sword. On his head two long sharp horns appeared on top of his head. They thought he'd turned evil again, since he looked the same way when he was evil, except he wasn't. They also saw an image of a knight hovering above him, Nero thought it was Déjà vu all over again, since he too had a knight hovering over him when he acquired the Devil Trigger. "**This arm, all my life I was destined to wield its power. Ever since 7 years ago I've wanted power. The power to get revenge on the ones who betrayed me. Now time to finally see what it can do."** Mark said in demon like voice. Mark slashed the air and suddenly a burst of light came, the turned around and saw the ceiling above them was sliced open, 26 inches of steel melted away in a flash. "Impossible! P-p-preposterous, no one, not even Revan could unleash that kind of power!" Heldar shouted looking at Mark. **"Obviously you don't know me very well. Allow me to introduce your death." **Mark said to him and jumped down. Heldar, sensing the power coming from the boy, suddenly went into a portal. **"Well, guess I'll have to try out my new state on you four." **Mark said to Mephiles, Tyranus, Revan and Vergil.

The four drew their weapons and attacked Mark. To Mark they seemed to move slower than usual, When Mephiles tried to slice him with his sword, Mark grabbed it and swung him around, knocking him into the others then throwing him against a wall. Tyranus tried to swipe him with his claws but Mark dodged and grabbed his tail and thrashed him against the ground. Spyro and the others where stunned to see his power. "Holy Shit, this guy is strong." Siegfried said. "Yeah, he looks like he can kill a person in a second." Nick added. Nero and Dante where both surprised by Mark's power, and both have Devil Triggers, but they couldn't compete with this kind of raw power.

Vergil tried to slash him with Yamato, But Mark grabbed the sheath and thrashed him against the floor, before grabbing his leg and throwing him against the wall. Revan tried to attack, both blades connected in a clash. Revan struggled to gain the upper while Mark wasn't even trying. **"What's wrong bro? To weak to fight?" **Mark said before breaking the clash. Mark the sliced and slashed revan with a complex set of moves.

"**Are you ready?" **Mark asked and dashed towards Revan. Dante realized he was about to use the Dance Macabre move he used. "_I thought I was the only one who knew that move!" _Dante thought as we watched Mark perform the move. Mark started to slice Revan so fast they couldn't see what was going on, then Mark started to stab Revan repeatedly then slammed his sword to the ground and spun around it like a pole. Then he pulled the blade out and sliced Revan, sending him to the wall. **"Down and out." **Mark said before the gold aura around him disappeared. Revan and the other four where against the wall, covered in wounds, cuts and bruises from Mark. Realizing they where outmatched, they quickly entered a portal and left.

Mark was panting from the experience he just felt. He put his hand on the spot where Heldar stabbed him, there was nothing there, and he only felt bare skin. He started to laugh, the power he felt was amazing, it was better than anything he felt. Better than living. Soon he stopped laughing, he was a little winded, and still in his half dragon form. He got up and saw the others. "Hey, what's up?" He asked. They had their mouths hanging, after seeing him fight, they where surprised to see him act like he would normally.

Yulie and Cynder ran towards the window, when Mark unleashed his power, the ropes that tied them together snapped off. They saw Mark standing, like nothing happened, and they saw him look like Mustang in his half-dragon form. Spyro suddenly noticed Cynder and Yulie standing above them. "Cynder! Yulie!" Spyro called to them. "Spyro! Mark!" Cynder called back. Spyro and Mark both leapt towards the two and hugged. "I'm so glad you came." Yulie said breaking into tears. "You where only gone for a day." Mark pointed out. "Let it felt like years" Cynder said while hugging Spyro. "Don't worry, everything's alright now." Spyro said to Cynder. "Okay, I'm going to hurl now." Sparx said. The others looked at Sparx coldly. "What?" Sparx asked. Suddenly they felt the Leviathan shake. _System malfunction! All personal evacuate! _The intercom order, the entire room suddenly glowed a pulsing red. "Hey you two! Put the love fest on hold, we got to get out of here!" Dante called. The four jumped down and ran with the others, they realized they had to get out of there. The Leviathan was going down. And if they didn't get out, they'd go with it.

--

**Well, Yulie and Cynder are rescued and Mark has a new power. What will happen next? Stay tuned.**


	29. Escape

**Hey everyone! this next chap may be a bit short, but this has some surprising things in it. Read to find out.**

**--**

**Chapter 29: Escape**

Before they left the room, Spyro realized something. "The Crystal!" He shouted and went back to the window. The electric crystal was overloading with power, small lightning bolts shot in different directions. Cynder followed him just as a bolt of lightning struck both of them; the power soon sent them flying towards the wall, hitting it with a loud thud. Spyro and cynder both got up, but felt different, they felt more energized than before.

"Hey, hurry up you two!" Dante called from the door. Spyro and Cynder followed them. They reached the elevator and pressed the button, leading them to the top floor. As the elevator went up, loud explosions could be heard from all around them. The soon reached the top and got out of the elevator before the cable snapped and fell into a pit of fire.

"Glad we weren't on that." Sparx said. No one commented but rather ran towards the main area. They soon saw the apes running around in fear. They soon heard a roar above them; they looked up and saw a large creature above a catwalk. It was white and large, it looked like a Gryphon they fought but larger, and it kept on roaring, like it was angry. They soon heard it speak "RAAAGGE!" it yelled "SHOW ME YOUR RAGE!". The voice was male, and animal also, the voices of the two where mixed together, like double voiced. "What the hell?" Siegfried wondered. Mark stared at the Gryphon, he remembered the voice from somewhere, but he couldn't remember. Soon the Gryphon flew off the catwalk and out the walkway.

The group decided to do the same; they noticed the helicopter from before. "Come on, the helicopter still works, we can use it to…" Mark began. Suddenly the copter burst into a pillar of flames. "Okay, so the copter is a bad choice. Why don't we just fly out of here?" Sparx asked them. They soon agreed and took off; they soon saw fire from the back try to catch them but managed to escape. They flew then looked around and saw the Leviathan burst into flames. They also saw part of the ship ram into the others and destroy them also. The planes that lead them before now scrambled like bees to escape the explosion.

"Well, it's over." Dante said. "May you rest…In quiet slumber" Nero finished. They turned to head back to the City when they heard a faint roar. They turned around and saw the same Gryphon from before. "RAAAAAAGE!" It yelled and charged right at them. Spyro felt the same power he felt before and unleashed it.

An arc of electricity shot from his mouth and hit the Gryphon square in the chest, the creature screamed but still charged at them. Cynder soon unleashed a gust of wind from her wings, the Gryphon tried to fight it but was soon sent flying backwards. "Whoa. Electricity and wind, nice!" Mark said surprised. The two looked at each other surprised also. They went and left to the City, but Mark was still thinking about the Gryphon. "_That voice, why does it remind me of someone I once knew? Someone…but whom?" _Mark thought.

--

**Who was that mysterious creature? And how is he related to Mark? The answers will come for those who wait.**


	30. True Love

**Well, here'sanother chapter for the story, i decided to focus on Spyro and Cynder for this one. if you have no idea what i mean, read the chap and you'll see. R&R plz.**

**--**

**Chapter 30: True Love**

Spyro and the group flew towards the City, eager to rest and get some sleep. But Mark was still in deep thought of the Gryphon they saw a while ago. They reached the City at night and found Mustang and the others waiting for them outside the tower. When they saw Boss's half-dragon form they looked at him in shock and awe. "Dude, what happened to you?" Marquis asked seeing his friend. "Long story, right now though, I need a nap." Boss said with a yawn. "Good idea, get some rest first, and then tell us what happened." Mustang said.

They all went to their room for some well deserved sleep. When Spyro got to his room Sparx collapsed on the bed and started to snore. Spyro couldn't help but chuckle and was about to sleep also when he heard a knock on the door. "Come in" he said. He saw Cynder come in the room, he paused for a second "Cynder, what are you still doing up?" he asked. "Spyro…I never got to thank you for saving me and Yulie back there." She said. Spyro blushed a bit. "Yeah, I guess we forgot when that Gryphon attacked us." Spyro mentioned.

"Spyro, when we where captured and put in a cell, Yulie told me…that you like me?" Cynder asked, also blushing a bit. Spyro looked at her surprised. _How does she know that? _Spyro thought. "Well I…" He began. "To tell the truth…I sorta like you too." Cynder said. Spyro blushed red "You…You do?" he asked. "Yeah, well a lot actually, I didn't want you to know because…" Cynder looked at the ground. Spyro's heart began pounding like a drum. "…Because I thought you wouldn't feel the same way about me." Cynder finished.

Spyro looked at her. "Cynder, I do feel the same way about you. I just thought of what might happen if I told you." Spyro admitted. Cynder looked at him surprised. Both stared at each other, and soon kissed. It was around that time that Sparx woke up. "Hey, what did I miss?" he asked. When he saw Spyro and Cynder kiss, he passed out. Both stopped, looked at him then shrugged and kissed again. The two realized they had found something important that night, they had found their true loves.

--

**Well, looks like Spyro and Cynder are a couple now, tune in for my next chap.**


	31. The Hounds of War

**Hey everyone! i know you've been waiting for this hcapter, so here it is! This one reveals what the Gryphon was in Chapter 29, Read that first so you know what is going on.**

**Synopsis Spyro's POV: **_Well, we finally got Cynder and Yulie back, and Cynder told me about how she felt towards me, guess this mean we're going out now! Wonder how Sparx and the others are going to take it? I'll ask tomorrow._

**Chapter 31: The Hounds of War**

The next day, Spyro and cynder went to the Council Room to tell everyone about what happened at the Leviathan, they ran into Boss and the others and told them they started going out. "Wow, amazing what a night can do to people." Boss said. "You knew all along we'd fall for each other didn't you?" Spyro asked him. "Yeah, hell everyone knew it was only a matter of time until you two became an item." Boss said.

They reached the Council Room and took their seats. "Alright, now that everyone is here we can get down to business. Boss, tell us what happened." Mustang said to Boss. He told everyone about what happened at the Leviathan the day before, especially about Heldar's plan. He even told them about the Gryphon they saw. After he finished Mustang said "So, Heldar planned everything and plotted to create a mutant army for Malefor." Mustang said. "But what puzzles me is what was with the Gryphon?" Godith asked. "I don't know but…" boss began. "But what? Is he a friend of yours?" Richard asked.

"No but…the voice was familiar, but I can't remember where." Boss said. Just then a servant entered "Pardon me masters, but one of the spies has returned with information." The servant said. "Well? Send him in!" Mustang exclaimed. The spy entered, they saw him bruised and bloody, his cloths where torn and shredded, like an animal attacked him. "My gods, quick get some medics!" Boss shouted as the servants went to get the healers. "What happened?" Spyro asked the spy. "Went to find Heldar's mines… found a research facility… Revan… Gryphon…Hounds of War." Was all the spy had to say before passing out.

Yulie and Elva both managed to heal him long enough for the healers to come and take him away. "What was that about?" Siegfried asked. "He said Revan and Gryphon. Probably has something to do with your brother and that thing you fought." Marquis said to Boss. "What did he mean when he said "Hounds of War"?" Cynder asked. "I don't know, but we'll need to talk with him about that when he wakes up." Mustang said.

A few days later, they went to the healers and found the spy sitting in his bed. The cuts and bruises where gone, and so was the blood. He was in his late thirties with a long mullet and goatee. "How you feeling?" Boss asked as they walked in. "A lot better now, thanks" the spy said. He looked at Boss with a little shock. "Oh, my liege, I had no idea you'd be here." The spy said. "Don't worry, just call me Big Boss. It's what my friends call me." Boss told him.

"Right, being out in the wilderness you forget things." The spy said. "What's your name?" Mustang asked. "David, leader of the Shadow strike Team." David said. "Shadow Strike Team?" Spyro asked. "They're an elite group of men used to gather Intel on places and people. They can enter a building without alerting anyone, take down someone without no one hearing a thing, and gather Intel on a place before hand to aid in an invasion. These guys are the best commando unit known to man." Mustang said.

"Figure the Dragon Lord to know about us." David chuckled. "Alright, first things first, what happened?" Mark asked pulling up a chair. "Well, it started out like this…" David began.

--

**Flashback: David's Story**

"We where sent by Sedro to find out where Heldar's mines where, and anything else we could find." David began.

_--_

_It was a dark an stormy night, four men in black ran through a dark forest, it soon began raining, the men reached a cliff overlooking the forest and saw a small facility deep within. David looked towards his men, his "brothers". One had black hair and glasses, his name was Ratchet. He was the computer expert of the group. The man next to him had some explosives under his robe and short blond hair, his eyebrows where singed off because of an accident with an explosive, his name was Demo, because he was the demolitions expert of the group. The last man had a sniper rifle and a knife in his arms, his name was Titan, the marksman and hunter for the group._

_Thee group looked out from the cliff at the facility. "That's got to be where the mines are." Winston said. "Then let's go and break some chains." Titan said. "Wait, let's sneak in to find out if this is a mine or not. Maybe we might get some info from this place." David said. "Got it." The group replied and started down the cliff._

_--_

"We soon discovered a research facility in the forests. We checked it out." David explained.

_--_

_The group quietly ran towards the trees near the wall. Titan pulled out his sniper and shot two guards on the towers, they fell on the spot, David gave them some hand signs and the group went to a wall. The dug a hole next to it and tunneled through the ground towards the other side. They dug up inside the base, the peeked from the hole and noticed there wasn't too many people in the compound._

_"Wonder where everyone is?" David asked. "Maybe they're at dinner, guys gotta eat to." Demo said. "I don't think so, look." Ratchet pointed towards a large building, the guards where going into it. "Come on; let's see what they are doing." David whispered and snuck towards the entrance of the building. Ratchet brought out a camera to record this. _

_--_

"Do you still have this camera David?" Boss asked. "Yeah, I have it right here." David said, he went trough his pockets and found it, it was a digital camera. Boss took it and opened the side screen, he pressed play. The screen lit up and went trough the recording.

--

_Ratchet turned on the camera and recorded the scene before them; they saw apes and other creatures standing in the courtyard of the building. A walkway was seen above them. They saw a figure walk towards them. When the figure stepped into the light, it was revealed to be Revan, accompanied by Vergil, Tyranus, Mephiles, and Heldar. _

_The chatter from before was cut short as they made their way onto the walkway. Revan looked at the men before him. "My brothers!" he yelled. The men cheered. "My people! Today is a great day for us!" he called. "We have successfully taken over the dragon Realms!" Tyranus yelled. The men roared and cheered. David looked at his team and they looked at him. "The occupation forces have begun to take over, but alas. This victory has a price." Mephiles said. The men grew silent. "The Leviathan and the devil shade factory was annihilated by that accursed Dragon King and his friends." Mephiles said. The men growled in anger. _

"_We can make more devils' shade, we…" Heldar began. "I'm afraid, that your research won't cut it this time." Vergil said. "W-w-what?" Heldar stuttered. "Your services are no longer required." Mephiles told his and slowly pulled out his blade. "Y-y-y-you can't do this. I created the devil's shade, I helped create my mutant army for Malefor, and you can't just…" Heldar said. "Oh but we can. Since Malefor ordered us to do it." Tyranus said darkly. The next thing anyone knew was Revan stabbing Heldar through the chest. "Don't worry; your sacrifice will help bring us one step closer to reviving our King." Revan said and plunged the blade deeper. "Y-you little pest, I know what's going on." Heldar said. "You're planning on usurping Malefor's power for your own gain, and then take the realms under your control." Heldar told them. "I figured you being one of the thirteen who betrayed my people that you and the other Order members would be of some use for us. But I was wrong." Revan said coldly. "What about you? You're incomplete as well." Heldar said weakly. _

_Revan ripped out his sword and sheathed it; Heldar fell to the ground dead. "Now then." Revan said addressing the crowd. "Though Heldar's death was sudden, he left us a parting gift. creature, born of human blood, 5 men who helped destroy homes, now where gifted with demonic powers and beast forms. I bring you. The Hounds of War!" Revan yelled. Spotlight shone and shot into the sky. Ratchet pointed the camera towards the sky also._

_They soon saw something flying above them, one of the spotlights shone on something, it shone on a white body and wings. Feathers started to fall from the sky. They soon heard a roar from the sky. "RAGE!" the roar yelled. The lights shone on the voice and saw a large gryphon flying above them. "RAGE, SHOW ME YOUR RAGE!" the gryphon yelled._

_The men looked at it in fear, while Revan and the others stood unfazed. "Raging Gryphon, one of the Hounds" Revan said. They soon heard laughing and saw men being killed by an invisible force. "LAUGH WITH ME! ISN'T IT FUNNY?" a loud voice said. It was male and insect-like, with a high pitch voice. The person who said that appeared in front the soldiers; it was a large lizard, a chameleon with large bug-like wings. "Laughing Chameleon" Revan said. _

_They soon heard crying, from above them. They looked up and saw a large phoenix above them, it was crying about something and soon screeched, the men covered their ears to block out the screech. "Crying Phoenix" Revan said. They soon heard howling from the distance. They turned and saw something black running at them, the thing jumped and pounced on a person's back and began ripping its skin off. _

_The others stepped back and saw the creature was a large, black wolf. It looked at them with large gold eyes and snarled at them. "Mad Wolf" Revan announced. Soon one of the men grabbed his blade and started to kill the other men, then turned the blade on himself. "Over there! Above the building!" One of the men shouted. Ratchet pointed the camera to the top of the building and saw a black hooded man wielding a large scythe. The man pointed a finger at one of the men, the man clutched his chest and died on the floor. "And Screaming Death." Revan said. "Together, they are known as the Hounds of War Unit." Revan said to everyone. _

"_Now, with this sorted out we can begin our conquest for the world. But first, Hounds" Revan called to them, the Hounds turned towards him. "Kill them all." Revan said and snapped his fingers. Instantly the Hounds began to attack the men, the others began screaming and running for their lives. "Move! Move! Move!" David called to his team. They exited from their spots and ran out of there. "What now Boss?" Demo asked. "We got to get to the City, Sedro will know what to do." David said. Suddenly they heard a yell and saw Demo being eaten by Raging Gryphon. "Demo!" Ratchet called. Gryphon suddenly noticed them. "Run! Forget about me!" Demo called just as he was swallowed by Gryphon. David cursed and ran with Ratchet and Titan. They made their way into the forest when they heard the high-pitch laughing. "Damn, it's Chameleon, go on ahead I'll hold him off." Titan said. "Are you crazy? You'll get killed!" Ratchet said to him. "Maybe, but it will give time to get to the city. Go." Titan said. David was about to protest when the laughing became louder. _

"_Damn, come on Ratchet, we got to go." David said. Ratchet cursed but followed David, titan turned and saw Chameleon heading towards him. "Alright, you want to play lizard man?" Titan asked pulling out a Gatling gun. "Well, Come and get it!" Titan yelled and started firing. David and Ratchet ran for hours towards the city, they soon saw the tower from the distance. "We're almost there Ratchet." David said. Ratchet nodded and began to run with David. They soon heard s howl in the distance. "Shit, its Wolf, run!" David yelled to Ratchet. The two began running, the sun had begun to rise and slowly light the trail ahead of them. _

_Ratchet yelled, David turned and saw his leg being eaten by Wolf. "Ratchet!" David called. "Take the camera, give it to the dragon King. If you die, then they won't know about the plans." Ratchet said and tossed the camera to David. David looked at his teammate then ran towards the city "Good luck Boss." Ratchet said as Wolf ate him alive._

_David ran towards the City, the sun began rising and the land became brighter. He was close to the city when he heard crying from above, and the air became colder. David kept on running, but he looked up to see Phoenix above him, and Death gliding behind him. He kept running as the light became brighter. Suddenly Phoenix dived at him and grabbed him with its talons. Phoenix began ascending to the sky as Death approached from below. David pulled out a knife and stabbed Phoenix in the leg, Phoenix screeched and let go. _

_David fell from the sky as Death flew at him and slashed at him with his scythe. The slash left a large scar on his chest as David fell onto a patch of soft ground. David got up, clutching his chest, his cloths where scared and slashed. He was covered in dirt and blood. He soon began limping towards the City, with the camera in his pocket._

_--_

Boss and the others finished watching the recording. They where silent as the looked at David. "So…you're the last member of your team?" boss asked. "Yeah, thankfully I managed to keep the recording safe until now, I lost my entire team to the Hounds." David said sadly. "I'm sorry, it's mostly my fault this happened." Boss said. They looked at him "What do you mean?" Spyro asked. "The Hounds of War, the Order of the Shadow, and The four demon Lords are all the members of the thirteen people who betrayed me 7 years ago." Boss told them. Boss took the camera and gave it to David "Here. Give it to my father and the other Kings, they need to know about this." Boss said as David took the camera.

"Listen, I don't blame you for what happened, we should have pulled out sooner." David said. "I can't believe revan is that heartless, killing Heldar, then letting those…demons attack and kill his own men. That's so wrong." Yulie said. "Yeah, and to top it off, he's my brother." Boss added. The room became silent, until Spyro asked "What do we do now?" "First, we got to show this to my dad, then we got to take down Keldor. Afterwards we can take back the dragon Realms from them and stop Malefor's revival." Boss said. They agreed and went to find Sedro, David went with them since he has to tell Sedro what happened. All the while Boss had begun thinking "_So, all the traitors have brought themselves to me, this is going to be fun." _He thought.

--

**So, the Hounds of War, The Order of the Shadow and The Four Demon Lords where really the thirteen men who betrayed Boss. What will happen next? Stay tuned. Also, the Hounds of War Unit are a parody to the Beauty and the Beast Unit of Metal Gear Solid 4, i don't own them!**


	32. To Boyzitbig

**Well, here's chapter 32 of my story, short but will get longer as the story continues.**

**Synopsis Boss's POV: **_So, the Order of the Shadow, the Four Demon Lords, and the Hounds of War where all the 13 men who betrayed me from the start. I should have seen this coming, but i didn't. We gotta tell my dad about this, maybe he can provide me with some advice._

**--**

**Chapter 32: To Boyzitbig**

Spyro and the others went to the Council room to find Sedro and the others there, sitting in their chairs. "We expected you'd come." Sedro said. "Alright, David, tell us what happened to you." Robert said when they took their seats. "I already told my story to these guys" David said looking at Spyro and the others "But I guess I can tell it again." He said.

David then told everyone about what happened to him and his team, with the recording from the camera they now realized how far their plans have gotten. When David finished everyone was silent, until Sedro broke the silence. "So, my son has turned evil has he?" he asked. "Yeah, and from what he said to Heldar, the main guys we've been fighting are the 13 men from my hometown." Boss said.

"What a weird twist of fates, the thirteen men they turned traitor on Boss are the same men we're fighting." Mustang said. "Yeah, but right now we go to stop them from reviving Malefor." Spyro said. "Right, we need to kill Keldor, and then take back our homeland, then takedown Revan." Siegfried said. "Only one problem, how are we going to take back the Dragon Realms?" Marquis asked. "First, we free the Manwersmalls, and then we worry about the Realms." Sedro said. "Right, so we go to Boyzitbig?" Boss asked. "Yes, since that's the only place to get fire crystals." Mustang said.

They soon began to pack up and prepared to leave. Spyro went to talk with his parents. "Mom, dad?" he asked the two. "Son, we know we can't stop you from going." Falzar said. "But please, make it back alive." Elva said hugging her son. "I will." he said. "And I'll help him." Cynder said coming in. "Cynder, we had a feeling you two where going out." Falzar said to her. Elva hit her with her elbow. "What he's trying to say is, watch over Spyro okay?" Elva asked. "I will" she said, the two both hugged. "You know, you're like the daughter I never had." Elva said when they let go. "And you're like the mother I never had, well except for my sister Godith." Cynder said. The two both laughed.

The group was outside the tower gates, everyone was packed, but Sedro wasn't there. "Huh, wonder what's taking him?" Nick asked.

--

Sedro was with the other kings in the Council room. "Alright, we're clear on the plan?" Sedro asked. "Yes, while you take down Keldor, we'll begin the invasion to take back the Palace, then the Temple, and the Order's HQ." Robert said. "Right, listen, we have to make sure they have no idea of what we're up to." Sedro said to them. "Right, but where will he host the invasion plans?" Sallahadin asked. "I've gathered allies from the places we've been, we'll meet back here for the Council." Sedro said.

"What about the Hounds?" Rasha asked. "I haven't thought of them, perhaps they will be hidden until the final fight at the HQ." Sedro explained. "Alright, once Keldor is dead, we begin the invasion." The Samurai of the Land said. "May the Ancestors watch over you" Sedro said to them. They nodded and Sedro went to the others.

--

After waiting for half-an-hour they saw Sedro coming towards them. "Where have you been, we've been waiting for 30 minutes." Sparx asked Sedro. "Sorry, had to say goodbye to the others." Sedro said. "Well, now that everyone is here we can leave." Boss said, he turned to his half-dragon form and took off, the others followed him, and they flew towards Boyzitbig, where Keldor, last of the Order, was located.

--

**Thr group is heading to Boyzitbig to stop Keldor, what will happen next? Stay tuned.**


	33. Keldor's Forge

**Well, here another chap for you enjoy!**

**Synopsis Sedro's POV: **_Well after talking with the others and planning, we decided to go to Boyzitbig and free the last of the prisoners. Me and the Kings planned on invading the Dragon Realms afterwards to free our people. Revan, im beginning to wonder why exactly you are doing this. Is it for power? Glory? Payback for my mistake? Even so, if i must, i will stop you._

**Chapter 33: Keldor's Forge**

Spyro and the others flew straight towards Munitions Forge, or rather, Keldor's Forge. They flew for hours, all the while the sky became darker and red, the temperature began rising, they soon came upon the volcano. The volcano had lava spewing from its sides, large machines where drilling the ground, and mines where shown having carts pulled by apes.

"Brings back memories eh big guy?" Sparx asked Spyro as they landed. "Yeah, but we got to find Mole-yair and the others first before we take down Keldor." Spyro said. They agreed and entered the forge, they noticed some machinery drilling into the ground, and Dante pulled out his sword and sliced them. "Don't they know drilling is banned here?" Dante asked after destroying the machines.

They continued through the area, fighting off apes that appeared before them. They soon found a mine shaft, they saw some rat-mole creatures digging at the walls for red gems, and they soon found a rat-mole creature with a red candle and a staff against the wall digging for the gems. "Mole-Yair!" Spyro called to the Manwersmall. Mole-Yair turned t their direction "Spyro?! Is that you?!" he asked as the dragon went to him.

"Wow, you look the same after three years." Sparx said. "Ah, it is you, I recognize that annoying chatterbox next to you anywhere." Mole-Yair said happily. The others had begun to break off the miner's chains as they talked. "So, you're after Keldor, the last of the Order and one of the thirteen who betrayed your friend's hometown, if I got it right?" Mole-Yair asked. "Yes, we also found your brother when we rescued him from Marlice a while ago." Spyro added. "Yeah, you won't believe the trouble we went through to get here." Sparx said.

"If you guys are finished, we have other people to free, and an evil dirt bag to kill." Boss told them. "Ah the Dragon King I've been hearing about, I was wondering when you'd come." Mole-Yair said with a bow. "Thank you, now then, are there any other prisoners?" Boss said. "Yes, continue down the mines and you'll find more apes and prisoners, mostly my own people, Keldor's fortress is somewhere deep in the mines." Mole-Yair explained.

"Thanks, once we get rid of Keldor, we'll help get your brother." Mustang said. They left Mole-Yair and the other miners and continued deeper into the mines. They rescued the other miners as they continued through the mines, they also destroyed the machines they where using, and destroying every ape they found.

Cynder managed to awaken another element during an attack, While the others where fighting off a horde of goblins and apes, one of them knocked Cynder against a wall. Cynder growled at him and her eyes flashed blue. The ape backed up; scared by looking at her, suddenly he froze in his place, unable to move. Cynder then speared him with her tail and killed it. The others saw this just after finishing their fights "Whoa, Cynder where'd you learn how to do that?" Siegfried asked. "I don't know, but, I think I could already do it." Cynder said.

"Shadow, Fear, Poison, and Wind, you have your own attacks based on the four elements." Spyro said. "Yeah, now that you mention it, they are very similar to the four elements you use." Cynder realized. "If you two are finished talking maybe we can find Keldor before he escapes." Boss exclaimed. They agreed and continued into a giant chamber. They saw a bunch of ruins and a large platform in the middle surrounded by lava.

They went to the center of the chamber and looked around. "Where is Keldor? I thought he'd be here." Boss wondered. Suddenly they heard something below them, they went to the north edge of the platform and saw some lava bubbling, and suddenly something flew up from it and shed its wings. It was Keldor. His body was covered in small rivers of lava, like when someone comes out of water they start dripping. It was the same for Keldor. He landed on the platform and shook off the lava.

"Welcome, I had a feeling you'd come here to finish me off." Keldor said. "Remember me?" Boss asked. "Ah yes, you where that boy we beat up 7 years ago, after we destroyed your home that is." Keldor laughed. Boss growled. "Alright then, let's skip the formalities and get right down to where I'll kick your asses." Keldor said. "Yeah, lets." Boss said pulling out his sword. The other took their stances. "Come on!" Keldor yelled.

--

**The gang are about to fight Keldor, what will happen next? Stay tuned.**


	34. Keldor's Defeat

**Hey everyone! I no u've been waiting for this chap so here it is. R&R plz!**

**--**

**Chapter 34: Keldor's Defeat**

Boss flew at Keldor, slashing his blade at him. Keldor managed to dodge the attack, Spyro and Cynder used a Lighting/Poison combo attack on him. Keldor managed to dodge the lightning, but the poison burned his back-left claw. The others attacked him, Marquis sliced him with a fast attack, and Twilight shot some bursts of twilight at Keldor. Dante and Nero shot their guns at him, Hunter and Nick shot their arrows at Keldor, Mustang, Sedro and Godith sliced and slashed Keldor with various attacks.

Keldor jumped back, he was covered in scars and bruises from the attacks, some arrows shafts imbedded in various places, all where seeping blood, one scar was a claw-like gash on his cheek, the remnant from the fight he had with Ignitus years back. "Damn, you're stronger than I thought." Keldor said to the group.

"But are you strong enough for _this_?" He asked. He jumped off the edge of the arena and fell into the lava below. Everyone went towards the edge. "Did we win?" Sparx asked looking from behind Spyro's wing. They felt a rumble from below. "Nope" They said. Suddenly a huge claw came up and grabbed the platform edge; the group jumped back and saw a giant lava golem appear from the lava.

"Oh you got to be kidding me!" Nero exclaimed seeing the golem. **"Impressed by my new form?"** The lava golem asked. "Well Keldor, I thought you couldn't get uglier, but it looks like I was wrong. This is waaaaay uglier than your dragon form." Boss said to him. The golem-Keldor growled. **"Let's see if you can talk big after **_**this**_**!" **Keldor said.

The golem smashed its left claw onto the platform; the group held their ground and noticed a bunch of black crystals on it. Boss and Spyro both got an idea and attacked the claw, after a few hits the golem screeched in pain. The others got the idea and soon began to attack the golem. The golem slashed its claw at them, but they dodged it and attacked the claw.

Soon the golem screamed in pain and fell to the ground; lava flew up as the golem fell. Boss and Spyro went towards the edge and looked. "Is he…dead?" Spyro asked looking down. They soon saw Keldor fly up from the lava and land on the platform. He was panting and covered in blood and cuts and bruises. Boss went towards him and pulled out his gun. Keldor looked at him "Can you do it? Can you really kill me?" Keldor asked. Boss stared at him, the slowly lowered his gun. "No…I can't." he said.

The others walked up towards them. "Now tell us, what are Revan and the others planning?" Mustang asked pulling out his Magnum. "Heheheh, you fools. You already know the answer to that question." Keldor said. Mustang looked at him confused "What do you mean?" he asked. "You thought you where stopping us from reviving our king from returning? Fools, you didn't stop us, but rather, helped us prepare for his return." Keldor told them.

"What are you talking about?" cynder asked. "You thought by killing us the realms would be safe? Fools, you didn't save them but rather damned them." Keldor said. "But the crystals…" Spyro began. "Unfortunately the crystals weren't charged up with elemental energy at the time, they where only uncharged crystal we excavated. We needed the powers of a Guardian in order to charge them. And since Ignitus and the others are dead, guess who had to charge them?" Keldor asked.

Everyone suddenly realized what he meant. "That's right, us; we had to charge them. But in order to fully charge them we needed a Guardian's soul for a type of crystal they where excavating. Now do you get it?" Keldor asked. "You mean that?" Boss asked in fear. "Yes… when we where killed our souls where put into the crystals we excavated. And now our plan is nearly finished, we just need one more thing. That amulet on your neck." Keldor said flicking Boss's amulet. "This?" Boss asked looking at his amulet. "Sedro didn't tell you? Figures, he sealed Malefor using his blood, and his wife's amulet. Those two things, plus the four elemental crystals are needed to summon Malefor, and you helped us with the plan." Keldor said with an evil grin. The group looked at Keldor with fear.

"Ironic isn't it? You tried to safe everyone but turn out to damn them. And with my life over, your fates are sealed." Keldor said and collapsed, dead on the ground. No one spoke a word until Boss said. "Dad…is this true?" Boss asked his father. Everyone looked at Sedro. "Yes, I am sorry; I should have told you from the beginning about Malefor." Sedro said. "Yeah, you should have." Revan's voice echoed through out the room.

Suddenly Revan, Mephiles, and Tyranus appeared from a portal. "Revan" Boss growled. "Brother, I was wondering when you'd come." Revan said with a grin. Mephiles stretched out his claw-like hand and Keldor's soul was absorbed into the fire crystal he was holding. "Thank you for giving us the last piece of our plan to us. Please accept this gift." Tyranus said and snapped his fingers.

Suddenly the whole volcano began to shake. "What's happening?" Yulie exclaimed. "The volcano is erupting!" Twilight exclaimed. The ruins around them began to crumble and fall into the lava. "Let's get out of here!" Sparx said. They soon ran out of there, while Tyranus and Mephiles left through a portal. Boss and Revan looked at each other, their eyes shone with anger. "Come on!" Spyro called. Boss turned and ran while Revan left through the portal. Boss went towards the others and ran out the room just as the lava began to rise.

--

**Boyzitbig is going to blow! What will happen next? Tune in to find out.**


	35. End of Order

**I no this chap is short but i couldn't think of anything else to write.**

**--**

**Chapter 35: End of Order**

Spyro and the group ran from the chamber behind them and began flying out of there. They flew on for hours, watching machinery being melted below them and apes being cooked to a crisp. They soon saw the manwersmalls and Mole-Yair below. "Mole-Yair!" Spyro called. "Spyro! Good luck, get the other prisoners out of here, we'll be fine." Mole-Yair yelled back.

Spyro nodded and continued flying; the manwersmalls began digging underground for safety. Spyro and the others saw the prisoners running towards the exit from the volcano. The group continued flying, and helped by blowing up some debris blocking the prisoner's path. They soon reached a long narrow cavern that shot straight up into a cracked wall.

Spyro shot a fire ball at the wall and it blew open. They flew out of the gap just as the lava behind them poured out. They turned and saw Boyzitbig erupting. "Just like 3 years ago." Spyro said to himself. They soon saw the prisoners running towards the ocean from the entrance to the volcano; some had begun swimming out of there. "There not going to make it!" Yulie exclaimed. Suddenly a large, green shell slowly rose from the depths and carried the prisoners; it was a giant sea turtle carrying the prisoners on its back.

"That's something you don't see everyday." Boss said seeing the turtle. Suddenly more turtles rose and helped the prisoners escape. "Well at least the prisoners are safe." Cynder said. "Yeah, but if my brother and the others resurrect Malefor, then no one will be safe." Boss said. "Then let us hurry, follow me." Sedro said and took off. The group followed him as Boyzitbig continued to erupt.

They defeated Keldor, last of the Order of the Shadow, but their victory had a price. They brought Revan and the others one step closer to reviving the King of Darkness. And if they got a hold of Boss's amulet, then all hell will get loose.

--

**If ur wondering who the King of Darkness is it's Malefor, i gave him this nickname since i thought it fit him. **


	36. Invasion Plans

**I no, another short chapter, but the next will be longer. Enjoy!**

**--**

**Chapter 36: Invasion Plans**

Sedro led the group since they left Boyzitbig, leading them somewhere, but where? They soon found out when they flew over a fleet of ships, each ship had a flag to show its allegiance. Some had Scottish flags, some Saracen, some English, and some Japanese. _So this is where my father was trying to take us _Boss thought seeing the ships.

They landed on the lead ship; it had a dragon symbol on the sails. They went straight towards the captain's quarters and found the kings from the Imperial City, along with their sons and Elva and Falzar. "We expected you to come." Rasha said when they entered. "So, did you rid us of Keldor?" Robert asked. Sedro and the group looked down to the floor and told them what happened in Boyzitbig.

Everyone was silent when Sedro finished his story. "So, you mean that?" Elva asked. "We helped them with their plan and we didn't even know it." Sedro said bitterly. There was silence in the room. "Well, we still have the amulet, so they haven't won yet." Boss pointed out. "But what about the invasion?" Richard asked. "We're still doing it as planned." Sedro said.

Everyone looked at Sedro. "Are you mad?! Then we'll just give them the last thing needed to summon Malefor and doom us all! And you still want us to continue the invasion?" Sallahadin exclaimed. "If we free the Palace, then the other areas will fall. Then we'll assault the HQ and stop Malefor's revival." Sedro explained.

"Easier said then done." Sparx muttered. "So it's agreed, we'll attack once we take the port city." Jack's father said. "No, we'll attack now." Sedro told them. They all stared at him again. "Are you high or something?" Sparx asked, but was elbowed by Spyro. "No, but if we attack now, we can take the Palace without any casualties." Sedro said. "Yes, attacking now will help us since they'd never expect an attack at night." Winston said. "Has anyone heard from Ansem?" Elva asked.

They completely forgot about Ansem since they left. "Oh man, we forgot about him!" boss exclaimed. "Don't worry, I sent him to find more people for the invasion, he said he'll be back in time for it." Sedro told them. "Now then, if you will excuse me, I have one more person to get." Sedro said and left the room. Outside they could hear him take off. "Wonder where he's going?" Spyro asked. Boss only shrugged. They soon began the Invasion plans as the fleet grew closer to the Dragon Realms.

--

**Wonder where Sedro is going? And where's Ansem? These questions, and more will be answered on the next chapter!**


	37. Bahamut and Sedro

**after a long time of writing i've finished another chap, i told you i'd amke a long chapter and i did. This one reveals a few things. Enjoy!**

**Synopsis Sedro's POV: **_The Invasion will begin soon so i haven't much time. Ansem is going to find the last two groups of people we need for the Invasion. As for me, i think its time i had a brotherly chat with Bahamut._

**--**

**Chapter 37: Bahamut and Sedro**

Sedro flew from the ship's deck and towards the sea again, if he was right, then Bahamut should be at the same place he always was. Sedro flew above the clouds, making sure he wasn't spotted. After a few hours he found the place. He landed on the stone floor of a ruin. He looked around and survey the area, a bunch of ruins covered in plants with runes carved into the stone leading to an old gold temple. The Tomb of the Dragon King, Bahamut's old home.

Sedro walked towards the front door and knocked three times. The door opened as if he was expected, Sedro went inside and took a few steps in when the door shut behind him. The room was lit with several torches, on the walls where some bookshelves containing thousands of books. _Always the book worm Bahamut _he thought to himself seeing the books.

"Ah, Sedro. I expected you to come here." A voice said. Sedro turned to see a large, gold dragon with a book in his hand standing behind him. "Bahamut" he said. Bahamut walked towards him. "It's been nearly a few years since we last met brother. Last time I saw you, you had brought your wife and two sons with you." Bahamut said.

Sedro remembered that day all to well.

--

**Flashback**

_Sedro and his wife walked towards the Tomb and entered. Bahamut walked up to them and hugged his brother. "Sedro, I knew you'd come, and you brought your family." Bahamut said seeing Elaine holding the infant Mark and Revan in her arms. "What adorable children you've raised Elaine, I'm sure that one looks like their father." Bahamut said holding Mark in his arms. _

_"Yes, that one is Mark, this one is Revan." Elaine said. "Interesting names." Bahamut said. Baby Mark lifted his arm onto Bahamut's nose, Bahamut smiled. They soon heard crying from another room. Bahamut gave Sedro Baby Mark and hurried to the room, he came out a few minutes later with a small, infant gold dragon in his arm wrapped in a blanket. "Ah Leon, can't keep quiet for a few minutes now can you?" Bahamut asked the infant. _

_"That's your kid?" Sedro asked his brother. "Yes, but I must leave him in the Palace of the Golden dragons." Bahamut said. Sedro looked at him "What? Why?" he asked. "He has a taboo, meaning he can only like male dragons. So I must send him to the Palace." Bahamut told him. "Yes, that would cause problems for him." Sedro said. Bahamut chuckled a little as Leon woke up from his nap. "Hey there little one." Elaine said walking towards the two. "Can I?" Elaine asked. Bahamut nodded and let her carry Leon while he carried Revan. _

_"So these are my new nephews." Bahamut said looking at Revan and Mark. "Yep, and Leon is their new cousin." Sedro said watching Elaine rock Leon to sleep. "You chose a good wife brother." Bahamut said. Sedro smiled as he watched Elaine softly sing to Leon while rocking him._

_--_

"Yes, those where good times." Sedro said. "Now, I know you didn't come here to have a chat and reminisce on the old days. What are your really here for?" Bahamut asked. Sedro sighed "Well, you better get comfy because it's a long story." Sedro said and began his tale.

--

A few hours later…

--

Sedro finished his tale with the recount of the invasion plans and him coming here. "So, your eldest son has turned traitor on us and you helped them come one step closer to reviving our sworn enemy. God Sedro I thought things couldn't get worse and now this. God we're finished." Bahamut sighed after listening to his story.

"Exactly, this is why I need you and Leon to help me." Sedro said. "Leon is still recovering from the bullet Mephiles gave him, if I hadn't gotten there when I did, he'd be dead." Bahamut growled "Why should I help you brother?!" he yelled. "Because this concerns your nephew and my son!" Sedro yelled. Bahamut looked at him with an angry look. "Brother, please help us. If Revan manages to break the seal on Malefor then all hope is lost. Don't let me lose my son… not like my wife." Sedro pleaded.

Bahamut looked at him with some pity. "Sedro…I know how you felt when she died. And I understand you wanting to protect your son, but he must defeat him. It's his destiny." Bahamut told him. "Yes, your right. But Revan… he's beginning to act like Malefor did all those years ago, and I'm sure he picked up a few things from Vergil." Sedro said.

"Yes, I noticed some things about Mark while I was watching him." Bahamut said walking towards a pool of visions in the center of the room. "Really, like what?" Sedro asked following him. "One is that he acts just like Dante." Bahamut said. "And the second is that his girlfriend sometimes acted like Elaine did." He added. Sedro remembered what happened at the City after Mark was awake from the devil's shade, when she called him "Little One", it was the same thing Elaine called him and his brother when they where babies.

"Yes, so did I." Sedro said. They saw the pool change and show the fleet of ship docking at the port and taking out the apes stationed there. "The invasion has begun." Bahamut said. The image changed to show Ansem's face before them. "What's your report Ansem?" Sedro asked. "I've gathered the Elves and Dwarves like you asked. Turn out they own us for saving them." Ansem said. Sedro looked confused. "Saving them?" he asked. "Yes, you son and the others, freed most of the dwarven population in Keldor's Forge and the Elven in Zardus's Mountain. They think of this as a way to repay us for your actions." Ansem explained.

"Right, get them to the Palace, the invasion has begun. How fast can you get there?" Sedro asked. "Well, since the elves' boats can travel fast over the ocean with a gust of wind, I'd say…a few hours." Ansem said. "Well hurry it up; the invasion will begin once they hit the palace." Sedro told him. "Alright, we'll be there shortly." Ansem said and the vision faded.

"Well brother? Are you going to help us?" Sedro asked Bahamut. Bahamut thought about it for a minute. "Well, since I have nothing better to do now and I haven't seen my nephew in a long time. Why not?" Bahamut said. Sedro smiled at his brother. "Alright, get Leon too, if he's alright." Sedro said.

"Don't worry, I am." A voice said. They turned and saw Leon walking towards them; he had a bandage on his neck covering the wound he suffered. "Leon, I am sorry this happened, I thought you had died." Sedro apologized. "Don't worry, plus everyone thinks I'm dead, imagine their surprise when they see I'm not." Leon said with a smirk.

"Heh, looks like Leon learned a thing or two from my son." Sedro said to Bahamut. Bahamut and Leon both laughed at this comment. "Well, come on! We got a Palace to re-take." Leon said and took off. Sedro and Bahamut followed him; the three left the Tomb and flew towards the Palace.

--

**So, Leon was alive this whole time! And the two Kings must head to the Palace before its too late. What will happen next? Stay tuned.**


	38. Invasion

**Well, you knew this would happen and now here it is, the Invasion!**

**Synopsis Boss's POV: **_Well, after having a talk with dad we decided the Invasion will begin now. finally, time to get back what belongs to us._

**--**

**Chapter 38: Invasion**

After Sedro left the ship, the group where on the deck, waiting for the ships to get to the port. They waited for a few hours until the where close to the port. They jumped over the rail once they got to the dock and took out some apes there, they saw one trying to reach the warning bell but Hunter shot him.

The other ships began docking and released their troops; they continued into the city and slew any apes they could find. They reached the courtyard and raised the Dragon King's flag. Rasha came before them and told them the main force is waiting outside the Palace walls. They thanked him and told them to have the strike team attack from behind before flying towards the Palace walls.

They flew over the Palace and towards the walls; they found the entire army standing in a battle line in front of the Palace. They landed in front of the army and went towards the Kings. "So, this is the Palace I've heard so much about." Robert said. "Once we free it you'll see what it truly is." Boss said. A messenger came and told them the second strike team will attack from behind. "Sense anything Boss?" Mustang asked. "Yeah, Tyranus it in there." He said. "And Revan and Vergil?" Spyro asked. "Not here, probably watching from their HQ." Boss said.

"Enough talk, we have a Palace to save." Falzar said. "Men! Today we help the Dragon King take back his home!" Robert yelled. The men cheered. "This will be remembered as the Day, The Dragon Realms where liberated by the Humans!" Sallahadin yelled. The men cheered louder. "Charge!" Boss yelled. The men charged towards the Palace, yelling their battle cries.

--

In the Palace two ape guards where talking on the Palace walls when they heard the yelling. They looked and saw an army of humans charging towards them. They guards immediately blew the warning horn and the entire Palace was warned. The apes ran out the barracks and through the main gates. They charged at the army also and clashed each other.

--

The two armies met and clashed with one another, the sounds of steel clashing, shields pounding and other noises filled the air. Boss and the others helped out by attacking from the air and the ground. Boss, Mustang, Godith, Yulie, Siegfried, Spyro and Cynder attacked from the air, while the others attacked from the ground. They continued to advance through the battlefield when the golems outside the Palace began throwing rocks at them.

"Damn, we got to destroy those golems before they annihilate our army." Robert said. Mustang was already there and slicing up the golems into pieces. In a flash he took out the golems and some apes on the walls. "Well that helps things." Boss said and went back to the battle. He shot a river of flame from his mouth and burned most of the ape army.

Soon the Allied forces began pushing in towards the Palace. Boss and the others went into the Palace and broke down the gates, then attacked the apes in the courtyard. Mustang was in his half-dragon mode and had already taken out about 200 of the apes and was soon surrounded, but Boss and the others helped him out. Boss cut through the apes and reached Mustang. "About time you showed up." He said and sliced an ape. "We had an army to defeat, what do you think kept us busy?" Boss said as he took out some apes.

The group soon began taking out the apes when more came in, the Allied forces showed up and began helping them but soon everyone was out numbered. "Damn, there's too many of them!" Boss said in his half dragon form. "I never thought I'd die here." Twilight said. "Well, let's be glad we're going out fighting." Mustang said. Suddenly the fighting stopped as they heard shouts from ahead. Everyone turned and saw the dragon of the Palace, including Arias and a man in a white royal regiment with a goatee and men in red and white clothing behind him, all carrying emblems of a sword.

An old man stepped up in front of the citizens, he had grey hair and grey clothing, and he walked on a staff carved with strange writing. "That's the…" boss said, realizing it was the man who saved him 7 years ago. "My King, we will stand united, against these apes, we will claim our city back. In the name of the Dragon King!" The man said, everyone cheered and charged forth. The apes where soon attacked from both sides and where squeezed in.

The people began beheading, cutting, shredding and attacking their way at the apes, soon everyone was attacking the apes. After a few minutes of fighting the apes where annihilated. The men cheered at their victory. The man in the white regiment walked up to Boss. Nero and Kyrie soon realized the man was Credo, Kyrie's older brother. "Well, this is weird. Came all this way to free a city and we find Credo here." Nero said with a grin.

Credo scowled at him while Kyrie ran and hugged him. "Credo…I…we thought you died." Kyrie sobbed. Credo hugged his sister. "Don't worry, this time I'm back. And on the good side this time." Credo said. The people where touched by the moment. "Hate to break up this touching moment, but we have a traitor to kill." Sparx said. "Yeah, where is Tyranus anyway?" Spyro asked. Just the Rasha came with his men. "We searched the Palace but he's not there." Rasha said.

"So you're saying we came all this way just to free a city?" Sparx exclaimed. Boss was about to say something when he felt a burst of power. He turned into his full dragon form and took off. He flew up high and turned around. He felt the power again getting closer. "So, you finally came." A voice said. He recognized the voice to be Tyranus, he soon saw a black shape fly towards him.

"You think it's over? Wrong, it's only begun." Tyranus said. Boss could soon make out Tyranus flying towards him. "Rules and honor have no meaning in war, only to fight and kill." He said. As Tyranus came closer boss soon saw a bunch of small, black objects flying behind him. "That was what Malefor was trying to accomplish." Tyranus said getting closer. Boss prepared his stance, he saw the black things behind him where Wyverns, thousands of them. "And that, is the future." Tyranus said.

--

**Looks like Tyranus and Boss are going to fight, it's 1 vs 1,001. What will happen next? And Where are Bahamut, Sedro and Leon?! Stay tuned.**


	39. Malebolge

**Well, here's another chapter to the story. Also i don't own the song Malebolge, it belongs to the property of Project Aces and Namco and to Ace Combat 6. I chose this song because it fits the battle so well but i don't own it. Enjoy!**

**--**

**Chapter 39: Malebolge**

Tyranus shot 20 fire balls at Boss, the fireballs honed in on him but he flew away, some went straight ahead, most where following him. He did a loop-de-loop and lost them, but Tyranus and the Wyverns attacked. The Wyverns swarmed Boss, shooting fireballs from every direction, some hit Boss, some missed slightly.

"Bloodshed and sorrow are the prices of war. That's was the fate the Three Kings heralded in." Tyranus said. He flew and stopped, motionless for a few minutes, Boss shot some fore balls at him, one hit Tyranus in the leg before flying off and shooting another round of fireballs at him. _Damn he's fast. I need to find a way to slow him down. _Boss thought.

He soon had an idea, Boss shot some ice blasts at Tyranus, most hit the Wyverns and sent them plummeting to the ground, then shattering into pieces, but one hit part of Tyranus's wing. Tyranus tried to flap his wing but it was covered in ice. He soon fell to the ground and crashed in a column of dust. When the dust cleared Tyranus stood and growled at Boss. "What's wrong _Ronno_? Can't fly?" Boss taunted him.

"How many times do I have to tell you…..IT'S TYRANUS!" he yelled and unleashed a tsunami of power so strong it forced Boss into his half-dragon form. "Holy Christ that's powerful!" Boss said seeing him in his half-dragon form. Suddenly Tyranus Charged at him, yelling his battle cry. He was covered in a pitch black aura, his scales black as night, his eyes red like fire. He was in a rage at Boss.

Tyranus sliced, slashed and cut Boss in his fury. He punched Boss, grabbed his tail, swung him far away from him, and shot a purple beam of energy from his mouth directly at him. "Oh man, Boss is done for if that beam hits him." Marquis said. "Come on man, don't get killed now." Mustang said.

"Mark…" Yulie said watching the fight. "IT'S OVER!!" Tyranus yelled as the beam was about to hit Boss. _No, it's not over yet. _Boss thought. Just then a large comet collided with the beam, the comet exploded; sending Boss to the ground, but something stopped him from crashing. Boss looked and saw his father holding him. "Dad?" he asked. "Yes my son, it's me." Sedro said.

Suddenly two other gold dragons flew in front of him. "Is that Leon?" Boss asked surprised. Sedro allowed his son to turn into his full dragon form. "Yes and your Uncle Bahamut." Sedro said. "Uncle?" boss asked confused. Everyone on the ground was just as surprised as Boss was. "What the hell?" Spyro asked. "Is that Leon?" Cynder asked. "Holy Crap it is Leon!" Siegfried exclaimed. "Then who's the other guy?" Dante and Nero asked.

"What?! I saw Mephiles kill you!" Tyranus said. "Death works in many ways _Ronno_." Leon said. "It's Tyranus!" he yelled. "Looks like we have to teach him a lesson." Bahamut said. "Yes brother, a lesson in getting his butt kicked." Boss said. "Come on, give me your best shot." Tyranus said. "Alright, you asked for it." Sedro said as the four kings charged at him.

Leon sliced and slashed Tyranus, Bahamut shot a bunch of comets at him, and Sedro shot some fire blasts at him while Boss shot ice blasts at him. The attacks sent Tyranus flying towards the ground. The Wyverns they where with him began surrounding the four kings. "Stand back everyone, this is going to get hectic." Bahamut said as he began glowing. Sedro and the other two stepped back "What he going to do?" Boss asked. "His fury attack." Sedro said. They Wyverns still circled and soon shot fireballs at Bahamut. "Big Bang!" Bahamut roared as the light engulfed the Wyverns, destroying them. The light faded and Bahamut stood there, panting from the blast he gave. "Damn, that was strong." Mustang said. "That was the cosmic fury attack, Big Bang." The old man said. "Whoa, I really don't wanna be the one fighting him." Sparx said. They all agreed and continued to watch the fight.

Tyranus flew towards the sky again. "What the hell?! How'd they do that?" Tyranus asked. "Years of practice young one, years which you don't have." Bahamut said from behind him. Tyranus turned just as Bahamut swiped with his tail and sent him plummeting to the ground. The four kings landed near the crater where Tyranus crashed. Tyranus struggled out of the crater when Boss pulled out his Magnum and pointed it at Tyranus's head. "Are you really going to shoot me?" he asked. Boss thought about it then put his gun back in his holster. "No" he said. Boss and the other kings soon began walking away.

"That's something I'd expect from a coward like you." Tyranus called. The four kings turned and looked at him angrily. "COWARDS?!" they yelled. "Oh Shit" Tyranus said as the four charged at him.

--

**Author's Note: If you've seen or heard of the show El Tigre: The Adventure of Manny Rivera, you should no that if someone calls the Rivera family "Cowards" or something that offends them. They immediantly beat the crap out of them. So if u've seen or heard of this show, then you know what will happen next.**

**--**

Spyro and the others ran with everyone else behind them, in time to see Boss, Leon, Sedro, and Bahamut start beating up Tyranus. "Whoa, I didn't know Boss knew some wrestling moves." Siegfried said seeing Boss throw Tyranus to the ground and jump on him with his elbow.

"I didn't know Leon had such a mean left hook." Dante said seeing Leon punch Tyranus. "Damn, Sedro and Bahamut know how to box." Mustang said seeing Tyranus get beat up like a punching bag by Sedro and Bahamut. Tyranus jumped back and tried to charge at them, Boss then slashed at his neck the moment he came at him and sent him to the ground. "Ohhh, that had to hurt." Mustang said looking away. Tyranus coughed up blood and looked at Boss, who pointed his Magnum at his head. "Never, call us cowards." Boss said and fired. Tyranus fell to the ground, dead.

"It's fitting I say, since Mephiles shot me." Leon said. "That was amazing." Spyro said as he and the others walked towards them. Most where surprised to see Bahamut, the first dragon King in existence and their ancestor. But they where mainly surprised to see Leon alive. "Dude, what happened? Sedro told us you where dead." Sparx said. "I'll explain at the Palace, right now I need a nap." Leon said stretching his back.

"And boy you have a lot of explaining to do." Cynder said. Soon everyone was heading back towards the Palace, Sedro and Bahamut burned Tyranus's body and followed them.

--

Meanwhile at the Order of the Shadow's HQ. Mephiles, Revan, and Vergil where watching the whole thing through the pool of visions. "It appears my Uncle has shown himself at last." Revan said. "Yes, and Tyranus is dead." Mephiles said. "Did you really need him?" Vergil asked. "No" Revan and Mephiles answered.

"Well, then the only one who can free me are you three." Malefor's voice said as the pool changed to that of his eyes. "We will get the amulet half like you asked." Vergil said. "Good, Vergil, I want you to train Revan in the art of the Dark Slayer style." Malefor said. Vergil looked at him surprised. "What?" he asked. "Revan needs to know that style if I'm ever to be free. And besides he acts just like you." Malefor said.

"He does make a strong point there." Revan said slicking his hair back. Vergil sighed. "Alright, I'll train him." Vergil said. "Excellent, Mephiles head to the Temple to stall them until Revan can learn the Dark Slayer." Malefor ordered. "Yes my lord." Mephiles said and walked through a portal. Vergil and Revan went to train on the Dark Slayer style. "_Once Vergil teaches revan the Dark Slayer, I'll have no use for him. Then I will become the most powerful Dragon King in the world with him at my side._" Malefor thought laughing.

--

**Seems like Malefor has plans for Revan, and with Tyranus gone, the gang can learn more about what's going on. Stay tuned for more chapters.**


	40. Explanations

**This is my second longest chapter i've made. This one will help better explain and sheds some light on Boss's past. So, Enjoy!**

**Synopsis Spyro's POV: **_Finally, we have our city back. Tyranus is dead and Leon is alive, i wonder how he is alive, Sedro told me he was dead. Looks like he has some explaining to do._

**Chapter 40: Explanations**

Everyone went towards the Palace to celebrate their freedom. They went to the Great Hall where Leon made an announcement. "Everyone, today, our city is free!" Leon yelled. The people cheered. "But, it couldn't have been done without the help of these brave humans, and friends of the Dragon King." Leon said as the Kings, and sons went forward. Everyone began to mutter. "There are more humans?" one asked. "I thought the dragon King and his friends where the only humans left." Another said.

"But, we should also thank Mark the Dragon Lord and his wife Godith's help, without them then our city would still be under Malefor's control." Leon said. Mustang and Godith both steeped up along with the others. "The Dragon Lord? I thought he was a myth." One said. "Perhaps he wasn't after all." Another said. "Glad to see some people remember us." Mustang muttered to godith. "Now then, let the celebration begin!" Leon said. Everyone cheered and the fun began.

Soon everyone began partying, some where dancing, some where chatting with others, and some where doing a conga-line, Spyro and the group joined with them. Spyro and the guys where talking with some of the other men, or helping out with some repairs while Cynder and the girls began to gossip with the other dragonesses. After a few hours of partying Leon called Spyro and the group to the council chamber.

Everyone gathered around Leon in the council room. "Alright, I have some explaining I have to tell you. First off, you're wondering how I'm alive. Well here's what happened…" Leon began.

--

**Flashback**

_The bullet Mephiles shot at him pierced his throat. Leon soon found it was hard to breathe and passed out. Falzar and Elva both left the Palace. Tyranus was about to go after them when Mephiles stopped him. "We've done our part here, now its time for the others." Mephiles said as he and Tyranus both left through a portal. Moments later a bright light filled the room and Bahamut entered._

_"Leon!" he called to the dragon and rushed over to him. Leon was out cold, Bahamut thought he was dead, but he felt a faint pulse coming from him. He teleported them to his home. Once they got there Bahamut dug into Leon's throat and pulled out the bullet. He then got some bandages and wrapped them around his neck to stop the blood. "Let's hope this helps." Bahamut said and carried him to a spare room. _

_In Leon's mind, he was surrounded by darkness, no light shone there. "Am I…dead?" he asked. "No, you are still alive young one." A voice said. Suddenly light enveloped him and he found himself in a grassy plain. "Where am I?" Leon asked. "You are with us." The voice said. "Who are you?" Leon asked. A flash of light appeared and suddenly four dragon-like figures of light stood before him. "Leon, son and descendent of Bahamut, we have saved you from death." One of the dragons said. Leon stared at them. "Are you the Ancestors?" he asked. "In some ways, we are. We have watched you from birth and decided to lend a hand to you." The second dragon said. _

_He swiped his paw and Leon felt different, like something he had all his life was gone. "We have removed your taboo from you. So you can like female dragons now and be normal." The second ancestor said. Leon was speechless, the taboo he had all his life was gone. "Now, you must stop Malefor from coming back, Mark the Dragon King and Mark the Dragon Lord will help you. Take back the Palace, take back your homeland." All four said before disappearing in a flash of light."_

_--_

"When I came to, I was with Bahamut and told him about my dream. Since then I've been recuperating and getting to know him, so now you know." Leon said as he finished his story. Everyone was quiet, even Sparx was silent. "So you met the Ancestors and they got rid of your taboo?" Spyro asked. "Yep, and speaking of which." Leon said noticing a pink dragoness around his age standing in the garden. "I'll be right back." Leon said and left.

Everyone went to the balcony to see Leon talk with the dragoness, she laughed at something he said and the two walked together. "I don't believe it." Spyro said surprised. "Yeah, the dragon can get a date but I can't." Sparx said. Cynder and Yulie both chuckled. "Looks like Leon wasn't kidding when he said his taboo was lifted." Dante said. Sedro and Bahamut both shook their head, chuckling. "So let me get this straight. Leon is Bahamut's son/descendent and is Sedro's brother. That makes him Mark's Uncle and Leon his cousin." Siegfried said.

"Yeah, that about sums it up." Mustang said. Boss was in deep thought during the time; it wasn't until Spyro asked boss a question that he snapped out of it. "Huh?" Boss asked. "You alright? You've been quiet for a while now." Spyro asked. "Yeah, usually you talk, party, laugh at the things everyone does to me and then pass out. But this is scaring me." Sparx said.

"Don't worry; I've just been thinking that's all." Boss said. "Like?" Sparx asked. Boss sighed. "I've thought about what's been going on since I came here and up to now, and I realized. Most of this is my fault." Boss said. "What do you mean?" Hunter asked as everyone gathered around. "Think about it, the Order, the Hounds, my brother turning traitor, it all points back to me. Ever since 7 years ago my life has been cursed." Boss explained.

"What happened 7 years ago anyway?" Mustang asked. "Its better if I showed you." Boss said. Boss meditated for a few minutes before his dragon arm began glowing, he opened his eyes and suddenly the room went white, they where in another dimension. "What's happening?" Cynder asked. "We're experiencing my memories; first you need to know about how I know Mephiles." Boss said. Suddenly the dimension disappeared and went dark, they realized they where in a dungeon.

"Is this the past?" Spyro asked. _They soon saw two men enter the dungeon, one was a 14 year old teen with twin broadswords on his hips, and the man next to him was younger, around 8 with a sword in his hand and torch in the other. "I don't like this place bro." the younger man said. "Well you could've stayed behind at home Mark." The older one said. "Yeah but…" Mark began._ "Is that you and your brother?" Spyro asked. "Yep, that's me when I was younger." Boss said.

_The younger Mark and Revan both journeyed into the dungeon, with everyone following them, until them came towards a large door. The door had some writing on it and the image of a strange creature, it looked demonic and evil. "What do you think it is?" young Mark asked. "Don't know, maybe it hiding some treasure behind it; come on help me open it." Revan said and began opening it. _

_Young Mark was studying the symbols with a book. "It says:_ _Those with king's blood may open the door, but the black shadow will come and turn into the one's inner darkness inside their heart. Sounds like we should back off, unless we want to have a shadow that looks like us attacking us." Mark said. Suddenly Revan opened the door; it slowly opened revealing a dark room. Mark stepped in; the torch's light the only thing shining in the room. "Revan? Are you coming?" Mark asked when he was attacked by something and dropped his torch. Revan came in shortly after "Bro? Mark? Hey little brother, where are you?" he called._

_Spyro and the others saw a large blob jump onto young Mark. "Bro! Help Me!" he screamed trying to fight the thing. You…I can see your darkness. A voice said. Mark was covered in the strange ooze. "W-Who are you?" he asked scared. I am Mephiles…The Black Shadow. The voice- Mephiles- said. "What do you want with me?" Mark asked. I can feel it…your darkness…it calls me Mephiles said. Suddenly a man's face shot near him, it had no eyes but it opened its mouth. Mark screamed trying to get out. Revan heard the scream and found the torch; he lit it and saw a large blob on the floor with Mark's sword on the ground._

_"Let him go!" Revan said and thrust the torch in front of the blob, the blob retreated into the darkness, leaving a panic-stricken Mark shaking on the ground. "Are you okay?" Revan asked. "It wanted my darkness…no light…its called Mephiles…siphoned my darkness from me." Was all Mark could say before passing out. Revan picked up his brother and ran out the room. He heard a voice Revan…Give me your darkness the voice of Mephiles said. Revan kept on running, until he finally came out into sunlight. He looked back then ran straight home._

_Back in the room, the blob lay there in the darkness. His darkness… he hates the people that make fun of him and they hate him, those people, just the thought of them drives me mad with rage and hate. Yes, the rage, the hatred, I can feel it flow through me ARRRRRGGGGHHHH! Mephiles yelled. They soon saw a black, dragon claw-like arm shot from the blob, slowly the figure of Mephiles rose from the blob as it disappeared in black smoke. Mephiles opened his eyes and grinned wickedly. "This body will prove useful, until I can get more of his darkness out of him." Mephiles said and laughed._

Spyro and the other watched the whole thing like a movie. "Whoa, so you're saying you met Mephiles and he took your darkness?" Siegfried asked. Boss nodded as the scene shifted. "What's going on?" Spyro asked. "Now, it's time I showed you what happened 7 years ago." Boss said.

--

_They soon landed in Mark's old room at night. A lamp stood on his bureau, Young Mark was sound asleep in his bed, his cell phone on a chair next to his closet with a clock and a box of tissues on it. _"This is your room?" Cynder asked. "Yep, this was my old room." Boss said. Everyone was looking around the room, spying the various crafts Mark did when he was younger.

Yulie looked at young Mark, she smiled as he peacefully slept. _Hard to believe someone like that became the man I love now. _She thought. "Yo guys, look." Sparx said from the door and flew into the living room. _They followed him towards a window and saw 12 men in black cloaks standing in front of the manor, behind them where dead bodies of the guards. "Now can we kill them?" one asked. "No we need to wait for Revan first." Another said. "Let's forget him and start now." The third said. Suddenly Revan appeared and put his hood on when he reached the others. "You're late." A fifth said. They recognized their voices, they where the Order and the Demon Lords talking to him, but five of the voices they didn't recognize._

_"Sorry, I was busy. Now we can begin." Revan said. "Good, I've been waiting for this for a long time." Another said. "Yeah, time for Mark to get a lesson he won't forget." One of them said._ Boss and Marquis recognized the last five voices "Will, Kenny, and Richard, three of those guys where some of my worst enemies, but the last two I don't remember." Boss said.

_Suddenly the 13 men took off. They soon saw Revan near Mark's old room, he looked at his brother and left, he then found his parent's room. He slowly opened the door and stepped in. He soon found his parents sleeping, Revan pulled out his blade and readied it, and there was a short pause before he brought it down._

Spyro and the others watched as Revan murdered his parents. "That monster." Cynder whispered seeing the site. Yulie then looked at Boss, he only sighed. "I knew he killed them, I just didn't expect he'd actually do it." Boss said. _Young Mark woke up to hear thudding noises coming from his parents room. He ran into it just as Revan disappeared. "No! Mom! Dad!" Young Mark yelled seeing his parents dead. _

_One of the servants ran into the room, and saw the thing. "What happened?" the servant asked. "Someone killed them, warn everyone." Mark said. The servant nodded and ran down the halls. Soon the sounds of the alert bells rang out. "What now?!" Mark yelled and ran out to the balcony. He soon saw part of the town in flames and foreign ships at the docks. "Pirates!" he yelled. Young Mark ran out towards the fire while the servants scurried around the halls. _

_He soon ran towards the area in flames, he soon found a bunch of pirates and marauders attacking and killing his people. Mark pulled out his blade and charged at them, he beheaded, sliced and killed them in a fury of rage and hate. The Pirates stopped and looked. Mark turned and saw thirteen men in black cloaks wielding bloody weapons, what stood out from them was a fourteenth man with devil like wings, his hand held a severed head. He turned and looked at Mark and the others, his eyes turned red and his pupils where slits, he grinned showing razor-sharp, bloody teeth._

_Young Mark stood there, frozen in fear of the man. The man pointed a finger at him, then gave him the thumb of death as the other men walked towards him and surrounded him. For a few minutes no one moved, then the men began to attack, Young Mark dodged and blocked their attacks and counter attacked them,_ Spyro and the others watched the entire thing. "Wow, even young you still kicked butt." Sparx said. "How did you lose anyway?" Siegfried asked.

_His answer came when he was locked in combat with the last man, the two had their blades locked ands struggled to gain the upper hand. It wasn't until Young Mark got a glimpse of his face that he realized who he was fighting. "Big Brother?" he asked. Revan didn't say anything but only punched him in the gut, Young Mark staggered and fell to his knees. The others then started to attack him, one kicked him in the ribs, another in the stomach, and some kicked him while he was down and punched him. _

Spyro and everyone could only watch as they beat him up. "Those bastards." Cynder said then Spyro hugged her "it's alright." He told her. _Young Mark tried to get up, he was covered in bloody scratches and scars, some wounds where black and blue from the beatings. Soon revan and the demon man stood behind him. "Brother, please help me." Young Mark pleaded. Revan only looked at him as the two men brought their blades high._ Boss looked away as the two brought their blades down, scaring his younger self's back as he screamed. Kyrie cringed as Nero held her, Yulie was shocked and scared at the site. _Young Mark's back was covered in the two scars and seeping blood. The demon did a motion with his arm and Young Mark was teleported. "The City is ours!" the demon yelled as the pirates cheered. _

_Suddenly the scene shifted to a nearby forest as Young Mark fell to the ground from the teleport. He struggled and coughed up blood, he looked up "Damn them all" he said before falling to the ground. Everyone stared at Young Mark, then back to Boss. They soon found an old man walking towards him and crouch next to him. "Are you alright?" he asked Mark. He only opened his eyes slightly then passed out. The man carried him to his hut and wrapped his back in bandages before placing him on a small bed of hay. _

_The scene shifted to a few hours later, Young Mark woke up as the old man came in with a bowl. "Ah, you're awake; I thought you had died." The old man said. Mark tried to move but his back burned. "I found you in the woods, you where covered in scars and cuts. I feared you had died." The old man said as he brought the bowl to his lips. Young Mark nearly gagged since he was drinking goat milk, but he drank it anyway. After he drank it he felt sleepy. "Rest now, you have a long day ahead of you." The man said as Mark fell asleep._

_The scene changed again to the next day, they saw Young Mark in a white shirt with the bandages underneath, he was holding a staff for support. "Thank you for saving me." Young mark said to the old man. "My pleasure, where will you go now?" The old man asked. "I'll head to my uncle's place, he'll know what to do." Young Mark said. "Well then, have a safe journey." The man said. Young Mark thanked him and walked off. When he was a safe distance the old man turned. "How long where you watching Sedro?" the man asked as Sedro appeared. _

_Everyone turned to Sedro's direction, he was in his dragon form like he always would be in the future. "A while now Kuzo, I can't believe they betrayed him." Sedro said. "I know, if I had hurried I would have stopped them." The man-Kuzo- said. "Kuzo, I want you to watch my son, make sure he's safe from harm." Sedro told him. "For you friend, always." Kuzo said. Suddenly the man turned into a raven and took off after Young Mark, Sedro watched him go. "Good luck my son." He said and faded away._

--

Spyro and the others soon found themselves back in the present, as if they hadn't left. Everyone was still shocked about what they just say. "That…was awful." Siegfried said. "I thought Revan wouldn't go that far, but…after seeing him do that, makes me think twice about him." Dante said. "What kind of twisted person would do that to hisown family?" Godith asked shedding some tears. "One who's heart is as black as their soul." Mustang said comforting her. Sparx didn't even comment on what he saw.

Yulie looked towards boss's direction and saw him standing on the balcony. "Mark…" she said. "Now you know what I've suffered all these years." Boss said to her. "If we'd knew about your past earlier we wouldn't have asked." Spyro said to him. "But you did, and I understand." Boss said. "I knew I should have came sooner when I did." A voice said. They turned and saw the old man- Kuzo- walk towards them.

"So, you where my raven this whole time." Boss said. "Yes, your father asked me to watch you after the tragedy." Kuzo said. "My son, I'm sorry about everything." Sedro said. "It's alright, I understand." Boss said. "Mark…" Yulie said. Boss turned to her, soon Yulie hugged him and began sobbing. "I'm so sorry, about what happened." Yulie told him. "Easy, I understand." Boss said trying to comfort her. Soon everyone gathered around and comforted Boss, now knowing full well what he suffered 7 years ago.

--

**Now you all know what happned 7 years ago. Stay tuned for my next chapter.**


	41. Taking the Temple

**I no, this chapter is a bit short, but it was the only thing i could write. Anyway R&R plz.**

**Synopsis Yulie's POV: **_I still can't believe it, how mephiles was created, and what those men did to Mark. i understand why he didn't want us to know about it now. And i realize that he wants revenge on Mephiles, and his brother. But eh won't do it alone, me and the others will be by his side all the way._

**--**

**Chapter 41: Taking the Temple**

The next day everyone went to the Great Hall to speak with Leon. "Alright, so the next step is to take the Temple back right?" Leon asked. "That's the plan, provided none of the Hounds will find us." Sedro said. "Yeah, we have to be careful. Where they are now won't concern us, what will concern us is if they find out what we're planning and where we're going." Boss said. "I'll stay behind to make sure the Palace is reconstructed with Leon, Sedro, take back the Temple and head back here alright?" Bahamut said.

"Right, let's go." Sedro said. "And you think you'd go without us?" a voice said from behind. They turned to find Robert and the other Kings behind them. "Robert, if we send the army then they'll know we'll be after the Temple. Stay here until we give the word, then march on to the HQ." Sedro explained. "Alright, but only because we owe you guys for the hospitality." Robert said to Leon.

Leon chuckled "thanks, but we should be thanking you, if you hadn't showed we'd still be under the Order's rule." Leon said. Sedro and the others took off from the Palace, and onward towards the Temple.

--

Spyro and the others flew towards the Temple, careful to make sure that they hadn't been found yet. "Wait, do you hear that?" Boss said stopping. Everyone stopped to listen. "I don't…" Cynder began but was cut off. They could soon hear wings behind them, and a loud screech. "Damn, don't tell me it's Gryphon." Boss said. They turned and, yes, it was Gryphon charging behind them. "I'll hold him off, get to the Temple." Siegfried said.

"Are you insane, that thing will kill you." Sparx said. "Just go, don't worry I'll be fine." Siegfried said. "Alright, hold him off okay?" boss said. "Will do Boss." Siegfried said. Boss nodded and flew on ahead, Siegfried turned and saw Gryphon charge at him. "RRAAAAGGGEEEE!" he yelled. Siegfried charged right at him yelling his war cry.

--

Boss and the group flew onward, they could hear the sounds of the fight getting fainter as they flew. "I hope he's alright." Yulie said with a tone of concern. "Don't worry, knowing him, he'll give Gryphon a good fight." Hunter said. They flew for a while until they found the Temple, but it wasn't like the old one they knew.

The white-washed stone of the temple walls was now jet-black marble, the rims of the Temple where spikes, and in the woods small lumber mills where cutting down wood, the trees themselves where dead and black. The walls that surrounded it where made of the black marble with four archer towers in the east and west entrances. "By the Ancestors." Sedro said. "What happened here?" Spyro asked. "This is what Mephiles has done." Boss said. Soon Sedro got a call on his communication crystal, he took it out and an image of Ansem appeared. "Sedro, we're near the Temple and have begun the attack, can you see us?" he asked.

They soon saw an army marching and attacking the Temple. "That's a yes, we're near the outside of the Temple, and can you see us?" Sedro asked. "Yes, clear as day." An all too familiar voice said. They turned to see Ansem behind them with a large grin on his face. "Good to know, been a while since we last saw each other, eh?" Boss asked. "My, you've changed a lot since I last saw you. My you've grown." Ansem said. "Yeah, but let's talk after we take the Temple alright?" Boss asked.

Ansem nodded and they flew towards the Temple. They soon saw the army attacking the walls, large catapults shot flaming boulders onto the walls, smashing them into rubble and killing the apes along them. They managed to get a glimpse of the army, it was a combination of dwarf and elven armies into one, with their native symbols, a hammer and a pickaxe in a yellow plain for the dwarves and a leaf with a sword pointing parallel under the leaf with a green background for the elves. "Wow, you've been working hard Ansem." Boss said seeing the armies. Ansem smirked a bit as they landed in the town near the Temple.

They soon where attacked by apes from the shadows, they fought them off just as the main gates fell down, allowing the army to enter and stormed the place. Realizing the army could take care of the apes, Spyro and the other ran towards the Temple. They reached the gates and started to attack the apes inside there. They continued down the hallways, battling apes and seeing the damage they caused. "Damn, these guys are a bunch of slobs." Spyro said seeing the junk on the floor.

"I know, once this is over we'll rebuild this place." Boss said. They soon reached the pool of visions room and the training room. The statue of Malefor stood menacingly over them. "Ah, the dragon King, I was wondering when you would show." A voice said. They looked up and saw Mephiles leaning on the statue's neck. "Mephiles." Boss said in a menacing tone.

"Heheheh, it's been 7 years since I first saw you, and took your darkness from you." Mephiles said jumping down the statue. "Yeah, and it's time I got even for that day." Boss said. "Good" Mephiles said as the statue slowly went underground "But how about it's just you and me fighting. No interference?" Mephiles asked.

"Deal." Boss said. Spyro was about to intervene when boss stopped him. "This is my fight, stay out of it." Boss told them. The statue went underground with the floor covering it, Mephiles snapped his fingers and a wall of energy blocked Spyro and the other's way. "Alright, let's go." Mephiles said taking his stance. "I've been waiting for this for a long time." Boss said taking his own stance.

--

**Oh man this is getting hectic, what will happen next? Stay tuned.**


	42. Light vs Shadow

**Hey everyone! I hope you like this next chapter, this one i decided on adding another character to my story, u'll find out who he is now, R&R plz and Enjoy!**

**Synopsis Boss's POV: **_We made it to the Temple and guess who we find? Yep, Mephiles himself. Now, it's time i served him the revenge he's been wanting for a long time._

**--**

**Chapter 42: Light vs. Shadow**

Mephiles and Boss charged at each other, clashing blades together in a shower of sparks. Boss and Mephiles struggled to gain the upper hand. "Face it, I have your power. There's no way you can beat me." Mephiles said. Boss growled and their blades unlocked. Boss turned into his half-dragon form while Mephiles turned into his half-devil form. Mephiles shot some dark blasts at Boss, who countered it with some holy blasts.

The blasts canceled each other out. _Dang, light won't work against him, wait a minute. Light! _Boss realized. Boss activated his light gem, it began glowing bright. Mephiles looked at him strangely but charged at him; boss charged with his blade and sliced him. The blade cut through Mephiles, he screamed from the attack. He was a creature of shadow, not used to light. _Did…he find my weakness? _Mephiles thought as he turned.

"Mephiles hates light, that's why he retreated when Revan showed the torch to him in the flashback." Spyro realized. "Now I get it. He is a creature of darkness, so light weakens him." Cynder said. Mephiles and Boss continued to clash blades, each time Boss damaged him with his blade. "Damn it, how can you hurt me?" Mephiles asked holding his side. "Because, you're nothing but a shadow." Boss said.

"Let's see you talk after THIS!" Mephiles said and rose in the air. Suddenly the room went dark, small puddles of black ooze filled the floor. Arms shot out from them, they saw copies of Mephiles rise from the ooze, and suddenly purple lighting flashed around them. "What the hell?!" Boss said seeing the site. "DIE!" Mephiles said as the clones attacked. Boss blocked the slashes and cuts from the clones, but there was so many he couldn't keep up, one of them sliced his front, some sliced him in the back.

When it was over the clones stepped back, Boss was covered in blood and scars. "Had enough?" Mephiles asked. "Not even close." Boss said. "This ends here" Mephiles said, he raised his arm and a ball of purple lightning appeared. "Chidori" he said charging at him. He yelled and thrusted his arm upward in front of Boss. Boss was sent up and coughed up blood, Mephiles then let his arm down and Boss fell. Mephiles chuckled darkly as the aura around him pulsed.

"Mark!" Spyro yelled. "I win." Mephiles said and he walked away. Just then he heard a groan from behind him, he turned and saw Boss getting up. "Argh, why can't you die?" Mephiles asked. "Simple, I can't" Boss said to him. Mephiles growled and charged at him "Let's see you come back after this!" he yelled charging at him. "Mark!" Yulie called out.

Just as Mephiles got close to him a voice called out. "Multi Shadow Clone Justu!". Suddenly a bunch of people appeared from above and kicked Mephiles, sending flying across the room. The people suddenly disappeared in puffs of smoke as a man dropped in. He wore a black ninja outfit with a headband on it, on his belt he had a pouch with throwing knives and other ranged weapons in it. He turned to reveal his black skin tone and short hair, he wore glasses and grinned at Boss.

"Hey, Mark da fart" he said. "Winston?" Boss asked. Marquis looked at him also "No way." He said in disbelieve. "Gah! Who the hell are you?" Mephiles asked getting up. "That's for me to know, and for you to find out." Winston said. "Heh, go on Winston, he's all yours." Boss said. Winston nodded and ran towards Mephiles.

Mephiles charged back at him, Winston did some hand signs and some copies of him appeared. Mephiles sliced at them, but they disappeared, Winston then kicked him in the face. Mephiles flipped back and spat some blood. He summoned some of his lightning bolts and shot them at him. "Sand lightning rod" Winston said putting his arms on the ground, a bunch of small spike made out of sand appeared and absorbed the lightning.

The lightning was sent to the other spikes, creating a wall of lightning surrounding Mephiles. "What the..?" Mephiles said seeing the lightning surrounding him. The spikes suddenly shot the lightning at Mephiles, he screamed as the lightning hit his body. Mephiles fell to the ground, smoking and badly burnt. "Is that it?" Mephiles asked. "Not even close." Winston said. He extended an arm and a ball of energy appeared in his palm. He charged at Mephiles and thrusted the energy onto Mephiles's stomach. "Rasengan!" Winston said as the attack sent Mephiles spiraling to the wall.

The attack made a hole in the wall as Mephiles fell to the ground. Winston brushed off his hands. "Damn, when did he learn how to do that?" Spyro asked. "Show off." Sparx said. Winston walked over to boss and helped him up. "Thanks dude, you saved my ass." Boss said shaking his old friend's hand.

"It was nothing." Winston said. They heard a groan and saw Mephiles getting up. "This…Isn't over… you bastards…You can't stop Malefor, he will come and…." Mephiles was cut off when Boss pointed his gun at him. "Get Out." He said and fired. The bullet shot straight through him, Mephiles yelled and rose in the air, and suddenly the dark power in him surrounded him. "Damn You!!" Mephiles yelled as he suddenly exploded. Everyone covered their eyes as the power went right through them. When it was over they looked and saw Mephiles was gone.

"He's gone" Boss said, the barrier in front of Spyro and the others was gone as they rushed to Winston and Boss. "Are you alright?" Spyro asked. "Yeah, it's just a little scar, nothing major." Boss said still holding his stomach. "I'm just glad your alright." Yulie said. Boss scratched the back of his head, blushing a little. "Aww, you have a girlfriend." Winston teased then looked at Boss surprised. "You have a girlfriend?" he asked. "I'll explain at the Palace." Boss said. Boss and the others soon left the Temple, with Winston riding Godith's back and Boss riding his father's.

--

Meanwhile, at the spot where Gryphon and Siegfried where fighting.

Siegfried charged at Gryphon head on, Gryphon pounced on him, Siegfried sliced Gryphon's chest, he screeched and let go of him. Siegfried then shot some fire balls at Gryphon, one hit him in the chest while the other two missed. Gryphon the charged at Siegfried, Siegfried managed to dodge it but he didn't realize Gryphon was behind him.

He turned and saw Gryphon slash his wings, Siegfried yelled as he plummeted to the ground. Gryphon looked down before yelling "RRRAAAAAGGGGEEE!" he yelled and flew off. Siegfried got up, badly wounded and bleeding; he brought out his communication crystal and an image of Boss appeared. "Boss" he said. "Dude, where are you?" boss asked. "I fought against gryphon, but he shredded my wings pretty bad. I can't fly back to the Palace." Siegfried explained. "Alright, can you walk?" boss asked. "Yeah, I'll try to get back as soon as I can." Siegfried said. "Alright." Boss nodded and the image faded.

Siegfried tried to move but the pain was unbearable so he fell to the ground and was transformed into to his human form. Siegfried tried to get up but he couldn't. He soon heard someone coming to him. His vision started to get blurry, the last thing he saw was a girl coming towards him before passing out.

--

**What happened to Siegfried? Who was that girl he saw? How will she play a part in the story? Why am i asking thses questions? tune in to my next chap to find out.**


	43. Cecelia

**Hey everyone, well i hope your ready for another chapter cause here it is! Also i forgot to mention I don't own the moves Winston used in my last chapter (Multi shadow clone justu, sand lightning rod, and Rasengan) those belong to the tv anime "Naruto" But i do own Winston. Anyway Enjoy.**

**--**

**Chapter 43: Cecelia**

Boss put his communication crystal away after talking with Siegfried. _He said he'll try to get back as soon as he can. But he sounded badly injured, and if he can't fly and forced to walk, what will happen to him? _Boss thought as they neared the Palace. "So, what did Siegfried say?" Spyro asked when they landed. "He said he fought Gryphon, but he shredded his wings pretty bad. He can't fly back here." Boss said. "Maybe we should go and find him." Cynder suggested. "Yeah, but with Gryphon still out we shouldn't. Let's wait a while and see what happens." Sedro said.

They had to agree, even though Gryphon left, the other Hounds could still be there. "Alright, But we'll need someone to see how he's doing." Boss said. "I'll do it." Kuzo said walking towards them. "Are you sure?" Sedro asked. "Yes, I can find him and relay information to you guys. Plus I can escape the Hounds if they come close." Kuzo said. "Alright, go ahead." Boss said. Kuzo nodded and turned into his raven form, then took off into the sky. "God Speed man." Boss said as he watched Kuzo fly away.

--

Siegfried woke up to find himself inside someone's house. His claymore was leaning against the wall and so was his coat. He tried to move but his back began burning. "No, you still haven't recovered from that attack." A voice said. Siegfried turned his head to see a girl, about his age next to him. The girl had long, copper hair and shining sapphire eyes. She wore a light purple dress with a small, silver chain around her neck.

Siegfried stared at the girl for a few minutes "Who are you?" he asked. "My name is Cecelia. And I found you in the woods after that Gryphon attacked, I saw you turn into a human so I thought you where friends with the Dragon King. So I took you to my home, you've been asleep for a few hours now." Cecelia explained. Siegfried noticed his surroundings, he was in a small bed, and his body was covered in bandages, a small fireplace burned in front of him. "What time is it?" he mumbled. "It's around 6 or 7 o'clock." Cecelia told him. "So I've been out for a while now." Siegfried said.

"Yes, You where lucky I was picking some herbs otherwise I won't had found you." Cecelia said with a small smile. "What about my wings?" Siegfried asked. "I checked them a while ago, the bleeding has stopped but they are pretty bad, some of the skin was ripped off. I did the best I could but it would take a better healer to fix them." Cecelia said. Siegfried sighed "So until I get them fixed I can't fly." He said.

Cecelia looked at him "Well, until then I have some dinner ready. Are you hungry?" Cecelia asked. Siegfried looked at her "Starving" he said and got up. Cecelia giggled a bit _Ahh, men _she thought as she went to get the dinner.

--

After having the dinner of some soup Cecelia made for him, it actually tasted pretty good, he took a hot bath. He removed the bandages and looked at the scars; they had begun healing, but still hurt a bit when he moved. He then got in the bath, the water stung his bath but helped get rid of some of the pain. After the bath he found a change of cloths near the door.

He dried himself off and put them on, then went to the bed and stared at the ceiling. "Hope Boss and the others are okay." He said before going to sleep. Cecelia was in the main living room, sitting near the fire. She began thinking about Siegfried, ever since she rescued him he was all she could think about. "He's so kind and a bit cute too." Cecelia blushed when she said this. _Oh my gosh, I can't be liking him, can I? _She thought realizing it. She went to Siegfried's room and found him peacefully asleep. She entered the room and put the cover on him before quietly leaving.

--

The next day, Siegfried awoke wondering where he was; the memories of yesterday flooded his mind and realized he had to go to the Palace. He quickly got dressed, took his claymore and was about to leave when Cecelia called him. "You're leaving?" she asked. Siegfried turned to tell her when he saw her in some traveler's cloths, with a backpack filled with some herbs and potions.

"You're coming too?" he asked. "Yep, I had a feeling you where friends with the Dragon King and wanted to come along. Plus I've heard about him and wanted to meet him in person." Cecelia said. Siegfried chuckled "Of course, everyone wants to see him." He said. "So you don't mind?" Cecelia asked. "No, actually I was going to ask you to come with me, if you wanted but it seems I have my answer." Siegfried said.

Cecelia laughed a bit "Alright, so are you ready?" she asked. Siegfried opened the door and stepped out "Always." He said. Cecelia locked the door behind her and followed Siegfried, staying behind him as they walked towards the Palace.

--

**Well, looks like Siegfried and everyone has a new friend. What will happen next? Stay tuned.**


	44. The Chaos Slayer

**Hey everyone, i made this chapter to show how powerful Revan is getting now that Vergil is teaching him. check it out.**

**Synopsis Revan's POV: **_The final battle is drawing near, Vergil has begun teaching me how to use the Dark Slayer style. With this combined with the Chaos element i learned, i might be able to beat my brother._

_--_

**Chapter 44: The Chaos Slayer**

Revan was on the rooftop of the Order's HQ, it had pillars sticking from the ground, like it was an ancient ruin or something; he was deep in thought as the full moons shone on him. He was wearing a black coat with black pants; the coat was the same style as Vergil's coat but a different color. Vergil was with him, leaning on a pillar eating some ramen with chopsticks. Revan opened his eyes as some creatures rose from the floor. They had large; flaming scythes and horns on their heads, they where known as Abysses. Revan turned around and walked towards the middle of the Abysses. Two jumped straight at him when he stopped, Revan stood there as the jumped at him.

In a flash Revan pulled out his broadsword and sliced the abyss, cutting him in two. Another lunged at him, he stabbed him in the gut without turning around. Suddenly more of the Abysses began lunging at him; Revan closed his eyes "Chaos…" he said as his turned his hand into a fist. "Flash!" he finished snapping his fingers. Suddenly the Abysses became slower Revan pulled out the other broadsword and dashed towards one of them, slicing it in two. He turned around and did the same thing in the other direction; he dashed and sliced the Abysses from different directions with each pass.

He snapped his fingers and time resumed, the Abysses suddenly fell apart into pieces as the result of the attack. Revan twirled his blades and sheathed them as more abysses showed up. "Chaos…" Revan said as the abysses got closer. "Blitz!" he said. Just as the Abysses jumped at him, a bunch of transparent, red broadswords appeared and stabbed them. Some of the swords circled revan protecting him from the abysses, He then sliced at a few that survived, he slicked his feet underneath them and sliced it and the one next to him in two, then turned and sliced the one next to it and stabbed the other from behind.

He skidded from the last slice and stood in front of the rest of the Abysses, his hair was down, showing his hairstyle to be similar to his brother's. He charged at the abysses, yelling and slicing his blades as he ran. He soon slid on the ground delivering the last slash, the Abysses behind him slid into pieces, their blood gushing as Revan sheathed his blades. He resumed his original posture and slicked back his hair to its original look.

"Excellent, you've mastered the dark Slayer pretty well, and the chaos element." Vergil said as he finished off his ramen. "Yes, my new style, I'll call it, the Chaos Slayer" Revan said as Vergil approached. "Now, be careful, the dark slayer is a combination of sword master and the trickster style so guns are weak against it." Vergil explained. "I know this, that's why I took the liberty of using guns also. That way I can use them; and the summoned swords to my advantage." Revan said.

"So? Has Revan mastered the style?" Malefor said appearing as a shadow. "Yes, the style is mastered, now we must wait for them to arrive." Vergil said. Just then Raging Gryphon appeared, he was wounded and bruised from the fight he had against Siegfried. The three looked at him as he approached Revan; he turned around and began walking. He stopped and pulled out his blade in a flash, Gryphon stopped in his tracks. Vergil and Malefor looked at Revan as he sheathed his blade, when the 'click' came Gryphon slowly split into pieces and fell to the floor.

A small white ball of energy appeared as it moved towards Revan, light enveloped him. When it faded Revan was wearing a pair of white, shining gauntlets and greaves, with a metal faceguard. He looked at the new weapons and tested them out on Gryphon's corpse. He skidded and kicked the body up, then uppercut him, sending him flying. As the corpse fell Revan flipped himself in a kick in a circle and sliced the corpse in two with the kick. Revan landed and did a fighting pose as the corpse fell, feathers floated downward. "Impressive." Vergil said. "Yes, he's more powerful than you." Malefor pointed out. "This means…" Revan said. Malefor and Revan both looked at Vergil, grinning evil grins.

Vergil realized what they where about to do and prepared his blade. "So, that's your game is it? You used me to teach Revan and then back stab me." Vergil said. "No, we'd would never…" Malefor paused "Actually, that's what I planned. And since Revan knows they style, we have no use for you." Malefor said and attacked him. Vergil sliced him and blocked his attacks, Revan used Chaos Flash and attacked in a blur of black streaks. Vergil blocked his attacks, but he was faster and managed to slice him.

Vergil stumbled back as Malefor and Revan slowly approached him. "This is where our partnership ends. Any last words?" Malefor asked. Vergil looked over his shoulder. "Yeah, bye." He said and jumped. Revan and Malefor both ran towards the edge as they saw Vergil fell, and then disappear in a blue blur. Revan was about to go after him when Malefor stopped him. "No, we must prepare for my revival and the battle." Malefor said and disappeared. Revan sighed and stood where he stood a while ago, and went into deep thought.

--

**Looks like Vergil was double-crossed, and Revan knows the Chaos slayer style. What will happen next? Stay tuned.**


	45. Unexpected Visitors

**Hey everyone! Here's another chapter for you to enjoy! This one has some surprises that will leave you speechless.**

**Synopsis Siegfried's POV: **_Well, i woke up and found myself in someone's house and realized i was saved, by a girl, named Cecelia! Shocking but she seems nice. I'm on my way to the Palace and Cecelia is with me. I wonder who she is really and hope Boss and the others will accept her._

**Chapter 45: Unexpected Visitors**

Siegfried and Cecelia were walking down a path towards the Palace, they've been walking four a few hours after leaving Cecelia's home when the decided on having some lunch. "So tell me about yourself. Being friends with the dragon king must be something huh?" Cecelia asked. "Well, I met him a few days after he came to the Temple. When I saw him I could feel his power, it was more powerful than anything I've sensed in my life." Siegfried told her. He then started telling her about all the things that occurred since that day; Cecelia listened to his story as he told it.

"Wow, that's amazing." She said as he finished. "Yeah, I became a swordsman so I could follow my father's footsteps." Siegfried told her. "What was he like?" Cecelia asked. "Well, he was strong, wise, funny, and a great mentor. I looked up to him. But he left to go to war and I never saw him again. I wonder where he is right now, wondering if he's still alive." Siegfried said. "I'm sorry" Cecelia apologized. "It's not your fault, but we should head to the Palace before it gets dark. With the Hounds out I think we should hurry." Siegfried said and began cleaning up the campsite.

The two then made their way to the Palace; Siegfried brought out his communication crystal and contacted Boss. "Hey Boss, I'm on my way to the Palace." Siegfried said. "Right, hurry up." Boss said. "Hey Boss, can I ask you something?" Siegfried asked. "Sure." Boss said. "I sorta met someone when I woke up and I was wondering if she could…" Siegfried was interrupted.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa wait right there. Did you say "she"?" Boss asked. "Yes" Siegfried said. Boss started chuckling "Well, Well, Well, seems like my friend found himself a girl." Boss said. Siegfried blushed as Boss chuckled. "Come on man, so can she stay?" Siegfried asked. "Sure, she can stay. Just try to get back soon okay? We've been getting word of something going on outside the Palace, and we believe the Hounds are up to something." Boss told him. "Right, see you soon." Siegfried said as the crystal dimmed.

Siegfried put the crystal away when he noticed Cecelia looking at him. "What?" he asked. "Oh nothing." Cecelia said and continued towards the Palace. "Girls" he muttered and followed her. The two walked for a few more hours until the came in site of the Palace. Cecelia looked at it with wide eyes. "We're still rebuilding from our invasion of the Palace, but once it's finished you'll be amazed at what it looks like." Siegfried explained.

Cecelia nodded and went down the road with Siegfried following her. He soon saw a black bird flying high above them; he recognized it as Kuzo as he saw him fly straight towards the Palace.

--

Boss looked out the window of his room and saw Kuzo fly in and change into his human form. "What's the status?" Boss asked. "He's near the Palace, and the girl is with him." Kuzo explained. "Right, get the others." Boss said as Kuzo left the room. Boss followed him and went to Spyro.

"Spyro, Siegfried is near the palace." He said to him. Spyro looked up and nodded. The two soon left the room to get the others.

--

Siegfried and Cecelia walked up to the Palace, as they walked they saw people rebuilding their homes and other things. Many where preoccupied with their work to notice the two walking. They soon reached the Palace gates and found Boss and the others waiting for them. "About time you came." Boss said as Siegfried rushed over to him. "How's your wing?" Boss asked. "Badly shredded, but a bit of healing and it'll be good as new." Siegfried said.

"Oh, I forgot. This is Cecelia, she healed me after the fight I had against Gryphon." Siegfried said as Cecelia came up. "I'm glad to be here, I'll try not to be a burden." Cecelia said. "Nonsense, any friend of Siegfried is a friend to us." Boss said. Cecelia thanked him and soon saw Yulie; the two looked at each other with surprised looks on their faces. "Yulie?" Cecelia asked. "Cecelia?" Yulie asked. The two stared at each other, until the hugged. Everyone was surprised by this. "I take it you know her?" Boss asked Yulie when they stopped hugging.

"Oh I forgot to tell you, I had an older sister but I never saw her again, I didn't realize it until just now, this is my long-lost sister, Cecelia!" Yulie said happily. "Sister?!" everyone asked. "Awkward" Sparx chimed. Suddenly they heard a loud noise and saw Vergil appear from thin air; he was covered in scars and scratches and was panting heavily. Dante brought out Ebony & Ivory and pointed at him. "Wait1 I'm not here to hurt you!" Vergil said. "Yeah right, what are you here for?" Dante asked. "Listen, Revan double-crossed me, he and Malefor turned on me when I taught Revan the Dark Slayer style." Vergil said.

Dante lowered his guns. "You serious?" Dante asked. "Yeah. Would I lie to you?" Vergil asked. Dante thought about it and helped his brother. "Come on, we need to treat those wounds." Dante said and half-walked, half-carried Vergil to the infirmary. "I repeat, Awkward" Sparx said. The others agreed with them, first Siegfried showing up with a girl, and then the girl revealed to be Yulie's sister, and Vergil appearing out of nowhere saying he's been betrayed. _Has the world gone mad?_ Boss thought to himself.

--

**Well this is surprising! Who would have thought Yulie had a long-lost sister, and what will happen now with Vergil? And does Siegfried have the hots for cecelia? Find out in my next chapter.**


	46. The Chance Meeting

**Well, here's another chapter for the story. you all knew this was comimg so i'm going to skip the synopsis and get right into the story, k?**

**--**

**Chapter 46: The Chance Meeting**

Vergil was in the infirmary for a few hours until he came out good as new, also Siegfried managed to get his wings fixed by Mustang. The group then went to boss's room to chat about the events up to know and to fill in Cecelia about what's been going on, and also Yulie wanted to talk with her sister about how she's been.

"So, your saying Mark, who's called Boss, is the son of the first human to crossover, and he can turn into a dragon, half dragon and a wolf? And you fought various enemies, went to different places and met different people?" Cecelia asked them. "Yeah that's sums it up." Boss said relaxing in his wolf form. "I understand that you went to different places, met different people, but why didn't you bring any souvenirs?" Cecelia asked her sister. "I was helping take down an evil Order, got captured by a crazy doctor, and took back the Palace from an evil traitor. The only thing I got where some new friends from each country, and a boyfriend." Yulie said to Cecelia.

"Speaking of which, I don't get it. What does she see in you?" Winston asked boss. "I don't know really, I guess I'm just lucky." Boss said. Yulie looked at him and scratched his ears, which he enjoyed. "It's weird, he's a wolf but he acts like a dog." Cecelia said and scratched Boss's left ear. "Is this guy a chick magnet or something?" Sparx muttered to Spyro. Spyro shrugged "Don't know, but he acts like one." Spyro said. Siegfried watched Cecelia scratch Boss's head "something wrong?" Twilight asked him. "Nothing" Siegfried replied.

--

Vergil was eating some ramen in the infirmary. "Dante, now you know what's been going on since Revan betrayed you." He said to his brother, who was lounging on a chair. "I still can't believe it; he killed Gryphon just like that?" Dante asked. "Yes, his power is greater than anything we could comprehend. Maybe even more powerful than Mundus himself." Vergil said. "So, what now?" Dante asked. Vergil ate some more ramen "We need to stop him from reviving Malefor before it's too late." Vergil said.

"But how, you said it yourself, he's stronger than us." Dante told him. "True he's a master of the Chaos Slayer, but he may be defeated." Vergil said polishing off his ramen "Come, we need to speak with the Dragon King about this." Vergil said and began leaving the room, Dante followed him.

--

Vergil and Dante decided on talking with Boss and the others about the HQ attack. "So what happened?" Boss asked Vergil when they got into the room. Vergil told them about what happened on top of the HQ, everyone was shocked to learn of Revan's power. But more importantly, he killed Gryphon without breaking a sweat.

"So, you saw him take out Gryphon like he was nothing?" Siegfried asked. "Yes, his power is growing with each passing day, and if he isn't stopped. He'll become more powerful than Malefor himself." Vergil said. "Then we need to attack now." Boss said. "Are you insane?! Revan just killed a guy even Siegfried couldn't beat and you want us to attack the HQ?!" Sparx exclaimed. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but Sparx is right. Your brother is more powerful than even Vergil, how can we beat him?" Spyro asked.

"I don't know, but we have to try something." Boss said. "We should attack now or possibly tomorrow. So we can finish this once and for all." Vergil said. "Right, I'll go talk with the others and give you an update." Sedro said and left. "I can't believe after this it'll be over. It seems like just yesterday I came here, not knowing I was the son of an ancient king. Now look at me, I've become what most people would dream to be." Boss said. "Yeah, I didn't know about who I was either, I was raised by dragonflies. But when I met Ignitus, and soon afterwards Cynder, I felt like I was the luckiest dragon alive." Spyro said as he hugged Cynder. "Yeah, but this fight isn't over until Malefor, and my brother are both dead." Boss said. "And we'll be there to back you up." Spyro said placing a claw on Boss's shoulder. Everyone else did the same.

Sedro watched from the doorway and couldn't help but shed a few tears "You've grown up so much my son." He said. "Now its time I atoned my sins, Malefor…this will end." Sedro said to himself. He went to the other kings and began to plan for the attack.

--

The next day, everyone began getting ready for the battle to come. Sedro and the other kings decided to attack today. As the armies got ready, some of the palace's people joined with them "But why, you just got your home back and you want to fight?" Boss asked them. "You helped us get back our home, now we want to help you get rid of the Order for good." One of the dragons said. They soon agreed and the armies went to the Order's HQ, their banner they wore was a symbol of a dragon in a gold background.

Ansem got word from the elves and dwarves that they where going to attack around nightfall. They soon marched onward to the HQ, located just south-east of the Temple and south-west of the Palace, near the coast. They marched towards the HQ, stopping for lunch and to rest the soldiers, until late at night, they found the HQ. It was a large, black fortress; spikes covered the walls and towers. The center building was square shaped and had the symbol of the Mountain of Malefor's head on it.

They also saw a large army of apes, goblins, some where a few remaining experiments of Heldar's projects, they also saw a large number of Phoenixes circling the sky above the HQ, one large one who's cries could be heard from the distance, was Crying phoenix. They also saw Mad Wolf, with his crazy look in his eyes growling at them. Screaming Death was also there, in front of a large army of skeletons, and Laughing Chameleon was near the line of experiments, his laughs could be heard from where Boss and everyone were.

The only one missing was Raging Gryphon, but he wouldn't come since he was killed, but one thing stuck out from all the others, a man was on top the HQ's roof. His sword was sticking out from the ground, both hands on it as the man was in deep thought. Everyone knew it was Revan, watching them from the roof. Soon everyone had dinner; it was quiet due to everyone nervous about the battle.

"Do you ever get scared boss?" a solider asked him. "Me? Well… I did a few times, but I got over it. When you've seen the things I saw there's no time to be afraid." Boss said to the solider. "This is my first battle since the Palace, I'm a little nervous." The solider said. "There are times, when all people must cast aside their fears to fight. And this is one of those times." Boss said. Ignitus told him this when he was about to fight in a battle himself. "Really? Because we're going to fight the Hounds of War and I noticed one of them is gone, what happened?" the solider asked. "He's dead" Boss said.

The solider and the ones around him stared wide-eyed. "Really?" a Saracen solider asked. "How? When?" a dragon solider asked. "He was killed by revan, apparently he thought he was weak and he just killed him." Boss said. "Don't worry, I'll handle him, just worry about yourselves." Boss told the soldiers, the thanked him and continued eating. Boss went to find everyone and found them in the war room.

"How are the soldiers?" Sedro asked. "Alright, they're afraid of the coming battle but I helped them out." Boss said. "Alright, we'll attack shortly after dinner." Sedro said. Everyone agreed and left the tent. "Mark…" Sedro said as his son turned to him. "Yeah dad?" Boss asked. "There's something I have to tell you." He said. "What?" Boss asked. "Your mother…she didn't die a natural death…she was killed." Sedro said. Boss stared at him. "What?" Boss asked. "She was killed…by Malefor." Sedro said.

Boss was shocked, so shocked that he fell to the floor on his knees. "But…but why?" he asked. "Shortly after we dropped you off at your foster parents, Malefor appeared and attacked us. I managed to fight him off, but he was too powerful. Your mother pleaded on letting you live, since he said he will kill you and your brother next. Malefor accepted and killed her then disappeared. In her dying breath she told me to never reveal how she died to you. I agreed as she died, I buried her in the spot I showed you and told Ignitus never to reveal I was your father." Sedro said.

Boss looked at his father_ No…mom was…by Malefor…Oh man _Boss thought shedding a few tears. "I'm so sorry my son." Sedro said shedding a few tears also. The two both hugged and cried into each other's shoulders. They soon wiped them off and looked at each other. "Dad, I know you kept this a secret for so long. And I know why you did, but I need to do this. It's what mom would have wanted." Boss said to him. "I know…your mother would be proud of you." Sedro said and hugged his son.

"Dad… thanks. Now I know what I must do." Boss said and wiped off his face in a bowl and left.

--

After dinner the army began moving towards the front lines, they also saw the elves and dwarves join them on the west flank. Everyone got into position as it began raining. The temperature dropped a bit but they still stood where they were. It wasn't until Spyro noticed that Boss wasn't there that he realized. "Guys, Mark isn't here." Spyro whispered to everyone. "He didn't…" Mustang said. They soon looked up at the top of the HQ and saw both Revan…and Boss on top.

--

**A/N: Okay, if you played mission 7 of DMC3 then you know what's about to happen. Also what Revan and Boss say are exactly what Vergil and Dante said before fighting atop the Temen-ni-gru tower. Thought i took some things out and added some things of my own choice. But i still don't own what they say since most of it belongs to the game DMC 3 which belongs to Capcom which i don't own. Okay back to the story.**

**--**

Boss walked up the slope leading towards the top of the HQ. He secretly snuck in from behind the army and made his way up, on the way he saw a large central room with a bunch of stairs and some statues. The statues where all the same, the statue of Malefor on each floor grinning menacingly. Boss ignored them and began running, killing apes as he went. He finally reached the last room, the top of the HQ.

Boss walked up the slope as it rained, but he didn't care. All he cared about was finishing off Revan for good. He soon climbed some steps and saw his brother looking down, he was under a large, incomplete temple-like structure. The rain poured from outside the temple. Mark walked up to his brother, he turned his head. "You showed up." Revan said turning around. "You sure know how to throw a party." Mark said. "No food, no drinks, and only one invitation for me and none for the others." He said. "Sorry brother, I wanted it to only include us two, I mean we're brother aren't we?" Revan asked.

"Whatever, at any rate. We never had the chance to settle our little chat last time. How about we do it now?" Mark asked twirling his gun "Or, how about we it like this?" Mark said and pointed his gun at Revan. The two stood there as thunder began rumbling. "So, this is what they call a heart warming family reunion, eh?" Mark asked still pointing his gun. Revan looked at him and smiled "Got that right" he said and flicked his broadswords up.

--

**oh man this is getting intense. What's about to happen now? Stay tuned.**


	47. Duel of the Dragon Kings

**Well, here's the next chapter, Hope u enjoy!**

**--**

**Chapter 47: Duel of the Dragon Kings**

Mark shot his guns at Revan; he disappeared in a black blur and appeared in front of Mark. He sliced his swords up and brought them down, sending Mark skidding a few feet away from him. Mark then charged at Revan and thrusted his blade, he jumped to the side then skidded towards him and sliced his blade "Come" he said as the attack missed Mark, but sliced the pillar in front and behind him in two.

The pillars fell to the ground, and one side of the temple roof leaned over and landed with a loud thud. Down below, the armies saw the pillars fall and realized it was time to attack. "He snuck around the army so he could fight his brother!" Siegfried said realizing what was going on. Suddenly the armies charged at each other, with the Hounds coming straight towards them.

Mark and Revan continued to fight as the armies down below fought. Mark turned into his half-dragon form and picked up a pillar, then threw it at Revan; he caught it with his hand and threw it back. Mark then sliced the pillar in two, as the pieces fell down they landed in the ape's army side and wiped out some of the archers on the walls.

As the two began fighting and throwing pillars and debris at one another, their armies were getting hit, most of the ape's army was wiped out, including some of the experiments, safe for the Hounds of War. Some of the Allied armies where hit, but nothing major. Revan jumped back, his blades glowing a strange red color, he flicked his blades open and small, black areas appeared, the areas soon vanished, Mark was in one of those as when it vanished, he was cut in multiple areas.

He charged at his brother again and attacked in a four combo sword attack. "Where's your motivation?" Revan asked when he jumped away from Mark. Mark charged at him and shot some fire blasts at him. A few hit Revan badly but some missed him. He then launched a shockwave of energy at him, it soared through the air and landed square across Revan's chest. "Alright, now I'm a little motivated." Revan said taking the hit. He soon turned into his half-dragon form, he looked like Mark in his half-dragon form, but his scales were black and his eyes where red. Revan charged at him this time and did the Rapid Slash like last time, but Mark dodged it and fired his guns. Revan twirled his blades as the bullets bounced off it and onto the floor.

Mark stopped shooting and charged at Revan again. He did the Dance Macabre technique on Revan, most of the combo hit him, but he blocked the last bit and did the Rapid Slash as Mark dodged it. "This will be fun." Revan said, when he turned around his hair was down, resembling his brother's hair style. The two charged at each other again, both blades clashed in a flurry of sparks. Mark jumped up and brought his blade down, Revan grunted and jumped back.

Both brothers stood there panting, they looked similar but completely different. Mark charged at Revan, he swung his blade at Revan but he blocked it, he then tried to stab him but Revan countered and switched sides of the blade and hit Mark in the stomach with the hilt. The blow sent Mark back; he tried to slice Revan but the blow grinded off his broadswords.

He hit his back on the pillar, the wind was knocked out of him but he managed to get up and fired his guns. Revan twirled his blades again as the bullets were caught in the blades, he then stopped and swiped the ground, putting the bullets on the ground then swiping again, sending the bullets at Mark. Mark picked up his blade and sliced the bullets in two they suddenly went off in small explosions.

"Why are you still fighting? You can't stop Malefor from returning you know." Revan said as Mark got up. "What about you people? What about father? Think about what you're doing!" Mark said. "Father?" Revan asked chuckling darkly "I don't have a father, I just don't like you that's all." Revan said with an evil grin. Mark charged at him again, both their blades clashed in a struggle for power. "I can't believe you'd turn your back on us. Is this for power? Power won't make you stronger, it never will. It'll only make you hungry for more." Mark explained to his brother. Revan growled as the metal on their blades began to heat up.

Mark soon lost grip on his blade; Revan sent it flying up and stabbed Mark in the gut as the blade landed. Blood dripped on the floor as the blade was impaled. Mark looked at his brother. "Foolishness Mark" Revan said and plunged the blade deeper, Mark coughed up more blood. "Foolishness, Power controls everything. To get power, you need to have might, and to have might you need strength. And without strength, you can not protect anything." Revan said and gripped Mark's shoulder. "Not even yourself. Or your friends and family." Revan said and pulled the blade out.

Mark fell to the floor as Revan grabbed his amulet, Mark tried to get it but Revan swiped his hand and looked at the amulet as he fell to the ground. Revan looked at the amulet, the same on he wore, the one that belonged to their mother. Revan slicked his hair back and picked up Mark's blade and walked away.

He soon heard some moans and saw Mark getting up. He turned, his eyes flashing red, he ran towards him, stomped his foot on him and stabbed Mark with his own blade. "Stay down!" he yelled. Mark's body was motionless; it was in a puddle of blood. Revan looked at him as Malefor came to him, in the cloud of smoke. "Do you have it?" he asked. Revan showed him Mark's amulet half. "Yes, now we have everything we need to bring you back." Revan said and walked away from his brother's body.

Malefor looked at Mark _that's pay pack for my imprisonment Sedro _Malefor thought and walked away from the body. Suddenly there was a flash and the blade shot from Mark's body, along with a jet of water. Revan and Malefor turned around; they saw Mark rise up and charge at Revan. Revan flicked his blade as Mark gripped it. The two stared at each other, but Revan sensed a strong power in him.

"How? You should be dead? This power, what's going on?" Revan asked his brother. Mark said nothing but threw Revan, he jumped away and prepared to attack. "Wait! We should go" Malefor said, Revan let go of his blade. "For now we have all that we need." He said. Mark approached the two; a strange gold aura pulsed around him. Revan backed up a few feet and jumped down the side of the HQ; Malefor looked at him and followed him.

Mark walked forward, the aura glowed brighter. He soon yelled and transformed into a human, dragon form. His skin became gold scales, horns grew on his head, and wings grew on his back including a tail. His left arm turned into a dragon arm like his right, his head was like his dragon form's, and his eyes where slits. He yelled in front of the moons for a few minutes before turning back into his human form, and passing out.

--

The armies where fighting down below, the apes where badly outnumbered, but the Hounds kept fighting. They soon heard the yell and looked towards the top of the HQ to see Mark in his full dragon king form. Everyone stopped and saw him; the Hounds were scared stiff and retreated. The armies saw the creature scream for a few minutes before it passed out.

The apes soon realized the Hounds had ditched them and ran for their lives, the Allied armies soon killed the retreating apes and began to storm the HQ. Spyro and the others entered the HQ during the chaos and ran towards the top.

--

**What's happened to Mark? And more importantly Revan has the other half of the amulet! How long until he revives Malefor? Stay tuned. Btw, Mark has unlocked the 3rd stage of the dragon state, which this form is his "Dragon King" form, the form he just turned into alright?**


	48. Lair of Judgment

**Okay first off, i had no idea what to name my chapter so this si what i could come up with. Enjoy!**

**--**

**Chapter 48: Lair of Judgment**

Mark woke up to find himself on top of the HQ; he got up but suddenly felt sick. He soon got to his knees and threw up. He wiped his mouth just as Spyro and the others came up. "Mark!" Spyro called as they rushed towards him. "Guys?" mark asked. Yulie ran to him and hugged him "Mark, we were so worried…the creature screaming…we thought you…" Yulie sobbed onto Mark's shoulder while he hugged her. "Easy, I'm still alive." Mark said calmly.

Spyro went to get Mark's blade and noticed it changed. It had a face of a dragon on it and it was longer than normal, two gems where put in the eye holes on both sides of the blade while the rest where put on the hilt. "What happened here?" Spyro asked seeing the debris and wreckage. Mark went into detail about the fight that occurred here, he also explained the creature they saw was him in his 3rd stage, and he also told them about Revan's theft of the amulet.

"So, he now has all the things needed to bring Malefor back." Sedro said. "Yes, and he need to hurry." Mark said. "Mustang, Dante, Nero, and Vergil went to stop Revan, let's hurry." Godith said. Everyone agreed and followed the stairs downward.

--

In the Lair of Judgment, Revan walked towards the center of the room. Four pedestals on the corner edges of the summoning circle stood there with an elemental crystal on each one. Revan walked closer and took out the amulet halves, the halves floated in midair and circled each other, finally joining together and falling into the center of the circle. "My mother's amulet…" Revan said. The crystals began glowing and soon went into the circle. "The powers of Fire, Ice, Electricity, and Earth…" Revan said.

Suddenly he turned around to see Mustang, Dante, Nero, and Vergil behind him. "You again?" Revan asked. "Sorry, but this ceremony is canceled." Dante said. "It's over Revan." Vergil said. "No where left to hide." Nero said pulling out Blue Rose. "You're finished, we'll never let you summon Malefor." Mustang said in his half-dragon form.

"Are you sure** you can beat me?**" Revan said as his tone shifted key. He soon was covered in black flames. The flames soon vanished revealing his Dragon King form. The four steeped back a little seeing Revan's new look. "Looks like we got our work handed to us." Nero said as he activated his devil trigger. "Yeah" Dante said going into his devil form. "This will be fun." Vergil said activating his devil form also.

"**Come on" **Revan taunted as the four charged at him.

--

Boss and the others ran down the stairs towards the Lair of Judgment. They soon arrived at a large, black metal door. "Revan's in here. I know it." Mark said. They could here gunshots and sword slashes from the outside. Suddenly Mustang and the three devil hunters flew out the room ad crashed into the wall behind them. They slid down onto the ground, covered in cuts and bruises.

"Mustang!" Boss yelled running over to them. "What happened?" Spyro asked. "Revan, he's more powerful than we thought… we tried to stop him but…he was stronger than last time." Mustang said. "His power has increased farther than anything we thought. He beat us in only a few minutes' tops." Vergil said. "Wait a minute, Revan did this to you?" Sparx asked. The four nodded as Sparx busted out laughing. Spyro and the others gave him cold stares and he stopped.

"He looks different now, he looks like a dragon, but still human." Dante said. "Mark, is there something you forgot to mention?" Godith asked Boss, everyone turned to him. "Yeah, when I fought him on top the roof, he was able to turn into his half-dragon form. I felt something else, when he stabbed me I felt something inside him unleash and stabbed me. Maybe that's what caused him to go into his Dragon King form." Boss explained.

"Listen dude, he's one step away from bringing Malefor back, he's already added the amulet and crystals, once he adds the blood, and we're done for." Mustang said. "Don't worry, I'll stop him." Boss said and began leaving. "Wait, you'll need these to stop him." Dante said and threw him the Gilgamesh gauntlets and greaves. "What will I need these for?" Boss asked. "He has some gauntlets from Gryphon. And he's good with them, use these and you might have a chance." Dante said. Boss put the gauntlets and greaves on and admired them. "Thanks." He said and took off through the door.

--

Revan chuckled at how easily he beat the four men. He then turned around and back to the summoning. He took out his blade and sliced his hand, he allowed the blood to drip into the center circle. He wiped off his hand when there was enough blood and waited. He waited and aced for a few minutes before yelling "Why isn't this working?! I did what Malefor said, is there more?! Must I shed more blood?!" he yelled staring at the circle.

"Something wrong bro?" a voice asked. Revan turned around to see his brother walking towards him. "Mark" he said in an angry, ticked off tone. "So, mom's amulet is the key to breaking Malefor free? Great plan dad." Mark scoffed. "Actually it's the opposite. He gave it to mother to hide from Malefor, hoping to keep it hidden." Revan said. "Well, looks like I have to stop your sick plan and stop Malefor from coming back." Mark said pulling out his blade.

Revan flicked his broadswords open, but then sheathed them. "Why not? After all we share the same blood." Revan said as light gathered in his hands. "I'll just use a little of your to undo daddy's little seal." Revan finished as the Gryphon gauntlets appeared on him. _So those are the gauntlets Dante warned me about. _Mark thought. "So, you want a piece of me literally eh?" Mark asked as he brought out the Gilgamesh gauntlets. "Alright bro, come and get it. If you can!" Mark said.

--

**Now this is where it gets good, the ceremony is almost complete and Revan and Mark are about to fight! What will happen next? Stay tuned!**


	49. King's Warm Welcome

**i no, this is a short chap but cut me some slack guys i had a bit of writer's block.**

**--**

**Chapter 49: King's Warm Welcome**

Revan jumped up and launched himself at Mark, he dodged it by rolling over and started to punch and kick his brother. Revan blocked some of the punches but the kicks hit his legs and some on his ribs. Mark then uppercut Revan and did a few air kicks and launched himself at Revan, kicking him to the ground. Revan got up and did the Judgment Cut technique he used on the roof battle, Mark managed to dodge it this time.

Mark pulled out his blade and did the 'Stinger' technique on Revan, he blocked it with his sword and kicked Mark upwards, and doing the same thing Mark did. Mark was soon stuck to the ground with Revan's foot on him. The ground was covered in their blood from the battle. Mark grabbed Revan's foot and shoved it off, he brought out his guns and shot them. Revan spun his blades deflecting the bullets.

Revan sheathed his blades and began walking towards Mark. "Don't underestimate Malefor's power" Revan said as a dark purple shield surrounded him. Mark tried to shoot him but the bullets just bounced off. **"You're too weak to handle it" **Revan said as his voice changed, and his appearance changed also. His appearance was the same as Mark's dragon King Form, but his scales were black, and his eyes were red.

Revan charged at him as Mark turned into his dragon king form. Revan attacked Mark with a bunch of kicks and punches; Mark blocked the attacks with the gauntlets and countered with his own attacks. Both their blood spilled on the floor as the battle raged on, the brothers unleashed various combos and attacks on each other.

Revan soon grabbed Mark and slammed him to the ground. He brought a fist up as it glowed brightly. "Rest in Peace brother." Revan said as he slammed the fist down onto the floor. Mark managed to use instant transmission to escape before the punch connected. The ground Revan was on suddenly shot a small pillar of light, the light disappeared as Revan saw his brother not below him.

Mark soon reappeared and used this moment of distraction to fire some bullets at Revan. Revan soon felt several jabs of pain in his side as the bullets connected and badly wounded him. "Damn you!" Revan cursed. "It that the best you got?" Mark asked. "Not even close." Revan said pulling out his broadswords and charging at Mark who pulled out his sword also.

The two sliced each other with their swords, their attacks cutting their clothing and spilling blood on the floor. The two stopped and panted from the attack. Soon Spyro and the others ran into the room. "Get out of here!" Revan said. "This is no place to you guys, leave now!" Mark said to them. Suddenly they heard clapping and saw Malefor's shadow walk towards them. "Bravo, Bravo, you two did well." Malefor said. "Malefor!" Sedro growled.

"Ah Sedro, it's been a long time since we last met." Malefor said. "I must congratulate your sons; they did well in helping the seal." Malefor said. "Yeah, coming from the man that killed our mother!" Mark yelled at Malefor. "What?" Revan looked at his brother surprised. "You didn't know? Malefor killed our mother when they dropped us off at our foster parents." Mark said to revan.

"Is this true?" Revan asked Malefor. "If I said no, I would be lying." Malefor said. "You mean…you killed our mother?" revan asked. "Yes, oh you should have seen her face when I killed her." Malefor said. Revan and Mark both growled at Malefor, he raised a hand and sent both of them flying towards the wall. Spyro and the others ran towards them when Malefor sent them flying towards the wall too.

"Amazing, Sedro I'd never expect one of your own sons to be the one to free me. Look around you, the blood has been offered, the seal has been broken. What do you think will happen next?" Malefor asked as the floor below them began to open up. "Let's welcome the King" Malefor said.

Suddenly a purple beam of light shot from the hole, Malefor's cloud disappeared as they saw a large black creature rise from the beam. "I HAVE RISEN!" the creature said. The beam suddenly died down as the creature extended its wings. A large. Black dragon surrounded by a dark aura stood before them. Sedro, Spyro, Mark, even Revan and everyone else stared at the dragon with scared faces. "The Dark Master…" Sedro said. "Malefor" Spyro, Cynder, Mark, and Revan all said.

--

**Now this is getting intense, Malefor's back1 What's going to happen to everyone? Stay tuned.**


	50. Into the Shadows

**Another short chap, but this will soon get better, very soon.**

**--**

**Chapter 50: Into the Shadows**

Malefor laughed were he stood. "Finally, I'm back in the Dragon Realms. It's been a long time since I was here." Malefor said. Mark and Revan both got up; Malefor noticed and raised his hand. The two suddenly had no control of their actions as they where suddenly still, like being wrapped in invisible ropes.

"How the hell can he do that?" Mark asked. "I can control a dragon's mind; even the strongest can't resist my powers." Malefor said. Mark and Revan tried to escape but they couldn't. "Though, you two did help me escape convexity, I suppose I should let you live…in Hell!" Malefor said and sent a shockwave at the two. The brothers soon where sent towards the wall as a portal opened up. Mark pulled out his blade and slammed it to the ground.

Revan wasn't so lucky and was sucked into the portal. "Revan!" Mark shouted. "That's what happens to those who betray their family." Malefor said. "You bastard!" Mark yelled and ran towards him. Malefor chuckled and brought out a long, devil-like sword and clashed with Mark. "Who are you?" Mark asked. "You still haven't figured it out yet? Maybe this will help you remember." Malefor said as he grabbed Mark and threw him against the wall.

Malefor was soon engulfed in flames and transformed. When the flames died down Mark stared at the person before him. Most of his body was black, but he was able to see two red eyes with slits for pupils, the man shed two devil-like wings on his back and grinned, his teeth where razor sharp and his arms where like a dragon's claw. "No…you're the…" Mark said. "Yes, I'm the very same man who destroyed your hometown and gave you the scar on your back." The man-Malefor- said.

He threw Mark towards Spyro and the others as they too where scared stiff. "Amazing, I tried to kill you twice but something seems to stop me." Malefor said. "Twice?" They asked. "The first was 7 years ago, but I let you live since I wanted to mature enough to enjoy killing you. The second was before you came to the Realms, I was almost close to killing you but Ignitus and the others got you before I could do it. Now this time there will be no escape." Malefor said.

Just then Richard and the other kings, along with their men rushed in. "Oh give me a break! How many more of you guys are there?!" Malefor exclaimed. "So, you're this Malefor we've been hearing about?" Richard asked. "Yes, and you're the Kings who took out one of my subordinates." Malefor said. "Yes and your life will end here!" Sallahadin said as they charged at him.

Malefor sighed and unleashed a shockwave at them, the king and their sons flew against the wall as their men charged at them. The soldiers charged and began attacking Malefor, they didn't stand a chance as they where cut down with Malefor not taking a single hit. Suddenly one of the soldiers managed to slice Malefor's leg; he screamed and beheaded the solider.

The other soldiers began attacking again, this time they managed to injure him before they where cut down. "I must say, they put up a better fight than I thought." Malefor said wiping off his blade. "It appears we must settle this later. But I'll be sure you get front row tickets to the end of the world." Malefor said before vanishing.

Mark and the others saw the damage Malefor caused dead bodies of soldiers where on the floor, the Kings and their sons got up seeing the devastation. "My god." Spyro said. "This is awful" Cynder said. "And this will get worse if we don't kill Malefor now." Sedro said. "Alright then let's go!" Mark said but his father stopped him. "No my son, you can't. Malefor is more powerful than you, you'll be killed." Sedro told him. "Yeah maybe, but we have to stop him before the world is next." Mark said. "He's right, sooner or later you must let him go." Bahamut said.

Sedro sighed "Alright, but we must head to Convexity. That's where he'll be." Sedro said as a portal opened. "Let me and Spyro go, you stay here." Mark said. Everyone looked at him "What?!" they asked. "This is our fight we have to finish, you guys have to stay here incase he summons something to kill us all." Mark said. "Yeah but…" Cynder started. "Guys, let us handle it alright?" Spyro asked. They soon agreed and allowed them to go. "But promise us this: Make it back alive." Bahamut told them. They agreed.

Cynder and Yulie both hugged them. "Promise us you'll return." Cynder said to them. "Don't worry, we will." Spyro told her. The four kissed each other before Mark and Spyro went towards the portal. _Time to clean up the mess my family left behind _Mark thought stepping into the portal.

--

**Now here's where it gets good, what will happen next? Stay tuned.**


	51. Highway to Hell

**Well, here's another chapter for you to enjoy! Hope you like it.**

**--**

**Chapter 51: Highway to Hell**

Spyro and Mark both stepped out of the portal to see the site in front of them. They were standing on a stone platform with other stones floating in midair, there where also some giant jellyfish floating near some of the platforms. The surrounding area looked like they where in space, they could see some planets and they saw some strange eel creature moving fast around them.

Suddenly they saw a large squid hover above them; it had one eyes and small tentacles towards its end(**if you played LOS: A New Beginning you should know what i'm talking about)**. "I've got to stop drinking the soda before going to bed." Mark said. "This isn't a dream Mark, this is real. If we don't stop Malefor now then the world will become like this." Spyro said. Mark nodded and followed him. They jumped from platform to platform, over some jellyfish and straight towards a large platform in the middle of Convexity.

A large stone structure stood before the three. It looked like a temple or shrine; it emitted an eerie purple glow as two beams shot from the top and below it. "Malefor is inside that thing, I know it." Spyro said. Mark walked up and entered it with Spyro following. "God I'm going to regret this." Sparx sighed and followed them.

--

Sedro and the others where watching from the HQ's pool of visions. "He's doing well." Bahamut said. "Yes, but he'll need help." Sedro told him. "Then we'll have to help him." Cynder said. "Wait, you're crazy, you might get killed." Bahamut said. "Listen, we've been with Spyro and Mark for a long time, and we're not about to have both of them get killed." Yulie told them. Sedro sighed, even though he didn't want to, she was right.

"Okay, we'll send you to Convexity. Get to My son and Spyro before those two get themselves killed, alright?" Sedro asked. They agreed and Sedro opened a portal. Cynder and everyone else stepped through. "I hope they can help those two before they get killed." Sedro said. Bahamut put a hand on his shoulder. "Brother, they are going to save them." Bahamut told him and turned his attention to the pool.

Unbeknownst to the two brothers, a man in a black coat walked behind them and entered the portal Sedro left behind.

--

Mark and Spyro steeped out of the gate and saw a new change of scenery. What stood before them was a large, white stone archway, but in front of them they saw a large black plain, completely void of life. In the distance they saw a black mountain that looked like it caved inward. There was a path leading towards the structure, the sky above them shot purple lightning in the distance. "Wow, this place sure has changed when I last came here." Spyro said.

"Malefor is here, I can sense his power." Mark said. Spyro nodded and the two went down the path. The walked for a few minutes and found a large gateway, leading towards a large open area. "Stay on your toes guys; I sense we might fall into a trap." Mark said to Spyro and Sparx. They walked towards the center of the area when the gates behind them slammed shut.

Suddenly a bunch of strange creatures came out from caves above them. They looked like apes but they looked more like lizards, they carried small swords and shields. "Great, more of Malefor's lackeys." Mark said and charged at them. Spyro swiped, clawed, and tore apart the creatures while Mark slashed and cut them to pieces. Soon some larger goblins came in with the mix, Spyro and Mark teamed up to take them down, unleashing various combos and attacks on them.

Soon the two managed to defeat all of them, corpses, limps and headless bodies lay on the floor as Mark and Spyro stood there panting. "Well, that's that." Spyro said, the gates soon opened and they continued their trek through Convexity.

--

Spyro and Mark continued their trek, battling more of Malefor's men along the way until they came to the entrance of what appeared to be a castle. The entrance was made of black marble, two large statues stood before them; almost beckoning them to enter. "I've got a bad feeling about this." Mark said. "For once, I'm with him. Man why did I come here?" Sparx whined. "No one asked you to come with us." Spyro told him.

Spyro went inside the castle, Mark was about to enter but he thought he heard something behind him. He turned around but no body was there, he only shrugged and followed Spyro. They continued into the castle, the hallways where completely empty of life. "I wonder where everyone is." Spyro asked. Mark sensed an immense power coming from the throne room and ran towards it. "I think I know!" Mark said as Spyro followed him.

They stood before a large door; Mark could feel a dark presence inside the room, when Spyro caught up to him he could feel it also. "He's here, I know it." Mark said. Spyro opened the door and they saw about 10,000 enemies inside the throne room. Some where apes, some where the creatures they fought a while ago, some where the Scarecrow demons Dante and Nero fought when they came here, some where the Abysses, and a bunch where some skeletons surrounded by a weird aura.

"Whoa, this is more than I expected." Sparx said. Spyro looked at them with a big grin on his face. Mark walked up to them, cracking his knuckles and reaching for his guns. "I can already tell, this is going to be one hell of a party!" Mark said and took out his guns and put them in the same style Dante always did, then fired them.

--

**Now this is getting good, what will happen to our heroes, and will Cynder and the others get to them on time? Stay tuned**


	52. Lending a Helping Hand

**Well, here's another chapter for the story. this one gets better!**

**--**

**Chapter 52: Lending a Helping hand**

Mark fired off his guns at the group of enemies, some hit their targets but some missed. Mark the brought out his sword and charged at the mob, Spyro followed him and charged while Sparx went to find a place to hide. The two cut through the mob of enemies, but there was so many pretty soon they where surrounded. "Ah great, we're finished." Spyro said panting. "Well, this is a bad way I wanted to end. I thought I would die fat and happy." Mark said panting also.

The mobs slowly walked towards them, grinning evil grins. "Spyro, listen, if we die here. I wanted to tell you, you're like a part of my family." Mark told Spyro. "Thanks, and I always thought of you like a brother, since we met." Spyro said. "Then…let's die here in honor." Mark said. Spyro nodded and the two charged at the mob.

Suddenly an arrow pierced the air and killed one of the scarecrows. Mark and Spyro looked up to find Cynder and everyone else behind her. "Guys!" Spyro called. "Did you really think we'd let you go and get yourselves killed?" Mustang called as they jumped down. Mark and Spyro charged at the mob while Cynder and the others attacked them also.

Mark and Spyro where heading towards the throne when a group of apes appeared they charged and cut through but more kept coming, then Siegfried and Cecelia both came and sliced a few. "Go on! We'll hold them off!" Siegfried yelled. "Be careful!" Cecelia added. Mark huffed a bit and ran after Spyro, who was getting tied up with a few Scarecrows.

Mark went and got rid of a few, suddenly shots ran out as Dante, Nero, and Vergil rushed in and attacked the Scarecrows. "Hey kid! Don't you have someone to kill?!" Dante called out. "Leave these guys to us." Vergil said. "Alright, be careful." Spyro said. "We got it already!" Nero said and killed another demon. Mark and Spyro ran towards the throne again, Hunter and Nick both shot arrows at the mob of enemies. "Good luck!" Hunter called. "Give Malefor a good ass-wiping for me!" Nick yelled. "We will!" Mark and Spyro said unanimously.

Mustang and Godith where beating up all sorts of enemies, they had a few scratches but they still kicked butt. "Boss!" mustang called. Boss turned in his direction. "Good luck!" He said. "Don't fall for Malefor's mind tricks!" Godith told them. The two nodded and continued to the throne. They attacked the group of enemies in front of them, as Cynder and Yulie both came and helped them.

The four sliced and killed them with ease. "Listen; promise us you'll make it back alive." Cynder said as she sliced apart an ape. "Don't worry, we will." Spyro told her. "By the way, where are my dad and uncle?" Mark asked. "They stayed behind." Yulie said. Just then they heard some shouting and saw Rasha and the other princes' rush into the room. They also had along with them a man, he had orange hair tied in a ponytail, he wore a kilt, symbolizing him to be Scottish; He had a bagpipe on his side and a large sword on his back, his left leg was a machine gun. He was very muscular and looked like he could tackle a bear.

"We've come to help!" Rasha said. "Oi! These men are going to be taught a lesson. A lesson in pain!" the large man said. The princes and the Scottish man attacked. Everyone was surprised to see them fight, since this was their first time seeing them in action. Rasha cut through the mobs with a few slashes of his scimitar, Winston (both Mark's friend and Barca's son) attacked with speed and strength.

Jack and Marquis rushed at some enemies and sliced their blades, bringing them down with quick strokes. Richard sliced at them with his long sword, cutting down the apes and other creatures. The Scotsman (I don't know his name but he's called that in Samurai Jack) sliced the enemies head off, loaded his machinegun leg and fired it, killing them in a shower of bullets.

Mark and Spyro where amazing as everyone by their power. The two realized they had to get to Malefor and quickly pecked their girlfriend's cheeks before heading to the throne. They reached the throne and noticed a door behind it. Pushing the throne away they soon opened the door. They found themselves in a large chasm, leading towards the large stone structure. Up close it looked like a shell. The two soon rushed toward it and found a large door.

"Well Spyro, looks like this is it." Mark said. "Yeah…" Spyro said. The two began to remember about what had occurred since they met. They smiled realizing they had come so far and where surprised to see they made it this far. "Come; let's bring this to an end." Mark said and opened the door.

--

The two stepped in and found a large room; the floor was covered by strange black ooze with a small pit in the middle. Pillars surrounded the outer rim of the room. They soon saw Malefor standing near a blade sticking out of the ground. Malefor held his hands and the two halves of Mark and Revan's amulets fused and went into the sword.

Malefor picked it up and sliced it a few times, sending shockwaves destroying pillars in front of him. Malefor grinned a happy yet evil grin, the noticed he wasn't alone. "Welcome, I expected you'd come." Malefor said. "Cut the shit Malefor, we're here to stop you and your plans." Mark said. Malefor laughed, and so did Mark. "Hmm, I wonder if you're as good as the legends say. Well we're about to find out." Malefor said and turned into his human form.

"I was expecting something more…I don't know…menacing?" Mark said seeing Malefor's form. "Well, how about this?!" he asked and changed form again. His body was covered in shadow; they saw three heads appear from it. When the shadow disappeared they saw a gigantic, three-headed dragon. The dragon's eyes where different colored, one had red eyes, another had blue and the third had green.

"You had to say it didn't you." Sparx asked. Mark chuckled "Well this is more like it. Something to keep me from getting bored." Mark said. "Come on, let's begin the main event." Mark said brandishing his blade.

--

**Now this is getting intense! Will Spyro and Mark beable to beat Malefor's new form? Stay tuned! Oh btw i forgot, i don't own the Scotsman, he belong to the show Samurai Jack.**


	53. Dueling the Dark Master

**Well, here's another chap for the story, this one is good. It has surprises in it, some which you'd never expect.**

**--**

**Chapter 53: Dueling the Dark Master**

Mark and Spyro both charged at Malefor, They attacked him without mercy; suddenly the middle head's eyes flashed and shot two eel creatures at them. They managed to dodge them when they charged at the two just as the left head's eyes flashed. Suddenly he began sinking into the ground, Spyro and Mark managed to land a few hits before he sank into the ground.

Suddenly a bunch of serpents made out of the black ooze came up and surrounded the two. Some turned red and flew at them, Mark shot his guns and they exploded. The two began attacking the serpents, but more took their place. Soon they managed to kill off the last of them as Malefor dropped down from above.

The two began attacking again, this time they managed to wound him. Mark sliced his blade on the neck of the left head, the head slid down and spewed up blood. The other two heads screamed and grabbed Mark. "You're going to pay for that!" The heads said. Spyro then swiped the claw holding Mark and slashed Malefor's face.

"It appears I must use another tactic against you two." Malefor said. Suddenly four shadows appeared before them, the shadows took on the shapes of dragon. When the shadows left Spyro and Mark gasped, in front of them where Ignitus and the other Guardians.

* * *

Back in the throne room, Cynder and the group managed to take out about half of the enemies before them. Siegfried cut down another group of apes when he noticed a Scarecrow jumping towards Cecelia. "No!" He yelled and rushed over towards it. Cecelia just beat up another apes when he turned around and saw the Scarecrow lunging at her, he screamed and thought she was a goner.

She expected to get hurt but the blow never came, she opened her eyes and saw Siegfried clashing with the Scarecrow. "I…Won't let you…Hurt her!" He grunted. Cecelia looked at him surprised. "Siegfried…" She whispered. Siegfried then sliced the Scarecrow in two as it toppled over.

Cecelia looked at Siegfried surprised, both by what he did and what he said. "Cecelia." Siegfried said. Cecelia walked towards him "Siegfried…did you really mean all that?" she asked. "Yes, I didn't want to tell you because I was embarrassed. Cecelia, I…l-love you." Siegfried stuttered. Cecelia looked at him with sparkling eyes; she soon ran up to him and passionately kissed. "Siegfried…I love you too." She told him.

Their loving moment was interrupted by more Scarecrows and apes. Siegfried attacked them, cut them into pieces "So, this mean we're going out?" Siegfried asked Cecelia. "I guess so." She said. Siegfried blocked another swipe of a scarecrow. "Listen, if your not doing anything tonight…maybe we could go out?" He asked killing another ape. "Sure, if we live that is." Cecelia told him. The two jumped towards the center of the group and kissed again before charging together at the mob of enemies.

* * *

Spyro and Mark saw in their horror the Guardians before them. Ignitus and the other three, including the Chronicler stood before them, they looked the same, but they where surrounded by a black aura. "It can't be…" Mark said. "Ignitus…"Spyro said surprised. "Spyro…Mark…It's so good to see you two again." Ignitus said. "How? You should be…" Mark stopped. "Dead? Yes we should. But it appears we must kill you." The Chronicler told them and charged at them with the others.

Mark and Spyro fought the Guardians, but when they attacked, they hesitated. This allowed them to land a few blows on them. "What's wrong, we know you can fight better than that." Ignitus said. Spyro and mark both looked at them, but Mark had a sad look on his face. "It's just… we know we have to kill you to set you free…but we never wanted to be the ones to do it." Mark told them. "So you're giving up?" Terrador asked. "If it means killing your own mentors, then yes." Mark said sheathing his blade.

Ignitus and the others looked at him. "How thoughtful, even thought they are dead you can't kill them, I always knew Sedro's sons had soft hearts. Even his youngest can't kill his friends." Malefor laughed. Mark growled and prepared to pull out his weapon but he stopped. "That's enough." Everyone turned to the voice…it was Ignitus. "You dare defy me?" Malefor said. "We might have been brought from the dead and forced to serve you, but when you mock my students. That's when you go too far" Ignitus told them.

The other guardians looked at Ignitus, and realized what he meant. "Yeah, we won't let you hurt our students." Cyril said. "Those this goes beyond everything I know, I won't allow you to live." Volteer said. "You where once our greatest warrior, but know I see your still evil than before." Terrador said. "Spyro, Mark. Leave him to us." The Chronicler said. Spyro and Mark nodded as Ignitus and the others charged at him.

"Fools…" Malefor muttered. Ignitus and the others charged at him and attacked with their elements. Terrador launched an earth blast at Malefor; he blocked it with an earth shield. Volteer and Cyril attacked with an ice/electricity combo, which damaged Malefor. Ignitus launched a fire ball at Malefor who managed to dodge it.

The Chronicler used a time blitz attack and froze time; he then swiped him with his claws, leaving scars across his chest. "Enough!" Malefor yelled. He unleashed an Elemental fury which sent everyone flying towards the wall. "I've had it, you know what I do to traitors?!" Malefor asked. Suddenly swords and spikes appeared out of thin air. "Spyro, remember this. Our spirits will always be with you." Ignitus said as the swords flew at them. "Ignitus! NOOOOOO!" Spyro and Mark both yelled.

The swords and spikes impaled themselves into Ignitus and the others. Spyro and Mark watched in horror as their mentors where killed. Suddenly they where engulfed in shadow again and disappeared. Spyro looked at where they were before, tears falling from his eyes, he wiped them off. "Malefor…" Mark growled and charged at him, entering his Dragon King form.

He charged at Malefor and began beating him up in anger and hate. He grabbed Malefor, threw him to the wall and began to shoot him with his guns. "Die!" He yelled. After a few minutes he looked at Malefor's body, it was covered in scars and bullet holes and walked away. Suddenly he heard laughing; he turned and saw Malefor get up. "Impressive, your anger and hate has grown." Malefor said spitting blood.

Mark pulled out his guns and fired them, but the bullets just didn't hurt him. "No use, no matter how string you are you're nothing but a half-breed." Malefor said as Mark put his guns away. "You can not defeat a pure blood…the real Dragon king!" Malefor yelled and launched his hand at him. Mark prepared to slice him when there was a flash and Malefor's hand fell off, along with his right head.

"What's this?!" Malefor exclaimed seeing his hand cut off. They turned their heads towards the slash, a man with two broadswords in both hands stood on a pillar, and the wall behind him had a large tear in it. The man lifted his head revealing himself, it was Revan.

"Damn you!" Malefor yelled.

--

**No way! Revan's come to save the day! And what's going to happen enxt? Stay tuned!**


	54. GAME OVER!

**I no, another short chapter, but this one is part two of the boss fight against Malefor. Enjoy!**

**--**

**Chapter 54: GAME OVER!**

Revan began standing up on the pillar; he looked down below at Spyro, the now only one headed Malefor clutching his hand, and Mark looking at him. "I've come to get my power back." Revan said and jumped down next to Mark. He pointed his blade at his brother's face. "Look at you! Coming out of the blue and stealing _my_ spotlight!" Mark said to him.

"Hardly…You don't actually think that _he_ deserves to be the main event?" Revan asked flicking the other blade, sending the arm soaring towards Malefor, who attached it back. "Now that you mention it…" Mark said taking a step forward "…You're right." Mark said. "Do you think you can stand a chance against me? A Dragon King?" Malefor asked.

"You should come to realize that you're _not_ a real dragon King" Revan said wagging his finger back and forth. "You're out of your league dude. I think we should teach him the hard way." Mark said pointing his blade at Malefor. Revan looked at him then raised his blade and charged at Malefor yelling, Mark charged at him, yelling also.

The two dashed towards Malefor and sliced their blades. The brothers unleashed a stream of combos on Malefor, he unleashed the eels again, but they side-stepped and let them pass then attacked again. Malefor began to see their power and began sinking to the black ooze again, unleashing the serpents.

Mark and Revan took out their guns and fired them at the serpents; Revan also shot his summoning swords at the serpents. The two fired off their guns with their backs at each other. The two then switched places, Mark jumped above Revan while Revan slid down below and stood back up with Mark behind him and fired again.

The serpents fell dead as Malefor dropped down from the ceiling; the brothers began to attack again. Revan kicked Malefor's head and lunged at his chest with his foot. Malefor coughed as Mark upper cut him and did a spiral kick, slamming his head on the ground. Revan slapped one of his broadswords on the other and they merged together.

"When could you do that?" Mark asked. "I learned a few things." Revan said and charged again. The brothers then stabbed Malefor on his left and right sides. Malefor screamed and threw them away. The brothers flipped and saw their sword impaled at Malefor's sides, blood gushing from both. Mark kicked his blade and Revan pushed his. Both blades flew and clashed with each other inside Malefor and reappeared on the opposite sides.

Revan grabbed Mark's blade and swung it around in a circle, then sliced it a few times. Mark grabbed Revan's blades and swung it also, then grabbed the hilt and split it in two and put them in an 'X' stance. Malefor screamed from the pain, the brothers dashed at him, their blades glowing brightly and cross-slashed Malefor. He coughed up a lot of blood and turned to the brothers. The two tossed their blades at each other and sheathed them.

Cynder and the others ran from the fight they finished and saw what was happening. "You…" Malefor said coughing up more blood. Mark pulled out his guns and twirled them and was about to fire. "DIE!" Malefor yelled and swiped his claw. One of the guns flew out of Mark's hand but Revan caught it and pointed it at Malefor, one in Mark's right hand and the other in Revan's left hand. "Just like old times, eh?" Revan asked with a smirk. "Remember what we used to say?" Mark asked also smirking.

"Don't do it!" Malefor pleaded. The two stepped towards each other and their guns linked, Revan's tilted with his left hand while Mark's was underneath it. "GAME OVER!" Both said and fired. Two bullets, one Gold and another black soared through the air and pierced Malefor's chest. "I can't believe I lost to a bunch of half-breeds!" Malefor screamed as the bullets passed through him. "Not very fitting for someone last words." Revan said and tossed his brother the other gun; he put it back in its holster just as Malefor exploded.

Everyone covered their eyes from the blow. It stopped and they saw two blades floating in midair, along with the amulet halves. The two blades circled each other; one had wing-like edges on the hilt of the blade while the other had bat wing-like edges. Mark and Revan realized the one with wing-like edges was their father's and the other was Malefor's. Revan ran towards the blades with Mark behind him, the blades fell down the pit with the brothers behind them. Revan grabbed his amulet half as he fell and Mark grabbed his by the chain.

--

Spyro, along with the others watched the whole fight, they where amazed at the brother's teamwork and how they easily took Malefor down. When the Dark Master exploded they covered their eyes until it was over, when it was Cynder rushed over to Spyro and hugged him. "I can't believe it…it's finally over." Cynder said.

Yulie was about to run to Mark but they noticed the blades, and the brothers fall into the pit. Yulie was about to follow them but Mustang stopped. "I have a feeling he doesn't want anyone to interfere." Mustang said. Suddenly the roof began to collapse "We need to get out of here!" Spyro told everyone, they agreed and began running out. Spyro turned towards the pit _Good luck…Boss _He thought and ran out the room.

--

**Okay just to clear things up, Mark and Revan's "GAME OVER!" move is exactly similar to Dante's signiture phrase 'Jackpot!'. But since these two are like Dante and Vergil i wanted them to have a signiture move like Dante. plus i always liked that move in DMC 3 after the boss fight against Arkamn. Anyway stay tuned for the next chap!**


	55. One Last Duel

**You knew this was coming, you knew this would happen. Now the final battle has come.**

**--**

**Chapter 55: One Last Duel**

Spyro and the others ran out the portal as Sedro and Bahamut turned to them. "Your back!" Bahamut said. "What happened?" Sedro asked. They told them about the fight against Malefor and what happened recently. "So…Malefor is…dead?" Sedro asked. "Yep" Spyro said. "And my sons?" he asked. Spyro didn't say anything "They stayed behind." Cynder told him.

Sedro sighed "I know why…Mark knows he has to kill Revan, and this might be the only chance he gets." Sedro said. Suddenly the pool of visions changed, everyone walked towards it and looked in it.

--

Malefor and Sedro's blades spiraled and landed on the ground below. Mark and Revan dropped down and ran towards the blades; Mark grabbed and took Sedro's blade while Revan took Malefor's. The brothers stood there and Revan saw the amulet. "Give it to me" Revan said. Mark put the amulet in his pocket "No way dude! You got your own!" Mark told him. "It won't work that way, I need your half too." Revan said.

The arena they where in was a long gateway, behind them a black portal surrounded by red clouds sucked in debris. The place they where in was the gate to the Dark worlds. The floor underneath them was a river of red blood, stone pillars stood before them, but some had collapsed.

"What are you going to do with all that power anyway? No matter how strong you get you'll never be like father." Mark said. "You're wasting time!" Revan yelled and charged at him. Mark grabbed Malefor's blade with his hand and Revan grabbed his father's with his hand. Both blades dripped with each others blood as they clashed. "We are the sons of Sedro, within both of us flows his blood, but more importantly, his soul!" Mark said as the two jumped back.

"And my soul is telling me it wants to stop you!" Mark said pointing at him. Revan laughed evilly. "Unfortunately our souls are at different odds brother." Revan said. "And we're supposed to be brothers." Mark said readying his blades. "Brothers…right" Revan said preparing to fight. The two charged at each other.

Revan swung Malefor's blade, then sliced his blade up, then brought it back down. Mark skidded away from Revan and charged at him. He swung his blade and his father's, he sliced revan and tried to stab him, both of which hit hard. Revan disappeared in a black blur and reappeared a few feet behind Mark.

He flicked his blades as the dimension slashes came towards Mark; he managed to dodge it and ran towards Revan. He used the Dance Macabre attack, some hit revan but he blocked it and disappeared again. "Cut off!" Revan said as he reappeared above Mark and slammed the blade down. Mark dodged it and fired off his guns, Revan jumped back as the bullets hit.

Revan brought his blade behind him and threw it, it spun as it flew towards Mark, and luckily Mark copied the trick and used it against Revan. Malefor and Sedro's blades crossed and clashed with each other as the two brothers charged at each other.

--

In the Order's HQ Sedro and the others where watching the whole thing. "So, it appears those two are fighting again." Ansem said. "Yes, but this time it's a fight to the end." Sedro said. Spyro and the others watched as the brothers fought with all their heart. "Why do they have to fight?" Spyro asked. "It's their destiny, when Revan went to the side of darkness; we knew Mark was the only one to stop him. But even thought he has to do it, it's breaking him inside." Bahamut said.

They saw Revan grab his brother's head and slam it on a pillar, they also saw him shed a few tears, Suddenly Mark's hand grabbed him and slammed it against the pillar and send it upwards, Mark's face was covered in some blood, but his eyes shed tears also. "So neither wanted to fight each other, but they have no other choice." Cynder said realizing what Sedro meant. "This is awful." Cecelia said as Siegfried hugged her.

"This is the price both must pay for this, one must live, and the other must die." Sedro said sadly as they continued to watch the fight.

--

Revan jumped back from another attack Mark sent at him. _That's it, I'm done with playing games _Revan thought. **"No more playing around" **Revan said as he changed to his Dragon King form; the same dark purple shield surrounded him as he said this. Mark turned into his Dragon King Form as Revan disappeared; he yelled and reappeared above Mark. "Dead, cut off, you're finished, Die!" Revan said as he tried to slam his blades down, Mark dodged every time as Revan repeated, saying different things as he tried to kill Mark.

Revan returned to his normal form and sheathed his blades, Mark attacked Revan while still in his dragon king form, he managed to damage him greatly. Revan disappeared again. "This will be fun." Revan said as he sliced his blade and disappeared. Suddenly a bunch of dimension bubbles appeared and disappeared rapidly, Mark jumped and tried to run to avoid them, one or two hit Mark but he survived.

Revan reappeared and sheathed his blade again; Mark attacked him and stabbed him through the gut. "Mark….." Revan said as the blade was pulled out. Revan panted, leaning heavily on his blade. "Am I…being defeated?" He wondered aloud. "Is that all? Come on, get up, I know your better than that." Mark said. Revan growled and got up, the area around them began rumbling.

"The portal to the Dragon Realms is closing Mark, because the amulets have been separated." Revan pointed out. "Let's finish this here and now. I have to stop you, even if it means killing you." Mark said. Revan lowered his blade and Malefor's and charged at Mark, Mark charged at him also. The two yelled as they charged, but they also shed tears, as they charged they remembered the good times they had, from the first time they fought to the time they got their amulets.

Revan and Mark both jumped at each other, the last memory they had was the picture they took when they where younger before Mark sliced Revan, blood spread in an arc as Revan yelled, he lost the grip on Malefor's blade and it fell to the ground. Revan's amulet half fell to the ground and Revan coughed up blood, he picked it up gingerly and turned around, taking steps back.

"No one can have this Mark, it's mine, and it belongs to one of us." Revan said. "Go on without me, if you don't want to stay trapped here. I'm staying here, this place is my home." Revan said walking towards the edge and falling. Mark tried to catch him but Revan only sliced his hand, leaving a scar across the palm before falling into the abyss.

Mark balled his hand into a fist, but sighed and walked away. He stopped before Malefor's blade _this blade has to be destroyed _Mark thought. Mark stabbed his blade onto Malefor's, cracks appeared along the surface, and Mark pushed it down harder as more cracks appeared. Small tendrils of shadow appeared and tried to attach to Mark's blade. "I will not be destroyed!" Malefor's voice rang out. "It's over" Mark said and twisted his blade.

The sword suddenly broke into pieces and exploded in a burst of shadow. Sedro told his son that Malefor bound himself to his blade, but without it he would be truly destroyed. Malefor's screams could be heard as the blade was destroyed. Mark sheathed his blade and walked away.

--

**And so, Revan and Malefor are truely beaten, but this story isn't over just yet.**


	56. One Last Surprise

**Well, here's the second to Last chapter of my story, hope you enjoy it!**

**--**

**Chapter 56: One Last Surprise**

Mark walked out of the portal as it closed behind him, Spyro and the others ran towards him while Yulie ran and hugged him. "Your back, I'd thought you'd never return." Yulie said hugging him. "I said I had some stuff to finish didn't I?" Mark asked. "So…it's finally over." Sedro said. "Oh that reminds me" Mark said and brought out Sedro's blade "Catch" he said and tossed the blade to his father.

Sedro caught the blade in mid air and looked at it. "You mean that? You got this for me?" Sedro asked amazed. "Yep, it won't work without the amulet halves but this will do." Mark said. "It's been a long time since I wielded this." Sedro said. He soon began slicing the air around him, testing it out; it felt good to use again. "Now that's what I'm talking about!" Sedro said smirking.

Mark smiled at his father "Come on, let's go home." Spyro said, the others agreed and decided to leave. The group and the remaining men of the armies returned home to the Palace. They arrived two days later to fanfare and cheers from everyone. They headed to the Palace and Leon was waiting for them. "So, judging by your return you stopped Malefor and Revan?" Leon asked. "Well, Malefor was resurrected but he was killed by my boys." Sedro said with a hand on Mark's shoulder. "And Revan?" Leon asked.

Mark had a sad look when he asked this, but he told them about the fight. "So…Revan is still in Convexity?" Leon asked. "Yep, and most of the army was killed by Malefor." Spyro said. No one spoke for a while until Leon said "I see…well we should host a funeral for the soldiers…then later we can celebrate." Leon said. Everyone agreed so later at night, a bunch of funeral pyres where lit to commemorate the fallen men. No one noticed but Mark had disappeared. "Hey, where's Mark?" Spyro asked. "He said he had some business to take care of." Mustang said. "I think I know where he is." Sedro said.

--

Mark stood before his mother's grave and placed some flowers on it. Even from there he could see the pyres that where lit. "I hope I made you proud mom" he said. "I am" a voice said from behind him. Mark turned and saw a tall woman in a white gown walk towards him. She had long black hair and brown eyes, Mark realized the woman was his mother, Elaine. "Mom?" Mark asked. Elaine smiled at her son.

"Yes my son, it's me" she said. Mark was speechless, seeing his mother for the first time made him well up with tears; he ran towards her and hugged his mother. "Mom…it's really you." Mark said. "It's so good to see you again, my you've grown up." Elaine said seeing his son. "Yeah, I've changed a lot." Mark said. "Hmm, I'm glad your safe, how's your brother?" Elaine asked. Mark looked down with a sad look and Elaine understood. "I'm sorry; it was mainly my fault Revan became who he is." She said. "Really?" Mark asked.

"Yes, when Revan was younger Malefor contacted him, he told him about him being abandoned ad Revan was furious, he betrayed your foster parents and killed them for revenge. When he came to the realms he began to learn more about your father, it was about that time that the first guardians, or as you know the Order of the Shadow, was banished for their teachings, but they also learned that one had experimented on your friend Marquis. When Falzar was corrupted by Malefor and attacked the Temple once, Revan had killed some of the people, soon everyone realized he was a traitor and he joined Falzar, we realized we needed help so we waited for you to turn 14, then we took you. I'm sorry that we weren't there for you or your brother, but we had to watch until the time was right." Elaine explained. "I understand, you did it to protect me." Mark said. "You always where our favorite." Elaine said smiling. "But I don't get it, shouldn't you be dead?" Mark asked. "Oh that's right I forgot to mention, the Ancestors decided that Sedro would need a little help with raising you, and they thought about it and decided that I was the only one to do it." Elaine said. "So…that means!" Mark said. Elaine smiled "Yes, I'm staying here, with you!" she said.

Mark was overcome with joy that he hugged his mother and the two laughed. _Dad and the others are going to be so surprised! _Mark thought. "Come on, let's head home." Mark said and turned into his dragon form. Elaine nodded and pressed a symbol on her hand, Mark was surprised to see her turn into a dragon also. She had white scales and brown eyes, she had black horns and spikes on her back.

"Surprised?" she asked with a smirk. "Yeah, I didn't know you could turn into a dragon." Mark said. "I was a dragon when I met Sedro, but the Guardians said that humans where evil since we where at war a long time, but when they where banished, Ignitus and the others allowed it." Elaine said. "Alright, but where will you sleep?" mark asked. "Don't worry, some will think I'm a native and will allow me to rest at the palace." Elaine said.

"Cool, but I want this to be a secret until tomorrow, that way everyone will be surprised." Mark said. Elaine agreed and took off with her son. The two made their way to the Palace and snuck inside the Palace into Mark's room. "Good, no one saw us." Mark said. "Wow, this place is fancier than when I was younger." Elaine said seeing her son's room. "That's only my room, wait till you see the other areas." Mark said.

Suddenly they heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Mark asked. "It's me, Yulie" Yulie said from the door. "Hang on, I'm coming." Mark said. Yulie entered and saw Elaine with Mark. "Who's she?" Yulie asked. "She's…" Mark began. "Mark…she needs to know." Elaine said. "Know what? Is she your mother?" Yulie asked.

"Umm…" Mark began. "Yes, I am." Elaine said and turned into her human form. Yulie stood there, opened mouth. "Y-You're my boyfriend's mother?" Yulie asked. "You're the one who my son has been in love with?" Elaine asked. "Yes, but I thought she had died." Yulie said. Mark then explained about what happened at his mother's grave. "So, the Ancestors gave you a second chance?" Yulie asked Elaine after listening to Mark's story. "Yes, I've been watching over my son for a while now, I also saw when he woke up from the devil's shade a while back. It seems you have a little bit of me in you." Elaine said with a little grin on her face.

"Mom…" Mark whined, Yulie giggled and blushed a little. "Really, I always knew he was called 'Little One' when he was little." Yulie said. "Oh god why did I have to be called that?" Mark asked the ceiling. "Cause you where cute" Yulie said and kissed his check. "So, what happened while I was gone?" Mark asked. "Well, Siegfried is going out with my sister now…" Yulie began. "Wait, Siegfried and Cecelia are…?" Mark asked. "Yep, they confessed in convexity during the fight." Yulie said.

"Wow, I didn't know they got together." Mark said. "It was a matter of time." Elaine said. The three laughed at the comment. "So, I want to surprise my dad tomorrow with my mom, so can you keep it secret until then?" Mark asked. "Sure, as long as I can see the look on everyone's faces when they see her." Yulie giggled. "I can see why you picked her, she's just like me when I was younger." Elaine whispered.

Mark chuckled and asked Yulie if her mother could stay with her. She agreed and they left to their rooms. Mark sighed and went to bed, glad to meet his mother for the first time.

--

The next day everyone gathered to the Main hall where Leon gave his speech, Mark went to the hall as Leon's speech ended. "There you are!" Spyro said seeing Mark. "Where were you last night?" he asked. "I had some stuff to do." Mark told them. Leon finished his speech and the festivities began.

Everyone began to party and eat food, Spyro and the others enjoyed it. Siegfried and Cecelia where eating together, which surprised Spyro and the others, until they realized they where dating. "When did they become a couple?" Sparx asked. "During the fight against the 10,000 men remember?" Cynder said. "Oh yeah" Sparx replied. After a few hours of partying Mark called everyone to speak to him.

"Listen guys, you've been with me for a while now and I'd like to say thanks. Personally at first, I didn't give a damn about anything, but thanks to you guys I know what's important now." Mark told them. "So I wanted to ask you guys to follow me, I have one last surprise for all of you." Mark said, Spyro and the others where confused but they followed Mark to his mother's tree.

"Wow, this place is beautiful." Cynder said. "Yep, this is where my mother was buried." Mark said. "Your mom is here?" Winston asked. "Yep, by the way dad, this surprise is for you." Mark said, he nodded to Yulie who went behind the tree. "What is it?" Sedro asked. "Close your eyes." Mark told him. Sedro closed his eyes. "Guess who?" A familiar voice asked. The voice was strangely familiar but he wondered who it was. "Hmm, Elaine?" Sedro asked. "Ding correct" Elaine said as Sedro opened his eyes.

He was shocked and surprised to see his wife standing in front of him. "Elaine…" Sedro said surprised. "Yes, aren't you happy to see me?" Elaine asked. Sedro gaped "Yeah…I mean yes…I mean, I thought you where dead!" Sedro said. "I was, but the Ancestors gave me a second chance. Plus they thought you needed help raising our son." Elaine said.

Sedro looked at his wife and hugged her. "Aww, that's sweet." Cecelia said. The others where surprised like Sedro. "She's Mark's mom?!" Spyro exclaimed. "She was given a second chance?" Siegfried asked. "I didn't know she was that young." Nero said. "I didn't know she was that hot!" Sparx said.

"So, when did you return?" Sedro asked his wife. "Last night, Mark was here also, right?" Elaine asked Mark but he wasn't there. "Mark?" she asked. Sedro chuckled "Well would you look at that." He said. Everyone turned to see Mark and Yulie sleeping under the tree. "Wow" Marquis said. "There's something you don't see everyday." Bahamut said. "Just like us, remember?" Elaine asked. "Heheheh, yep" Sedro said as Mark and Yulie cuddled each other.

--

**Well that was fun, and this changes everything! But this story isn't over yet, there's one more thing that must be added before this story is done.**


	57. Epilogue

**here's the Final chapter to my story, hope you enjoy it!**

**--**

**Chapter 57: Epilogue**

It's been 6 years after the battle against Malefor and Revan. The realms have enjoyed a great time of peace and rest. Spyro and Cynder got married a while ago; about 5 years ago, they now live a good life in the Palace of the Golden Dragons, Cynder also became pregnant and the two are waiting for their new child. Leon had gotten married to a pink dragon named Ember a while back, he leads his people with pride. Mustang (Mark the Dragon Lord) and his wife Godith fought off the last of the dark armies, but the Hounds of War disappeared.

Siegfried and Cecelia, Yulie's older sister got married 4 years ago, they had a child they named Trent. They live a good life in the Palace along with everyone else. Dante and Vergil returned to the human worlds, or rather the Human islands. Mustang had teleported Dante's shop the Devil May Cry into the Imperial City, so the brothers set up shop there. "And the best part, I don't have to pay the debt I owe to Lady!" Dante said and put his feet up on the table.

"Oh really Dante?" An all too familiar voice asked. Dante looked and saw Lady and Trish walk towards him. "Uhh, what I meant was…" Dante began. "You mean you thought you could just leave us behind did you?!" Lady asked. "Vergil a little help here!" Dante called. Vergil was eating some ramen on the coach "Go nuts girls" he said. Lady and Trish soon began beating up Dante while Vergil ate his ramen.

Nero had finally gotten the courage to marry Kyrie when he decided to stay in the dragon Realms with her. He's about 22 now living happily with Kyrie in a house Mark the dragon King managed to get them. Sedro and Elaine are now living in the Palace while Bahamut is living in the Tomb of the Dragon King again, thought he by every now and then to see what's going on.

Falzar and Elva are living in the Palace also, since Leon was kind enough to let them stay. Kuzo became a story teller in the Palace, he would tell stories from time to time to the children, everyone liked him and the stories he told. Nick was given a place to stay in the Dragon Realms, he spends his times making potions and selling them to people, he also teaches people how to hunt.

Hunter became the new leader of his tribe in Avalar, he allowed free trade with the other realms. Robert and the kings from the Imperial City along with their sons, the city itself was given trading routes to the other Realms, Humans and Dragons, along with other species got along with each other, they all thank Mark the Dragon King, who brought them together during the war.

Marquis had gotten surgery on himself, now he's normal without the cyber attachments, thought he and Twilight opened up a school to teach swordsmen, they where renown through out the realms. Winston lives a good live in the Realms, and hangs out with Mark and the others.

And as for Mark the Dragon King, he helped rule the Realms with Leon, though he was more popular because of his age of 21. He and Yulie got married a year ago and are a happy couple, he would occasionally sneak out to relax at his mother's tree sometimes, where Yulie would find him.

Mark leaned against the side of the tree, it was 6 years since he came back here. His outfit was different than last time. He wore a gold coat with a black shirt underneath, he wore some light brown pants and black boots. His jet-black hair was longer, going down to his neck. His amulet half hung on a small silver chain. He heard footsteps and turned to see Yulie walk towards him. She wore a light gold gown, her ginger hair tied in a ponytail. Her staff hung on her back. "I knew I'd find you here" she said. "Well this is my place where I would relax." Mark said. He looked at her, even the same age as him she still was attractive. "It's been 6 years since the battle, how are you feeling?" Yulie asked him. Mark was still a little sad about having to fight his brother all those years ago, but he soon got over it and moved on.

"Alright, a little sad but I'm okay with it." Mark said. "Yeah, well we still have to think about the people, and especially our child" Yulie said putting a hand on her stomach. He remembered that Yulie became pregnant a while ago, it was a few months since they got married and already her stomach was getting larger. Mark was surprised that they where having a child.

"Well until that day comes the Realms are safe from harm, but we should be careful. The Hounds are still alive somewhere." Mark pointed out. "Yeah, well come on. I heard Kuzo is planning to tell another story" Yulie said and turned into her dragon form and took off. Mark transformed also and followed her.

Kuzo stood before a group of children, he planned to tell a story to them today. "Tell us a story Kuzo!" one of the children asked. "Yeah, tell us!" another said. "Alright, I'll tell you a story." Kuzo said and saw Mark and Yulie walk towards him. "Ah Mark, it's been a while since I saw you!" Kuzo said. "Yeah, so you where about to tell the young ones a story." Mark said. "Ah yes, this story is of a boy, one who hadn't known anything about his family, he came here and helped liberate it from its chains. This boy had defeated thousands of enemies, and defeated the Dark Master, he even fought his own brother." Kuzo told them, the children looked at him wide-eyed.

Mark chuckled a bit and decided on leaving to see the others. "This is the story…of the Dragon King" Kuzo began.

_The End…_

--

In Convexity, a man was on one knee, covered in scars and bloody wounds. His left arm was a black dragon's claw, his hair was blonde and messy from the fight. Revan got up and looked at his enemy. It was a black dragon, he had black scales and red eyes, a dark aura surrounded him. Next to him was a cloud of shadow with red eyes.

"Got to say, your pretty good Demitri" Revan said to the dragon. The dragon-Demitri growled at him. "But if you want to become as powerful like your father Malefor" Revan said pulling out his blades "You'll have to try better than that." Revan yelled and charged at Demitri. Demitri charged at him also, the two ran towards each other. Revan prepared to swing his blade while Demitri was going to grab his throat.

_...Or is it?_

--

**Well hope you enjoyed my story! And stay tuned for the sequel!**


End file.
